The Legendary Champions
by SpartanLemons
Summary: Meet Andy, a teen with a troubled past. After trying to take his life, Arceus and the other legends took pity on him, even if he was a boy. So they did the only thing they could think of. They saved him. Pokemon x human, human x human. Poll going on my page Every week! Over 300 Reviews, about 42,000 Views, 108 followers, 82 favs, and 1 community!
1. Chapter 1 A Troubled past!

**Holy Cinnamon Twists! I am so sorry everyone! My router broke, so I had No internet forever! (Really was just 3 weeks), and then I had writers block. :C But then I thought of my new story which shall be called The Legendary Champions! Unfortunately, this means SOADF will be put on hold...But now that I'm back I'll start updating more often :D. Before I go on this story WILL have lemons, so please don't flame. So without Further ado, let me introduce you all to Andy, the main hero my new story.**

It happened again, mum got drunk.

Before I explain my current predicament, let me introduce myself. My full name is Andrew Eric Hamilton, but I prefer to be called Andy or Grey. I'm 17, have jet black hair and sea green eyes. I am 6 foot 3 inches, decent height I guess. I live in Black city, an amazing city by day, but hell at night. My family has lived here since I can remember. But anyway back to the present.

"Andrew Eric Hamilton, get your lazy ass over here!" Mom shouted, her voice slurred and heavy, "You've disrespected me for the last time, barging in on me and Brian!"

"Yes ma'am." I replied. Then I made the mistake of looking down.  
_  
SLAP!_

I grunted as I fell backwards, landing on my back. Hard.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" She shouted, her palm raised for another strike.

I muttered something causing her to slap me again, but for once I didn't fall. Now before you start chewing out my mum, she wasn't always like this.

xXx

_Eleven years ago..._

"Daddy!"

"Andrew!"

I laughed as dad picked me up throwing me into the air before giving me one of those father son hugs.

"Oh, Todd your home early." mum said as she joined us outside, wearing the last smile I ever saw.

"Oh my dear Dana, you will not believe what has happened today!" my father replied.

"And what would that be darling?"

"I've been made the new official Police chief of Black City!" He explained wearing a smile so bright, it put the sun to shame.

"Oh honey!"She exclaimed joining us in a big family hug. It was perfect, nothing could ruin this moment. I thought it would last forever, and I wanted it to. And how wrong I was.

_Bang! Bang!_

Screams left all of our bodies, two of pain, one of surprise.

_Three months later..._

Tears rolled down my already stained cheeks. Not one thing was said. It was all too sad.

There laid my father put to rest. He had given up light and life as soon as the first shot was fired, my mother was lucky, she was put into a coma though, and no doctor could predict how long. So I grew up an orphan for quite a few years. Always getting into fights, being tortured never knowing if I would see my mother again.

xXx

Mum was released a year ago, leaving me to fill in everything. She fell into a depression, resulting to drinking and abusing her son.

"What happened to you mom!?" I spat at her, startling her"What happened to you, huh?"

"..."She went silent. Not a good sign. She was cracking, and I knew it.

"Don't worry though, I'm sure Brian will take care of you!"Anger pouring off me like water off a cliff. I grabbed my backpack along with some food, money and a spare change of clothing.

She broke, waves of realization opening like a flood gate.

"D-don't go!" Dana pleaded"Please don't leave me!"

It was my turn to break.

"I'm sorry mom."I whispered "I tried to work with this, but I can't take this anymore. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and turned my back to her.

I grabbed my things including my white hoodie, and left, never to be seen by my mother again.

**I know, I know, the chapters a bit short, but I will make them longer. I am still working on revising Seasons of a Dark fox, and am working out the rest om this story in my head. More will be explained next chapter. Anyway, any constructive reviews and suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Later, SL :P**


	2. Chapter 2 Something to Live For

**So Andy has left his home after becoming fed up of being abused by his mom. So let's see what I have in store for you guys, hehehehe…..**

I woke up in a cold sweat._ That damn dream…_

It had been about a year now since I had left my mum, and let me tell ya something. Life. Is. Hard.

"AHHHHHH! NO STOP! PLEASE!"

"What the fu-?"I started to say before noticing about eight Plasma grunts surrounding a poor woman, forcing her to a wall as they started to advance on her. (AN: All of the teams will make appearances, but after this it won't really appear as much :P.)

"Hey, you pricks!"I shouted charging at them "Leave her alone!"

"Fuck off kid!" one shouted.

"Yeah go play somewhere else before ya get hurt!"another said.

I calmly put in my headphone of my iPod, browsing to find a song to listen to, slowly advancing. Satisfied with the song, I charged.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you ar-OOF!?"

He never got to finish. A quick punch in the temple and a kick to where the sun don't shine and he was out like a light.

"Now," I growled, glaring daggers at the group, "Get away from her before you end up like your friend over there.

"Now why should we?" The first grunt said before another grunt grabbed his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened as his face contorted to a look of horror.

"Shit it's Grey! Everyone retreat!"

They all turned tail and ran like the cowards they were. I was still disappointed though, I was hoping to blow off some steam.

But I still had to help out this woman. I moved towards her, my iPod turned off, composure relaxed.

"DD-Don't come any closer."She warned "I don't want to be raped"

She started to cry and sob, but I still came closer, but much slower.

"Now why would you think of such a thing?"I asked smiling.

"I-isn't that what y-you want?" She sobbed. My heart broke and my face became serious.

"Of course not."I stated "I have never done such a thing, at least let me make sure your alright before you leave."

She stood up shakily but seemed to know I spoke the truth. "Do I uh, owe you a reward or something, for you know, saving me?"

"No ma'am."

She giggled. I smiled. It had been so long since I saw a smile like that.

"Oh, where are my manners, my names Alice." She said. She had white hair with a bit of black, and was wearing a white and gold dress, with the gold around her waist. She wasn't beautiful, she was majestic.

"I'm Grey."I replied "It was nice to meet you."

"Wait please, let me repay you somehow!"She began.

"Ma'am, I don't believe there is anything you could give me at the moment." But my stomach betrayed me. Had it really been that long since I last ate?

As if she were a psychic, she asked "You live outside with no food don't you Grey?"

I nodded.

"Come with me, we are going to get some lunch."

I smiled "Yes ma'am."

xXx

_Ten days later…_

It was around 11:30.

I was so damn miserable, that I knew what I had to do.

I ran into town, and climbed the largest building here, Black tower.

I was about to jump, when I remembered something about swans. Something about singing a song before they die? So I thought what the heck as I gave into the impulse to sing.

(AN: I wouldn't really classify my story a Song fic, but there will be a lot of music in here, and singing.)

I fumbled in my pocket coming out with my iPod, and played one last song into my head. The screen flashed saying what I was listening to.

The Killers-All These Things That I've Done

"When there is nowhere else to run, is there room for one more son?"I sang "One more son."

"And if you can hold on. If you can hold on. " I took a few steps back from the edge.

I ran and jumped over the railing. "Hold on." The thunder flashing around me on my fast decent toward the pavement below.

A bright white flash appeared in front of me, and in a instant, I was gone.

xXx

I awoke in a bed with medical equipment next to me, and an IV hooked up. _Fuck, I can't even kill myself without screwing up. Arceus must hate me._

"No I do not my champion." A voice caught my attention. A feminine yet commanding tone.

I looked to my left and gasped seeing Alice playing around with my iPod by my bedside. "Alice, what're you doing here? If you're here, that means I must still be alive huh?" Her gaze went angry, but softened as soon as she realized what it meant to be me.

Living alone on the streets in the most dangerous city, scavenging for food, and becoming a vigilante. Life was always up my ass about anything.

"First off my name is not Alice, my champion."She said before glowing white and turning into Arceus herself, the Alpha Pokémon, Creator of everything! I was so shocked and absorbed that I almost did not hear the anger in her next statement."And the real question is why would you think of doing such a thing Andrew! I was so worried that such a kind person would even think of such a thing!"

She did the strangest thing.

She cried. She, Arceus, Creator of Everything was sitting next to me, crying over me, a lowly human that tried to take his miserable life.

"I took her hand, err whatever it was into my hand, and spoke "Milady, if I had known of such an act would cause an uproar into your heart, I would have never tried to commit…." She looked at me and smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Good, the change has started." She said.

"Change? What do you mean milady?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well my dear Andrew, you are learning about your true purpose as my champion." She stated in a matter of fact tone. She kept explaining what I would do as her champion. She would assign me quests, I would do them, protect her with my life, and all of that other champion like duties. I had to admit, but it sounded really sweet.

"Now Andrew, if you choose to accept my terms, we will begin the initiation."

"I accept."

"Repeat these words Andrew, and you shall become my champion."She said "I Andrew, promise to honor and uphold all of the responsibilities to the Gracious Arceus, Creator and God of everything."

"I Andrew, promise to honor and uphold all of the responsibilities to the Gracious Arceus, Creator and God of everything." I repeated. A faint white aura appeared around me, and my strength returned to my body.

"Rise Andrew, and pick up your weapon, and show it to the world." She spoke softly.

I noticed a sword in a sheath laid gently upon the table in the room. As I touched the blade, it began to shine. I remove the sword and it revealed itself to be a gladius. A beautiful sword of pure whit with a golden hilt.

"Andrew my champion, use the sword well, as it is meant to purify the world." She came up to me and pet my head. "It's name is αλήθεια."

"Truth, milady?"

"Indeed Andrew, your sword's name is Truth."

"Milady? If you would be so kind, could you refer to me as Andy instead?"

"Of course my champion, but now we must introduce you to the other Legendaries and there champions." She smiled "But tread lightly, because unlike me, a lot of the legendaries hate males."

"Wait so every Legendary is female?" I asked.

"Indeed, as well as their champions." She smiled again.

**Yay! I decided because I was so excited, I'd upload a second chapter! :D So now Andy has realized his purpose in life, and has been made Arceus' faithful champion. Next chap will be uploaded tomorrow, and Andy will meet the other Legends. Stinks that the majority are probably gonna hate his guts though XD. Remember to review, SL is outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3 It's a Andy?

**So hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay but thanks for the reviews :D. So in this chapter we are going to meet SOME of the other champions, and the legendaries. ALL of them are female. Also, if anyone can find me a picture to use for this story, it would be a big help!**

**Solrac: This is a humanxpokemon story only. Hopes this puts your feelings about my story at ease.**

**The Constitutionalist: Thanks for the review! And thanks for pointing out my mistakes, it really helps me out!**

**Trherring: Thanks for the review!**

**Master yoda/ hunter k1ller: Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind. If I need any help with an OC, I will be sure to go to you first!**

xXx

"So milady, where are we headed? And if you do not mind me asking, where am I?" I stated, hating to be in the dark.

"You will know soon enough, my champion."

We were just walking down an empty hallway, other than the usual table to the side. Don't get me wrong, this place was beautiful. No architect, no matter how skilled, will be able to recreate this. My thoughts were interrupted with Lady Arceus telling me something.

"I beg your pardon Lady Arceus, can you please repeat what you said"

"I said that we will be at the council's throne room in a few minutes."

"Oh, and if I may ask…." I began.

"Yes?"

"When do I begin to speak normal again? I sound like a royal jester." I was fed up of speaking the King's English.

She giggled and replied with "In a few moments my champion, you will be given a great gift. Besides, this is just a short period of the change."

"Thank you kindly for answering my questions milady." Great, I'll get my voice back to normal in a few minutes. We continued walking for a few minutes down the hallway before we came to a large set of Oak doors. Different voices were heard outside.

"Are you ready, Andy?" She asked

"Yes Lady Arceus."

She opened the doors to the throne room, and we stepped inside. All eyes instantly turned towards me and frowned, all voices silent. The tension…it was so pressurized, waiting for release.

"Arceus, great to see you as always, but what and who is that!" An angelic White dragon said. _Reshiram…._

"Well Reshiram, this is Andy, the human boy, my champion, that saved me from a couple of thugs…." Arceus began rather shyly, like a kid who took an extra cookie. The result was instant.

"Get it out of here at once!"

"A boy!?"

"How disgraceful!"

Arceus stood there, an anger mark starting to appear. I began to back up a little knowing all to well what would happen.

"SILENCE!"

The room instantly went silent from her outburst. Arceus walked and sat in the empty throne, motioning that I follow her. I looked around for any friendly faces, and found only eight, well atleast they weren't glaring, more of a curious glance.

"I…..will not have my savior and champion be prosecuted, he was my choice, and mine alone." Arceus said giving me a weak smile.

"But Arceus! Surely you know of our hatred of males!" Sounds of approval began to circulate.

"Yes, I do know, but listen to me, I have seen this boys heart, and it is more pure than mine, and if he so chooses, he can take the test."

"Test milady?" I asked, instantly regretting it. Eyes swarmed me, evaluating. Too late to go back.

"Yes, boy, a test to see if you are worthy to be a champion, that is if you will accept." A great phoenix said.

"Andy, listen to what Moltres says, for it is true, but will you accept?" Arceus asked, eyes drowned with concern.

"If I must, I will accept, and prove my worth as your champion." I replied, determined to show them my strength.

"Very well, boy. I elect my champion, seeing as the other champions are on quests." Moltres said.

"The terms are if he loses the duel, he be stripped of his champion vows, and returned to earth."

Murmurs of agreement swept over the thrones like a breeze.

"I accept this challenge."

Moltres smiled evily, and called "Arianna, show this boy what a real champion is like."

"With pleasure." A feminine voice said, right behind me.

I ducked and saw a red flash fly over me, and it revealed itself to be an Arcanine.

"Arianna I presume?" I asked

"Yup!" she replied happily, "You seem rather polite, it will be a shame to see you go."

"Alright then, pleasure to meet you." I said smiling, reaching in my pocket and grabbing my iPod. I scrolled through it to see that I only had three playlists. _Offense, Defense, and Balance….weird. _I looked over at Arceus to see her smiling. She knew something.

I shrugged and chose the offense playlist, letting the music play. My stance changed and I was suddenly holding Truth in a sort of relaxed way. It was weird, but it felt so….right…but not perfect.

_Now playing Firestarter-Kdrew_

_I close my eyes at night and hope that I will dream, to get me out this place and onto better things….._

Arianna growled and charged me, and then I did a strange thing. I set Truth down, and braced for impact.

_Because I tried so hard, and got too far to let this slip away, and I refuse to let someone put out my flame…_

I leapt and rolled over the charging arcanine, suprising her and my audience.

_You gotta try much harder/ hold me underwater/and you can make it darker…._

Adrianna turned fast, and charged faster at me. I closed my eyes….

_Cause I will burn it all up/ Cause I am a Fire starter!_

_DROP!_

I opened my eyes and grabbed the charging Arcanine by its head, catching and holding her in place.

Everyone gasped as I easily flipped and successfully pinned Adrianna underneath me.

"Hey, let me go! You're messing up my fur." She whined, struggling in my grip.

"Not until you submit." I said frowning.

"Pretty Pwease, let me go! I'll be good I promise!" She yelled, giving me a cute look.

_Damn it! Don't give me those eyes!_ I frowned and leaned into her ear, took a breath and whispered "Not until, you submit….."

She struggled more, unknowingly forcing herself to tire out quicker.

"I admire your determination, but you are only making this worse and more embarrassing for yourself, so please…." I said forcing her to look at me, "Submit and save yourself the trouble."

She sighed, and muttered something.

"What was that Adrianna?" I asked.

"I-I submit." She said trying not to cry.

"That settles it then." I said. I leapt off of her and stretched my hand out waiting for her to take it and get up.

She shrugged me off and got up on her own, and left the room. I looked on after her, before returning myself to the Council. More were smiling than before, but most were still glaring at me, especially Moltres.

"Well done my champion, time for the completion of your initiation…." Arceus began, before Moltres stood up.

"Cheater! How dare you cheat your way into a sacred order!" She screamed before launching a powerful flamethrower at me.

"Andy!" Arceus shouted.

I looked on as the torrent of flames raced towards me. I began glowing white, right as I became enveloped in the raging flames. My right eye however was beginning to hurt however. (Pokemon Black and White Theme begins playing) I opened my eyes and the flames instantly went out. I was still standing perfectly fine, everyone gaping at me, even Moltres, who stumbled and fell back into her throne.

"Don't ever attack me again, please Lady Moltres." I stated eyeing her coldly.

"A-Andy l-look at you!" Arceus stammered, eyes wide.

I looked down shocked at my new look. I was wearing a white and gold cloak, with gloves. I also had white and gold pants. Truth appeared next to me, except it also had changed into another form, a longsword.

"Huh, would you look at that?" I said, before I stumbled coughing a little blood. Everything was going blurry.

I felt Arceus next to me yelling my name, to hold on, that it would be alright.

"I'm tired, milady." I said weakly, flashing her a smile.

"Rest my champion, you have done very well." She said eyes brimming with tears.

**Holy Sh*t. The reason I was late for this update, was because I didn't like the way I had originally wrote this chapter. So sorry for the delayed update, So Andy has….evolved? We also know that Reshiram and Moltres don't seem to like Andy that much….and he might have made a few new enemies by winning the short duel. If anyone wants an explanation about why Andy uses his iPod, I will put it in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, SL is outta here!**


	4. Chapter 4 Some new Friends!

So I got a bit more reviews this time, and it is a great feeling knowing you guys are reading my story. Please know that not every single story is perfect, and mine will probably have some mistakes, seeing as this is my second story. I forget a lot of things, and I really appreciate the help I am getting from you guys. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Solrac: You're welcome, and I know that they are short, and I plan to make each chapter really long, but those will probably appear after chapter 8, or maybe sooner. And Arceus was in a humanoid form when Andy woke up, but changed into her pokemon form.

The Constitutionalist: Your right, it does seem a little rushed. I was messing around with a couple of settings, and didn't bold my A/N! Thank you for pointing out my mistakes :D. And yes you are correct.

Hunter k1ller: Do you know?

Poketurn88:Thanks a lot man. :D

Guest: Thank you!

xXx

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed, feeling an intense pain in my head. It hurt, a lot. I decided I would attempt to open my left eye, but almost flipped out when I still saw black. I tried to sit up, but my body protested, and I feel ashamed to say that I let out a groan.

"Oh, no you don't mister!"A quite, but harsh voice said.

"Who?" I croaked, realizing that my throat is dry.

"Shh, you need to rest, I'll go get you some water, ok?" I heard a little shuffling, and scraping, maybe a chair? "Oh if you feel like it, you can take off your blindfold."

_Blindfold? Ah hell no, I am not wearing a blindfold right now!_ I thought, ripping off the black cloth, revealing my eyes to the harsh white room. I squinted, and winced when I felt the pain in my right eye. It didn't take a scientist to tell you that I will probably not be able to see from it again, or at least for a while.

Voices were heard outside my room, so I tried to get up, but remembering what the voice said, I decided against it. The door opened, and an Audino, Absol, and a guilty looking Adrianna stepped inside.

"Well Andrew, how are you feeling?" the Audino asked, truly caring for my health.

"Just fine ma'am." I replied, frowning "But who are you?"

"I'm Becca, and this is Natalie, and Adrianna." Becca said, motioning to her companions.

"Nice to meet you both, and see you again, Adrianna." I said. _Wait a minute, I'm speaking normal again!_

Adrianna walked to my bedside, eyes bloodshot, and irritated.

"I'm sorry for what my mistress has done to you." She said, truthfully from her heart.

"It's quite alright Adrianna, but Becca, I have one question." I said acknowledging Becca.

She sighed sadly, and said "It's about your eye, right?"

"Yes."

"We can't say for sure, but you may not be able to see from it again. Moltres' attack in fact, should have killed you." She said sadly "But, hey your still alive right?"

I sighed, and nodded. I slowly sat up.

"Oh please, he's fine. A little injury won't keep him down." Natalie said coldly.

"Natalie!" Becca yelled shocked "Don't say that."

"No, no, she's right." I got out of the bed and looked down, seeing I was wearing a hospital gown. I sighed and began glowing, changing back into my new form. _Weird, but much better .I'll have to ask someone about this later._

"W-wow, Andrew, you look…." Becca began.

"You look hot!" Natalie said. We all blushed hard at her comment.

"Umm, well Andy, since your fine now let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Adrianna asked, eyes pleading.

"Sure, why not? Also, please call me Andy." I smiled.

Everyone else smiled as well.

xXx

_30 minutes later…_

"So how did you beat Adrianna so fast?" Natalie asked, eating a salad.

"I don't know." I replied, looking down at my hands, thinking.

"What do you mean you don't know? Adrianna is one of the best fighters here!" Becca said.

"I honestly don't know…." I closed my eyes, well eye, now deep in thought.

I felt a paw on my back and saw Adrianna looking me in the eyes.

"Arceus told all of the champions about you." She said softly. A tear rolled down her face, and landed on my back. "She told us about what you were going to do that night." More tears rolled down her face.

"In fact she showed us a replay of the event." Becca added, her face wore a mask of sadness.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." I replied, not knowing why Arceus had done this. _So all of them know what I was planning to do, huh?_

"You sing wonderfully, you know." Natalie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I do?" Confusion evident in my voice, as I blushed.

The three girls giggled, and Natalie smiled as she said "Yeah, can you sing a song for us?"

"I don't know….." I replied, thinking of a way out of embarrassing myself.

"Please, any song you want!" Adrianna whined, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Any song I want?" I asked, knowing all too well that I was trapped. "Fine then."

"Yay! Andy's going to sing for us girls!" Becca called. The doors opened and a Lucario, Zoroark, and Espeon walked inside.

I frowned, and turned to the three original girls. "You set me up, didn't you?"

"Not telling." Natalie smiled.

_Shit. Might as well get this over with…_

"Alright, if you don't mind me asking who are you three?" I asked looking at the new group of girls who joined us.

"I-I'm Lucy." The Lucario said.

"Oh don't be shy Lucy, oh I'm Zoey by the way." The Zoroark said, flashing me a smile.

"And I am Ellie. I was the latest champion till you showed up." The Espeon told me.

"Alright then, pleasure to meet you all." I said as I moved over, offering them a seat.

"I see you have made some friends, Champion of Arceus." A sing-song voice in the air.

"Mistress? What are you doing here?" Becca asked. All of us looked over at the door, and saw none other than Meloetta.

I suddenly stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Lady Meloetta, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Rise champion of Arceus, I just require your company, this should only take us a minute." Meloetta said.

"As you wish," I turned and saw the look of disappointment on my friends faces. I smiled and said "I'll be back in a bit."

Meloetta and I walked out of the room, and were now walking outside into a open theater complex. (Like the ancient Greeks)

"Now Champion of Arceus," Meloetta said, causing me to turn my attention to her. " I overheard that you were going to sing to the other champions."

"I was, Lady Meloetta." I said. _Great, back to speaking all royally again._

Meloetta smiled and giggled "I love talking to the knights, they are always so polite."

_Knights? What is she talking about._

I guess my face asked my question for me, because Meloetta said "There are different classes of champions, for example, you are a knight, while Becca is a Shaman. They all have different personalities when talking to a council member. "

"Oh, well then Lady Meloetta, why did you bring me here?" I asked

She giggled, and said "You didn't plan on singing to those girls without music were you?" She handed me a guitar.

"A guitar, Lady Meloetta?"

"Not just any guitar, Champion of Arceus, a _magic_ guitar." She replied "It provides all of the music, and extra singers when needed."

I stared in awe at the instrument in my hands. _Amazing, such a simple thing with amazing powers._

"And it is now yours, child." Meloetta smiled, "Now go back to your friends, they might be getting impatient."

"Yes, you're right Lady Meloetta." I said, "Thank you for this wondrous guitar."

"You are quite welcome Champion of Arceus."

xXx

I walked back into the hall, and the girls all looked at me and smiled, along with two others, A Frosslass, and a Grovyle.

"Hey girls." I said, "Who are these two?"

"I'm Georgia, and this Fiona!" the Grovyle said, smiling.

"I'm capable of saying my name Georgia….." the Frosslass said, also smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you both." I smiled back. Natalie whispered something to everyone. All the girls giggled. _What are they all laughing over?_

"Why are you all laughing?" I asked confused. They all blushed and stopped laughing.

"N-nothing Andy." Natalie said, blushing the hardest.

"Okay then…." I said, shrugging it off. "You all ready?"

They all nodded and I brought out the guitar. Becca Gasped and asked "Did my mistress give you that?"

I nodded and she squealed, and said "Girls, this is going to be one hell of a show." They all looked at her , confused at what she meant.

I smiled giving her a knowing smile, and said "I chose my song, you sure you ready?"

They all nodded vigorously. _Alright then, here it goes._

_(Blink 182- I'm Lost Without You.) _(A/N: You guys should look up the songs, to build a better understanding of the music choices.)

I began playing the guitar, but it didn't sound like a regular guitar. It sounded like a piano. _Thank you Meloetta._

"I swear that I can go on forever, again,"I sang, "Please let me know, that my one bad day, will end."

"I will go down, as your lover, your friend/ Give me your lips, and with one kiss, we begin."

They all stared at me in shock, and all of them smiled.

"Are you afraid of being alone? Cause I am. I'm lost without you." My fingers were playing on the guitar, as the full song came out in full blast.

"Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cause I am. I'm lost without you."

The song slowed down a bit as I continued to play, and sing.

"I'll leave my room, open till sunrise, for you. I'll keep my eyes, patiently focused, on you."

The girls were all wearing dreamy expressions and were gently swaying._ I didn't know I'm this good_. I thought to myself.

"Where are you now, I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming. And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this."

"Are you afraid of being alone? Cause I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cause I am. I'm lost without you."

"Are you afraid of being alone? Cause I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cause I am. I'm lost without you."

"Are you afraid of being alone? Cause I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cause I am. I'm lost without you."

"I'm lost without you. I'm lost without you." I closed my eyes as I finished the song, letting out a peaceful sigh.

I opened my eyes to see the girls all smiling at me.

"I don't know why the council says we should fear you, you are amazing!" Zoey said.

"I agree." Fiona added "I don't think every male is exactly like what the council said."

The rest of them all nodded in agreement. Clapping was heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Arceus, Meloetta, and a Blue phoenix.

"Isn't he great Arceus? You made an excellent choice for your champion." Meloetta said.

I kneeled and said "Milady Arceus, Lady Meloetta, and Lady Articuno, what do I owe this honor?"

All the girls looked at me shocked as if I had completely changed. _Well you did dummy!_

"Rise Andy, we have something important for you and two of your friends." Arceus told me.

"I understand." I said.

" Becca, and Fiona, we have a quest for you and Andy." Articuno smiled. "Oh, and Andy? Beautiful voice, and use of the guitar."

"Thank you Lady Articuno." I smiled. Maybe not all of the Council hate me.

"Oh aren't you a charmer?" She smiled again.

"Oh boy a quest!" Becca said jumping up and down, clearly excited. "I knew you were good luck, Andy!"

I blushed a little. Arceus noticed, and whispered "Come to my chambers at midnight, I have a few things to tell you."

I shivered slightly. I wasn't scared of Arceus, but the way she said that, was weird, and mysterious.

"Yes milady." I replied.

"Well everyone, go back to your rooms, have pleasant dreams." Arceus said.

We all nodded and shuffled out of the room. _My first quest….wonder what it's like…._

"Hey Andy?" Natalie said, walking next to me.

"Yes, Natalie?"

She blushed and said "W-well, I just wanted to say you sang wonderfully, again, a-and I was wondering since you don't have anywhere to sleep, umm…." She blushed harder as she uttered "Do you want to sleep in my room?"

**Well, there we go guys, Andy met a lot more champions, and met a few friendly Council members. He also got a quest, so please review what you thought of this chapter! Oh by the way, a LEMON will be in the next chapter, or maybe two…I'm not sure yet. If you guys want longer chapters, I plan to make the next chapter 5,000 words! So please review, SL is outta here!**


	5. Chapter 5 A sexy Espeon has Appeared!

Hey guys, back with the Fifth Chapter. I'm also happy to say that I seem to be getting more people interested into my story, that's really cool guys, thank you! There also will be TWO lemons in this chapter, so if you want, wait till the next chapter, or read the parts that exclude them. I will put warnings on both of them. So as usual, I forgot something….the disclaimer. So here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, cause if I did, I would've remembered. I only own my OC's and their personalities . So here we go guys!

The Constitutionalist: I had hoped you guys might find it a sort of upbeat chapter. I fixed the error last night, so thanks for the help again! I would make Andy do that, but because of his chosen class as a knight, anyone on the council he talks to, he will talk in the King's English. I don't know, maybe I will put it in…..

Poketurn88: Glad you liked the music choice C:

Ricepeas: Natalie is the Absol. I'm pretty sure I didn't, but I might have, I'll review it later :P

Hunter K1ller OC production co: (Y u change your name again!?) I'll put in warnings for lemons from now on for you, k? I mean I already do, but you'll see….. sorry to hear about your experience…D:

Gorilla Beating: I'm not sure if I will use the song, but I'll try to fit it in some other time :D.

Guest: Thanks for the review!

xXx

"Wai-What!?" I said stupidly, "Why would you want me to…..you know…."

My Absol companion just blushed. But that wasn't the only thing. She was on the brink of tears…

_She's cute…..Wait no! Don't think that way! She's your friend, not a sex slave!_

"Listen, Natalie…" I said, gulping loudly, "I'll stay with you for the time being, but Arceus has given me some instructions to follow for the night."

Natalie instantly smiled, "Okie dokie Andy! My room is C-2, come there when you need to, okay?"

She winked, and I blushed, "S-sure thing…"

She giggled and walked off too some unknown destination. So I headed off and sat down in a clearing in a nearby forest.

_I really need to explore this place more… _I thought. My internal clock said it was about 10 at night.

xXx

_Ellie's POV_

I watched the two having their discussion on whatever, but I was too far in the bushes to hear them, but I could still see the two blushing a lot. I frowned when Natalie suddenly perked up and winked at him.

"_Damned Natalie!" _I thought to myself, "_If only I knew what they said…."_

I face palmed. _I'm a fucking psychic Pokémon, I'll search his memory._

I began my process of poking my way through his head, and found what I was looking for.

xXx

_Andy's POV_

I felt a cold feeling enter my head, but as soon as it came, it left.

"Oh, my Arceus!" I whipped my head to see Ellie, staring at me a few meters away.

"Is something the matter Ellie?" I asked, concern on my face as I got up and walked towards her.

"Why are you staying with Natalie!?" Ellie yelled.

"H-how do you know that... oh my god, seriously? You went in my head didn't you?" I realized, face changing to light anger.

Ellie flashed me an evil smile "Just wait till the council hears about this."

My eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe, maybe not…" She replied smirking, " Tell you what, let's play a game, and if you win, I won't tell."

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"How about tag? If you catch me you win, deal?"

"Alright, if it will keep you quiet." I frowned._ There has to be something more to this…_

"Catch me if you can Andy!" Ellie called over her shoulder.

I sighed, "Here we go I guess…"

Ellie took off running, but in about 48 seconds flat I lunged at her, and we rolled down a hill, into a flower filled meadow. I pinned her down on her back, making her look up into my face.

"Oh my. Looks like you caught me." Ellie stated, obviously surprised at my speed.

"So it seems." I replied, flashing my own smirk. "You promise not to tell?"

"Do I look like a deal breaker?"

"No, I guess not." I laughed. I made a move to get up, but felt her dual pronged tail wrap around my back, holding me in place.

"Andy?"

"Yes Ellie?"

"I-I need some help, if you don't mind." She whispered, blushing.

"Oh, with what?" I asked, confused.

"A-Andy, as soon as I met you, I-I've wanted to get to know you better, and I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"I-if you would spend the night with me in a, intimate manner?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"E-Ellie, t-that's a little awkward, don't you think?" I replied hastily, "Besides, what if I don't want to?"

She smirked. She tightened her grip on my body so hard, it put a Seviper to shame.

She raised her mouth to my ear and whispered in a _very_ sexy manner, "Then I'll just have my way with you."

**Light Lemon Beginning (Hunter, GTFO right now if you value your sanity!)**

I gasped at the sensation of her rough tongue on my ear. _No, this is wrong! Stay strong Andy!_

Ellie smirked and gave me a sad puppy look, "Don't you like me Andy? I just want to have fun."

"I-I like you, Ellie, I really do, but don't you think we should talk about thi-." She silenced me with a kiss.

Ellie gently pried her lips from mine, a thin trail of saliva connecting us.

"Andy." She breathed, a light pant and a big blush on her face, "Please, take me."

"Ellie, please don't force me into this position…" I tried to say reasonably. I'm pretty sure it came out like a little whine.

Suddenly Ellie's eyes got a faint blue aura in them, and I pulled her closer to me, and gave her my own kiss. But it wasn't me. _Psychic!_

"Andy, if you don't sleep with me willingly, I can always force you to, so take of your clothes and have some fun with me." Ellie said threateningly. I gulped, and I gave in to her wishes.

I gently let go, stood up and took of my clothes. As I was taking off my shirt however, I felt the most indescribable pleasure as her tongue rolled up my now semi-erect dick.

"Oh Andy, you shouldn't have." Ellie giggled, as I fell down onto the soft grass.

I moaned a "Your welcome Ellie", as she continued licking up my shaft like an adult lollipop.

I gasped when she took in my head and gently started to suck on it. She started to do swallowing motions, driving me closer to the edge.

"E-Ellie, I think I'm about to.." I grunted as I came inside her mouth.

Ellie's cheeks expanded as she swallowed my seed, and she walked up my body, rubbing against me sensually.

"Oh Andy, you taste delicious." She giggled. She wrapped her tail around my shaft, rubbing it to get me hard.

I decided, heck I won't let her have all the fun. I pulled her in close and French kissed her. She moaned as I pushed my tongue into her mouth, exploring her, before I pulled away.

"W-why did you stop?" she panted.

"If you loved that Ellie, you are going to love this."

Ellie squeaked as I flipped us over, and I moved my head down towards her nethers. I gently kissed her legs, trailing up her body, and then kissed and licked at her second lips.

"Oooh, Andy, don't stop!" Ellie moaned, squirming from my treatment.

I was licking very tenderly, before I suddenly stuck my tongue in her, her legs forcing my head deeper inside as she came.

I licked off her juices and chuckled. "Warn a guy before you do that, okay?"

She frowned, but then giggled, "Oh Andy, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Ellie, but I need to get going, Arceus is waiting for me…"

"Oh, alright, I'll keep your secret safe, but you and I still have to finish this sometime!" She replied, obviously annoyed that we had to stop.

**LEMON END**

"Thanks Ellie, I promise we will."

xXx

_15 minutes later…_

I stopped outside of my Mistresses chambers. I sighed, and wondered what she wanted to see me for.

I sighed again and knocked, patiently waiting for Arceus to open her doors.

"Oh, hello Andy, why are you here?"

I jumped, and immediately calmed down when I saw that it was Becca.

"Hey Becca, I'm just here because Arceus needed me here." I explained, flashing her a grin.

"Hey guys!" I let out a grunt, as a very excited Frosslass, tackled me in the back.

"Hey Fiona, how are you?" Becca asked, while trying to ease the pain in my lower back.

"Oh? There you three are, come inside, it's time for you to leave." Arceus said, as she opened her doors.

"Milady, if you don't mind my asking, but where are we going?" I asked.

Arceus gave me a weak smile. "Black city. You three are to investigate the disappearance of Pokémon."

I frowned. Becca and Fiona looked at me worringly. I turned toward them and gave them a quick smile.

"Let's get going, shall we ladies?" I asked, eager to leave and kick some ass.

"Right!" They said simultaneously.

"Alright, just jump through the portal, and stop whoever is taking the Pokémon!" Arceus told us.

"Yes milady."

We all turned to the portal in the floor about 4 feet below.

"Hey girls?" I asked, standing over the edge.

"Yes?"

"Stick close to me, I'm your best chance for survival." I smiled, before doing a backflip into the portal.

xXx

_Black City…_

The air was cool room chill. Also had a bitter taste to it.

"So where should we look first Andy?" Becca asked behind me.

"Well we could check out around Black Towe-." I blinked at the sight behind me. There was a girl with pink hair, pink shorts and a hoodie, that looked totally cute. And another with violet hair, a white hoodie with blue designs in it, and blue jeans.

I got a nosebleed at the sight. I scrambled to cover my nose, but the pink 'girl', rushed up to me.

"Are you hurt Andy?" I heard from the pink girl. She sounded a whole lot like Becca.

"I'm fine, but who are you two?" I asked, confusion evident.

"Oh, I guess Arceus didn't explain everything to you, huh?" The violet haired girl said, "When we champions go to the human world, we change into human form, to one protect our identities, and two to prevent us from being captured. We aren't exactly Pokémon you see every day you know."

I nodded, and pointed to the pink girl, "Your Becca, right?" She nodded, and I pointed to Fiona "And your Fiona?" She also nodded.

"OOkay, then we should probably get moving, don't want to stay here to long."

They nodded their agreement, also anxious to get out of this town.

"Great to be back I guess." I muttered under my breath.

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I had some issues. I left this file at a friends, so I couldn't upload Saturday, or Sunday, and then I had major writers block. But on Sunday, when I was drinking some apple juice, I discovered two things. First, I like apple juice! Second, I'll just split the chapter, so you guys don't lose interest. Genius right? Well, we will see tomorrow where our trio will do on there quest. Remember to review, it keeps me motivated :D. SL is outta here!**

**P.S- What did you guys think about my light lemon? Was it good? Where can I improve? I don't know, so you guys tell me right now, before I whip out a glock, and shoot your manhood off! Have a nice day! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6 Power, can bring Despair

**Hey guys, I'm back with part two of Andy's first Quest! I may not update daily now, seeing as I am writing larger chapters! Anyway, let's get the show on the road. Thanks for all the reviews BTW!**

SkyBlaze99: Thanks, I'm working on a fixed update schedule, so be on the lookout for that!

Gunsandgames: A Bunker huh? (Whips out RPG) Try me bro!

The Constitutionalist: Thanks for supporting me in my decision. (I really love your reviews, they are so informative, and clear!) You will see what I do with Andy and the others in this chapter, as I took this into mind, prior to your review. They do, in fact have some powers, that are respective to their Mistresses. Glad that you know how it feels to have writers block. :D

Faster XD 8D: Lol.

Guest: Ellie says not dark enough.

Hunter Killer OC production Co: Your Welcome!

xXx

_Black City…_

I was walking down Black Avenue (Original right?) with Fiona and Becca next to me. I had no problem whatsoever, except from some glares and comments like "Grey, man you got to tell me how you got those two!" or "How does a loser like him get girls like those?"

"How much further And- I mean Grey?" Fiona whined, almost slipping my name.

I hated the fact that I was changed back to my original look. I liked my white hair, and my cloak. These clothes were fine though, I mean, after all this was just temporary.

"Not much further Fiona." I replied. She's been asking this exact same question every fifteen seconds, obviously trying to get me to get angry.

"Ahh! Hey d-don't touch me like that!" Becca suddenly screamed.

I whipped around and saw a nasty looking man groping Becca, pulling her towards an alley, obviously trying to rape her. I growled and told Fiona to stay put, and don't talk to anyone. She nodded, scared of what looked like…me? I shook it out of my head though, Becca was my friend, and I wasn't about to let some freak have his way with her.

I turned the corner into the alley, seeing Becca naked, sobbing as she was held against the wall, the man fumbling with his belt. I felt my eyes flash, and I put in one ear bud, listening to my iPod. I quickly chose an offensive song, and started to charge, already feeling the drop coming. _Now playing Champagne Showers (Arion Dubstep)-LMFAO. Hey party people! I want you to grab your bottles! Put them up and down!_

I now started to run down the alley getting closer to Becca and her potential rapist. I was few feet away before I suddenly jumped. _Now shake, shake. Shake that bottle and make it! (Bass Drops Here, you should listen to this one!)_

My fist connected right in the man's temple, right as he was about to place himself in Becca. The man stumbled a few feet, and was about to look up to see his attacker, but I shoved my foot right in his jaw, sending him backwards. I still wouldn't relent even if he was unconscious. I kept kicking him harder and harder, but right as I was about to kill the man, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Fiona was there, trying to keep her composure, before she started crying. She shook her head, "Leave him Grey, we must help Becca."

I immediately started to lose my anger. My eyes softened as I saw Becca sobbing like a newborn. Fiona and I ran to her, but as I reached down to help Becca, she screamed "Stay away from me!"

I frowned, reaching for her "Becca it's me, Andy." Becca slapped my hand away, "You aren't Andy! A-Andy wouldn't bb-be so brutal!" She started to sob again, twice as hard.

"Fiona." I looked over to see the worried ice type. "Please help her get dressed."

"R-Right."

xXx

I had decided that if we were going to get out of here fast, I'd have to keep them closer. That said I had the girls walk in front of me. Becca was still crying, but she was quieting down some. She looked over her shoulder, and I gave her a smile. Becca suddenly turned around and hugged me for dear life.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking, "I should've stayed closer, or none of t-this.."

I pulled her closer, "It's my fault, I should've done this in the first place."

Becca smiled, some and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I turned to Fiona, who was frowning at me.

"Is there something the matter Fiona?" I asked, bewildered at what she was so fearful of earlier.

"Yeah, there is." She said stepping closer, "Your eyes, their different from their original color…"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Grey, what color are your eyes?" Fiona asked, while she dug through her pockets.

"Green, why?"

Fiona pulled out a small pocket mirror, and showed me what had happened. I gasped as I saw my eyes.

"T-Their red!" I said, freaking out. _How the hell did this happen?_ It's true, my eyes had changed to a deep crimson color.

"We should ask Arceus when we get back, but we need to find a place to stay the night, for Becca's sake. She's had a rough day." Fiona said, pocketing her mirror.

"Good idea, there is a hotel two blocks from here." I agreed. I was about to move Becca off me, but she had fallen asleep in my arms. I sighed. _So damn cute…_

I had Fiona up front, and I carried Becca, bridal style, to the nearest hotel. I rented a room for the three of us, and after placing Becca in the bed, I took a shower. I got changed, and found Fiona on the last bed. She smirked at me and turned off the light.

_Guess I'm roughing it…_ I laid down on the floor. Luckily, there was a spare blanket, and pillow. I sighed knowing I was going to be stiff in the morning.

"Shut up!" Fiona hissed, throwing a pillow at me. I smiled, and gently fell asleep, whisked to Lady Cresselia's wondrous land of dreaming.

xXx

_The next morning…_

I yawned as I woke up, stretching. I looked over at the clock. _8:45? Not too late for breakfast I hope…_

I got up and saw that both of the beds were empty. I frowned. _Where the hell did they go?_

I heard humming coming from the kitchen. I took a sniff and smelled eggs with cheese. And bacon!

I smiled, seeing Becca and Fiona working together to make their breakfast. I reached into the small pantry, and took out a paper bowl and cereal. I crossed over to the fridge, and grabbed some milk._ Wonder why I didn't make my own breakfast…_

Both girls looked up and saw what I was doing. Both rushed to me as I was about to pour the milk into the bowl. They grabbed my cereal, milk, and bowl away from me.

"What do you think you're doing mister?" Becca asked. I was a little intimidated by the way she said that.

"Making my breakfast, why?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"_We_ are making breakfast, you just relax right now, you earned it after what you did yesterday!" Fiona said, glaring.

"Y-You guys are making me breakfast?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah, it's not like you haven't had someone make homemade food for you before right?" Becca said, whisking the eggs in a bowl. Fiona put away everything I had taken out.

"I haven't…" I replied, looking down. Both girls looked at me, shock written over their face.

"You've never had someone do this?" Fiona whispered softly. I nodded, and began telling the story of my childhood, leaving out the part of Dad's murder. The orphanages that rejected me, living on the streets, fighting to live for food.

They both looked at me sadly when I finished. I smelled something burning and looked at Fiona's pan, smoke rising. I noticed this, and smirked to Fiona, "The bacons burning, hotshot."

Fiona gasped and turned to save the now burning bacon.

xXx

_3 minutes later…_

After they had both finished serving up the plates of food, and several excuses from Fiona about the bacon, we sat down to begin eating.

"It's alright Fiona, I like it crispy." I said, still smiling. I ate the bacon, finding it to be amazing.

"Hey this is really great Fiona!" I said.

Fiona blushed and started finding interest in the floor. "T-Thanks Andy." She said shyly, twirling a finger in her hair.

After finishing our breakfast, we got ready to leave. I checked us out of the hotel, and we were on our way to save the missing Pokémon.

xXx

_Outside of Black Tower…_

"Well, this is the place." I said. Fiona and Becca both nodded.

"Listen Andy, since this your first quest, you still need to learn." Becca said, as she saw me deflate. She looked over to Fiona for some help.

"Fine." I muttered, pouting.

"Aww, don't be like that, you'll be able to have some fun in a bit. Think of this as a learning experience." Fiona said, obviously enjoying the fact that I was going to be left out. _I have a feeling that this is not the case._ I thought to myself.

We crouched outside the back entrance to Black Tower, hoping that Arceus was right with the general location.

We were happy to see three thugs pushing a covered cart inside of the Tower. So of course we did what any champion would do. Beat the living crap out of them.

We looked in the cart and saw a load of poke balls. We nodded to each other, and opened all of the balls, close to the edge of White Forest, where they could live happily. The Pokémon glared at me for a bit, but other than that, adored Fiona and Becca, and eventually warmed up to me.

I pushed the cart over, spilling the balls over the place. I summoned Truth and told everyone to back off. I threw a few balls in the air, and sung my sword, shattering the delicate balls. (Like I will yours if you don't review!) Becca and Fiona then smashed the rest with their feet.

The now free Pokémon, shouted their thanks, and ran away into the forest. I smiled at the sight.

"Come on girls, there is more to be done." I said.

They nodded and we began to ascend the tower.

xXx

_Twenty minutes later…_

We met little to no resistance on the way, and the resistance we did meet was quickly taken care of by Fiona and Becca, while I sat and watched, watching how they handled the situation.

We had released all of the Pokémon, ensuring they would be safe, when I heard a faint cry of a woman screaming from the top floor.

"Hurry guys, someone's in trouble up there!" I said, hand over Truth's hilt.

After racing upstairs, I came face to face with several women, tied to chairs. All were gagged, but were making a little noise.

"Peek a boo, freak!" I heard from behind me. I felt a blunt object hit me in the back of my head. I grunted as I fell forward, but passed out from a kick to the face.

xXx

I groaned as I woke up. My head felt like a couple of Tauros had stampeded inside. _Whoever did this is going to pay!_

I looked in front of me and saw the women, still gagged, but were all staring at me, some hopeful, some saddened. Unfortunately, I saw a lot of familiar faces. I also saw Becca and Fiona. I glared, struggling against my bonds.

"So your awake, huh kid?" I heard from my left. I turned and glared even harder. I was greeted by the Snake-faced Bryant, my asshole stepdad. "What do you want asshole?" I spat.

I felt a gun jab me on my left cheek, and glared even harder as I heard Bryant laugh madly.

"This is too good kid, you're going to die right in front of your slut of a mother! This is going to be amazing." He said, chuckling.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I asked, frowning. He shoved me harder with the gun, forcing me to look to the right. In front of me was a woman that I haven't seen in about a year and a half. "M-Mom?"

She was crying, and looked absolutely horrible. She was gagged like all the others, but I could see what Bryant had done to her. She mouthed through the cloth, "I'm sorry baby." My anger flared up to a new height, strength pouring into my body.

"Well kid, guess I get to kill yah now, so let's cut the chit chat!" Bryant laughed, before stepping away from me, scared suddenly.

I saw a faint dark aura starting to circulate me, and I began to glow, changing into my champion clothing. But instead of being white and gold, my cloak was black and silver. I broke my bonds, scaring Bryant as he scrambled for his pistol.

"Dark pulse." I said, not knowing why. I stretched Truth out, and let loose a beam of dark energy, hitting every thug, knocking them unconscious. I started laughing a maniacs laugh though, advancing towards a now shaking Bryant. "What's the matter Bryant, a big strong man, scared of a puny boy?" I asked, in a very different voice. I wasn't even in control of my body, and I struggled against this unknown force."Let me tell you something though," I said, grabbing him by his jacket, holding him two feet in the air. The force then left my body, giving me control. "I'm no boy. Now die!" I sank Truth deep into his right hip, causing him to scream in agony. I let go, and he crumpled to the floor.

I then kneed, shaking, feeling repercussions. I heard Fiona and Becca grunting. I stood up, and said "And I'm no killer."

I walked away from Bryant and untied Becca and Fiona. They didn't say anything, but stared at me differently. I would to, but I was too focused on my task to notice that I had left my mother next to a slowly dying man. After I had turned around after untying the last girl, I saw Bryant holding a 9mm pistol to my mother's head.

"If I go down, I'm taking this bitch with me!" He screeched. Even with my new found power, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him. He pulled the trigger just as I flung Truth at him. I was staring at my mother's eyes, reading them. I saw only four words. I love you, Andy.

The shot connected with her, just as Bryant was hit in the chest, Truth stabbing right through him.

He fell face first, dead. I should've rejoiced, but I didn't. I just lost my mother. Bianca and Fiona looked at me horrified, realizing what might happen if I remained here. Fiona said something, and we began glowing gold. Knowing that I was about to be taken back to The Hall of Origin, I ran towards my mother. Just as I reached her though, I disappeared with Fiona and Becca. "Mom!" I shouted.

xXx

I stumbled in the main Council room, The Legends present along with some new faces. Becca and Fiona were next to me, Becca having tears falling down her face, Fiona wearing a very sincere apologetic face, trying to form words.

"Ah, Andy my champion was your mission a success?" Arceus called from atop her throne.

I fell forward as I felt my strength leave me as I began to get my own tears in my eyes. I nodded. Everyone stared at me wondering why I was in such a state. I punched the ground, forming a rather large crack in the floor. I stood up shaking.

"A-Andy are you alright?" I turned to see Natalie and my friends looking at me confused, at why I was sad. I should be happy that my quest was successful, right?

I shook my head, "I'm fine." I replied darkly, not caring that I hurt Natalie's feelings.

I then walked out of the room, but not before hearing Fiona say "H-He just watched his mother die."

That's when I ran out to the clearing, crying my eyes out. I had no one, just me._ I have to get stronger if I'm to protect my loved ones. _I thought.

xXx

_5 minutes later…_

"A-Andy, do you w-want to talk about it?" I heard Natalie ask nervously from behind me.

I shook my head, "I can't put into words what I'm feeling, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Andy."

"I need you to listen to me sing, a song my m-mom, sang for me. Can y-you do that?" I said, choking halfway through the sentence.

"Of course I will Andy. Do you want the others to listen?" My Absol companion asked. _She's so wonderful._

"Yes, please. Meet me here at about 9 p.m. I need to think." I said, feeling better about what I was going to do.

"Alright then Andy, remember if you need anything, _anything, _come see me, okay?" And with that, Natalie came closer and gave me a lick on the cheek, before wandering away, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Oh my god! I still hate myself for writing this bit, this is really sad D: Andy's mom died, and now he's falling into a deep depression. What song is he going to sing next? What is his new power? I don't even know! **

**Natalie: Yes you do! (Hits me in the face, drawing blood.)**

**Me: Ow! Anyway, keep up the Reviews if you don't want to end up in a well!**

**Natalie: (Licks my blood before blushing.) Oh my!**

**Me: What? (Natalie licks me more.) Stop that!**

**Natalie: You just taste so good, come here!**

**Me: See yah guys, SL is outta Here!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Short Lived Depression!

What's up guys, I'm back from the hospital! Just kidding though lol. In this chapter we will get a bit more emotional, so be sure to steel yourself before reading this! I'll try to make it long, but if you want rapid updates, the chaps will be only 1,000 to 2,000 words. So, here we go! :P

Lay Down Hunter: Thanks for all the reviews!

Guest: :C

Gunsandgames: Natalie: I didn't hurt him….much….I'm sure he enjoyed it ;P

The Constitutionalist: PM me bro, I'd love to hear your ideas! I like the songs suggested, so I'll try and find a place for them. :D

Alpha cock: Oh there will be lesbians (smiles darkly) there are always lesbians!

Hunter Killer OC production Co: Permission granted!

xXx

_Later that night…_

"Andy, are you still here?" Natalie asked, searching for me. She'd brought along Fiona, Becca, Ellie, Adrianna, an Umbreon, and a Flareon.

"Yeah." I replied, clutching my guitar. "I'm here."

"Oh so this is the boy? He doesn't look like mu-" the Umbreon began to boast, but I had already appeared in front of her, my guitar at my side.

"I don't look like what?" I asked, smiling a dark smile. She flattened her ears, and mumbled an apology.

"Ooo! He's fast, I want to play with him!" the Flareon said, jumping like a little kid.

"So, who are they?" I asked Natalie.

"The Umbreon is Ujana, and the Flareon is Flare." She replied, giving me a long concerned gaze.

"Guess it's nice to meet you two." I said, uncaring, "You guys ready?"

They all sat and prepared to listen to my song. _Andy, You're A Star- The Killers._

I experimentally plucked a string, satisfied that it was tuned to my liking. I began to strum to a steady dark sounding song.

"On the field I remember you were, incredible, hey shadda, hey shadda, yeah." I began to sing, my mother's lyrics of course._ I remember she used to sing this to me when I was sad, hopefully it still works…_

"On the field I remember you were, incredible, hey shadda, hey shadda, yeah." The song began to pick up a little with my playing. "On the match with the boys, you think you're alone, With pain that you drain from love. In a car with a girl, who promised me she's not your world, cause Andy you're a star."

The girls registered the lyrics in their minds, Becca and Natalie began tearing up. The others just looked at me sadly, except for Flare, who was truly enjoying the song.

"Leave your number on the locker, and I'll give you a call, hey shadda, hey shadda, yeah. Leave your legacy and gold on the plaques, that line the hall, hey shadda, hey shadda, yeah." The song began to pick up again, as did the girls emotional levels. On the streets, such a sweet face jumping in town, in the staffroom the verdict is in. In a car with a girl, who promised me she's not your world, cause Andy, you're a star! In nobody's eyes but mine. Andy, you're a star! In nobody's eyes but mine. Andy, you're a star! In nobody's eyes…..In nobody's eyes but mine." I played the rest of the song, all the girls, except Flare, were crying.

"A-Andy that was beautiful!" Adrianna managed between her sobs.

"Thank you, it was my mother's song." I replied. "It's getting late, you guys should go back and sleep." I suggested, trying to tell them that I wanted to be alone.

"G-Good idea, let's g-go girls." Fiona whimpered, I noted that she cried a little harder than the others.

"You coming to Andy?" Natalie asked me. I smiled and shook my head. It was just me and her in the clearing.

"Listen, Natalie," I began, "I need your help. I'm going to be kind of depressed for awhile, make sure I don't do anything to stupid ok?"

"Sure." Natalie replied, confident that she would keep me safe.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."

My Absol friend just blushed, trailing one of her claws in the dirt.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others." I said, flashing her a smile. Little did we know it would be one of my last for a while.

She nodded, and we both walked side by side, out of a forest where I'd spend almost all of my days.

xXx

_3 weeks later…_

My condition had worsened over the three weeks of depression. I hardly ate, and socialized with anyone, unless spoken to, and a few champions had finally met with me. There was a Dewott, named Samantha, but she preferred to be called Sam, and a Miltank named Maria. They were okay with me, but Sam seemed a little hostile when I first met her. It could've been that swords at the throat were a greeting, or she planned to kill me.

I woke up. On my own. I haven't done that for almost two weeks. Natalie was sleeping on the bed above me, her paw, close to my face. I brightened up a little, which was a warning sign to me. Becca warned me that if this happened, I would either cure my depression, or it would worsen. I didn't want to wake Natalie, she had slaved to my every need, keeping me alive.

_Guess today's the day.._

I wrote a short note to Natalie that I'd be in the forest. She'd probably come looking for me as soon as she woke up, but if I wanted free time, I would have to leave now. I felt a slight impulse, and grabbed my guitar.

The 'Clearing' was my sanctuary. I'd train here, only to be sure I haven't lost any of my skills. I had moved a boulder into the center, for me to relax on, and I made my way to it.

I felt a presence, and scanned the immediate surrounding area. But my gut was pulling me to my rock.

I sighed as I sat upon my rock, staring up to the sky, looking at the clouds. I hadn't used my guitar since that night I sang my mother's song, but I _really _ wanted to play it. As if possessed, I began to play my guitar.

xXx

_Natalie's POV_…

My heart skipped a beat when I read that note. He is now in a state of mind where anything can set him off, in either direction.

_I've got to find him, to make sure he's safe._

I ran to the clearing Andy had established his. I stuck to the shadows, when I heard a strange, techno sounding song emitting from Andy's boulder. I saw him there, beginning to play his guitar, eyes closed as he concentrated. He began to sing a song, and I had an eerie feeling that this was his 'moment' as Becca put it.

xXx

_Andy's POV…_

_Sail- AWOLnation_ (LISTEN TO THIS, so you will understand!)

I heard a techno music, and a slight choir noise emitting from the guitar I was currently playing. I knew this song, and knew that I had to sing it, knowing that this would be a factor in deciding my fate.

"This is how I show my love. I made it in my mind because, I blame it on my ADD, baby." My voice had changed to a sort of static sounding voice. _Changes voices too? _The song began to blare out, sounding completely serious, yet care-free at the sametime.

"This is how an Angel dies. I blame it on my own sick pride. Blame it on my ADD, baby."

I heard rustling in the bushes, a quick 360 look of my surroundings, and I saw my fellow champions, looking at me, worry on all of their faces. I was so in tuned to my music, that I hadn't missed a beat.

"Maybe I should cry for help. Maybe I should kill myself." Everyone took a couple steps closer, wondering if I was going to do just that. I noticed Truth in front of me, shining. "Blame it on my ADD, baby."

"Maybe I'm a different breed. Maybe I'm not listening. Blame it on my ADD, baby." I sang, beofr the music just cut itself off. All of my fellow champions looked at me, crouched before I picked up Truth.

My champions advanced on me, ready to save me.

I looked at my sword, and back to my champions, my friends. My vision, then focused on Natalie, who was further behind the champions. Her face streaked with tears. I hopped off the rock, Truth in hand, and made my way to her. Her entire body shaking.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you crying for?" I asked softly, my voice sounding normal.

Her body stopped shaking. She looked up at me glaring, unformed tears at the tips. I found myself locked in one her gaze. _She's so beautiful…_

She growled, and Natalie tackled me and used her scythe to cut a gash in my chest.

I didn't even flinch. She took it a different way.

"I swear to Arceus Andy, that if you try to kill yourself, and l-leave m-me…" She tried to finish but she just started crying into my shoulder.

I felt absolutely horrible. I looked and saw my friends, tears that made a sweet caress on their faces.

"I don't deserve to be cried for…" I said.

"That's not true! You've done really amazing things in such a short amount of time! You survived Moltres's fire attacks, saved hundreds of Pokémon, prevented Becca from getting raped, and you avenged your mother!" Adrianna yelled, her words slapping me like a mad Brit.

I moved Natalie off of me, causing her to cry harder. I picked up Truth, and removed it from its scabbard. I stared into Truth for what seemed like minutes, but what was really just seconds.

I started shaking. Then I chuckled. My chuckling then evolved into laughter, the girls staring at me in confusion.

I turned to Natalie, and placed Truth down. "Like I said before, I don't deserve to be cried for…" I brought Natalie into a hug, "And my friends don't deserve to be sad." I said softly, before placing a kiss on Natalie's head.

She blushed madly, looking up at me. "S-So, w-what are you g-going to do?" She said, stuttering.

I smiled, looking them all in the eye. "I'm going to make sure my friends are safe, if it's physical or emotional, I'm going to protect you. Besides, I can't really do that if I'm dead." I chuckled along with my friends at my joke.

"Come on guys, it's time we made things normal." I said. Everyone smiled brightly. Then the air was filled with a sweet scent. All the girls eyes turned to fear.

"Becca, what is today?" Ujana asked, worried for some reason.

Becca visibly pailed. "The 7th of Feburary," she gulped before finishing her sentence, "The beginning of Heat month."

**Lol. Sorry for the late update, but anyway here's the breakdown. Andy went into a depression, sorry I didn't make that part longer, and has dug himself out of it. He made his feelings known to Natalie, and something called Heat Month has started. Guess you know what that means?**

**Natalie: (Huffing) I don't know why you made him kiss me, I only like kissing you.**

**Me: Aww, don't be like that, it's for the readers…..MMMPH!**

**Natalie: (Starts pulling me to the bedroom) Come on! Let's have some fun.**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8 A gift in Heat

So were back! I hope you guys will find this chapter rather humorous and…

Natalie: Totally sexy?

Me: (Sweatdrops) Right…..Anyway, Some champion powers are explained, there are a lot of suggestions, maybe a lemon or two, maybe in the next chapter, we will see…. Let's roll!

The Constitutionalist: I think we are going to be great friends, and I hope that we might co author a story. Glad you liked the song!

Gunsandgames: Me too.

Lay Down Hunter: You know, I think just because of that, I'll put in a British Pokémon. How's that sound?

Skyblaze99: I know right?

Hunter Killer OC production CO: Good effect on target, Sergeant Killer!

Alpha cock: :D

xXx

The group went silent. The girls were blushing, rather hard.

"What the hell is Heat Month?" I asked, having a faint idea.

Becca turned to me and said, "Y-you know that a f-female Pokémon goes into h-heat, right? Well, it's when w-we need a m-male."

The girls suddenly perked up, and all eyes turned to me, gazing upon me with a look of incertainty, that quickly changed to lust.

"Hey Andy, could you be a doll and come here?" Ellie asked sweetly. I groaned, knowing what she wanted.

I started backing up as the girls started advancing, except for Becca, as they were in their lust crazed state.

"Uh girls, I uh, I got to go now, so…" I turned and began to walk out of the forest, but not before I felt myself being pulled back.

"Oh come on Andy, we all just want some fun." Flare giggled. All the other girls smiled. I frowned, knowing what they wanted.

"Back off girls, you aren't thinking straight." I tried reasoning, but Ellie just used her Psychic, and pinned me against a tree.

"Oh please Andy, your mind might say no, but your body says otherwise." Adrianna said, starting to rub against me sensually. I let out a small grunt of pleasure, and I saw the girls smile, thinking they won.

_Damn, I don't want to hurt them, especially since I barely know my own strength, and I don't know what my power is, but if I must…_

I sighed, and the girls all leaned in closer.

I looked up, my red eyes frowning. (I know that I said his eye was damaged, but it was healed during his depression, I just didn't want to put it in. LOL.) "I said back off." I growled, my clothes starting to change to their black and silver. Ellie's psychic hold instantly broke, my theory proven correct. _Great, I guess I have Pokémon types, I wonder if I only have a few, or maybe all of them?_

A thin circle of dust was circulating in the dirt below me, as I forced my energy into my legs. _I hope this works…_

I breathed in, and leapt over all the girls, and got the hell out of there.

"We will get you Andy, just you wait!" Flare called.

"You can't run forever, you know." Adrianna said, running next to me. She was using extremespeed, a really fast move.

I cursed and began to do some parkour, taking to the trees of the forest around me, using the vines for some extra momentum and stability. _Just like in Black City…_

I heard Adrianna yell something about mud in her fur, but I had quickly ran out of the immediate area, searching for a place to rest. _I think I'll just live out here for a while, then I'll go back to the Hall._

xXx

_Two days later…_

I heard some rustling behind me, as I bent down at a stream, and saw a Vaporeon and Leafeon walk to the bank next to me.

I raised an eyebrow, as I smelled the sweet scent of the two female's arousal. I sighed, as I felt my pants starting to tighten. _Damned pheromones._

"You look a little tired, champion of Arceus, I think we know a way to help you relax." The Leafeon said, edging closer to me, a light blush upon her cute face.

"Who exactly are you two?" I asked, cursing to myself for being too tired to run farther.

I felt myself pushed and pulled backwards, leaving me on my back. The Vaporeon giggled.

"I'm Lisa, and this is my sister, Veronica." The Leafeon said, addressing me and the Vaporeon.

I groaned as I felt myself rolled onto my stomach, my back sore from a quick nap on a tree. They both giggled, and I felt my cloak and shirt removed off my skin.

Liza sat down in front of me, looking into my eyes, hers full of lust, mine reflecting a solemn defeated shine. "You're going to love Vern's massage." She said, licking my ear.

I groaned as I felt a slight pressure on my lower back, and looked behind me to see Veronica, using her paws to work out a knot. I sighed in content as I felt my body relax.

My massage was going well for five minutes, until I heard Liza say something, that made me sit bolt upright up, and hastily putting on my clothes.

And boy did I run.

"Oh, he sure is fast, and strong…" I heard Veronica say behind me, as the girls giggled. _Women, all they want is sex._

xXx

_One week later…_

I stumbled into the cafeteria, and saw the girls all looking up at my abused body. Some looked down and blushed, mainly Adrianna, Natalie, Sam, and Ellie.

My clothes had taken a beating. In fact, they are more rags than clothing, seeing as how there were cuts, and burns, all over it. My hair was dirty, and I wanted to be clean.

I smelt the smell of arousal, and put on my makeshift mask, that covered my nose and mouth, that I made from some of my torn clothing.

Over my week in the forest, I learned a lot of things. The four girls previously mentioned, were extremely aggressive, preferring to attack me, forcing me to have sex with them. At least, that's what they would get if they caught me. The others tried to seduce me with other, more nicer tactics. Like a massage, swimming, and playing a game.

I sighed, and headed to Natalie's room, and grabbed a change of clothing. Instead of changing into my cloak, I wore a form fitting white shirt, and some gym shorts. Over my time spent here, I had learned many new assets to my powers. I had learned that I can change into different Pokémon types, and I have learned to take on a few. I liked how every time I was in my champions clothing, it would change color, just like Lady Arceus would, when she changed type.

I went back to the cafeteria, and crossed straight through it, heading towards the outdoor practice arena.

I heard the girls shuffle behind me, and I sighed again, knowing they would probably want to watch me train.

As I entered the arena, I turned behind me, and sure enough, they were in the stands. I smiled and grabbed my iPod, and chose a new playlist that unlocked, called Special. Each song, would help me change into whatever type matched, even if I could do it by myself. I started to think of what type I need to practice on. I had Dark down, Water pretty used, so all that I had left at the moment was Fire. I smiled inwardly. I chose the song I first listened to when I got here, as it reflects upon this great power bestown upon me. (The song is Firestarter by Kdrew.)

I placed my earbuds inside my head and pressed play. I set my other things on the ground, away from harm, which consisted of my cloak, Truth, and a few bottles of water.

I walked into the center of the field, and let my power start to build. I felt a strong tugging from my heart, which is what I always felt when I used this specific type.

_I close my eyes at night and hope that I will dream, to get me out this place and onto better things._

I closed my eyes, as I set up the targets, and a clock for my training. I looked over in the bleachers to see a few of the Council members have joined. I guess Lady Arceus, Lady Meloetta, Lady Articuno, Lady Dialga, Lady Reshiram, and Lady Virizion had nothing going on today, so they wanted to see their champions' progress. I frowned when I saw all six of them, with slight blushing. _I hope that Heat Month doesn't affect them too._

_Because I tried so hard and got so far to let this slip away, and refuse to let someone put out my flame._

_You've got to try much harder! Hold me underwater! And you can make it darker. Cause I'll burn it all up._

I was in the center of the arena, wearing a smirk. I normally transformed when the base drops. And were the girls in for a shock.

_Cause I'm a Fire Starter! (DROP)_

I was engulfed in a torrent of flames, except it didn't hurt me at all, in fact it did quite the opposite.

I felt the warm sensation of the fire die, and I slowly opened my eyes. I sighed, noticing I was wearing my cloak again, except it was a fiery red and bright orange. _But I wanted to be more flexible…oh well._

The girls and council members let out small gasps of surprise at this, and I turned my head, giving Lady Arceus a quick nod. She smiled, and blushed a little harder.

I turned back to look at my training field. I had some targets to hit with my flamethrower, a speed area, a strength area, and some weights. _Seems good to me._

I started doing some stretches before hearing Adrianna shout, "Quit teasing us with your flashy tricks, and show us what you got boy!"

I frowned. "You did not just call me what I think you just called me." I said, starting to feel my type changing.

Adrianna leaned over the edge, motioning for me to come closer. She leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I could give you some _private_ lessons if you want, hotshot. Unless you think a boy like you can handle a man's job."

I growled, my eyes flashing in irritation. I heard Adrianna let out an eep, as I picked her up with one arm, and took her into the training arena with me.

"W-What are you doing, Andy?" Adrianna asked, a slight quiver of fear in her voice. I growled as I put away my original equipment, including my iPod.

I walked up to her leaned in and whispered, "You're going to teach me how to control this."

She breathed sharply, "A-Anything."

I leaned in closer, as if I were going to kiss her, Adrianna moving to meet me, before I pulled away.

"You tease!" Adrianna yelled, flustered.

I smirked, "How about this, if you beat me, you get me for a day. Fair?"

Everyone looked at me in shock. Adrianna beamed, "Prepare to lose, my dear toy."

I rolled as a very powerful Fire blast, was fired at where I was standing earlier. "Hey, watch it."

I ducked and rolled again, as she charged, but she started fighting me much more seriously than last time. Her movements were precise, and her grace reflected that. I shook my head. _Must be the pheromones._

I knew that I probably wouldn't last much longer in this form, seeing as she was much more experienced. I would use water, but I'm not even sure that would work. I frowned, knowing I could risk everyone here if I did that move, when I first gained this power. I decided that if I knew I couldn't win, I'd forfeit.

I raised my hand about two minutes into our spar, Adrianna's head tilted in confusion.

"You win." I said simply. My crowd looked at me like I was insane.

Adrianna started advancing on me, but I pulled her into an embrace, and she just melted into my arms.

"I'm all yours tonight." I whispered, licking her ear. She let out a slight moan. The others glared at me for not being the first to mate them.

"Listen guys, if you really want me to, I will help all of you." I said, and their eyes softened, and some even started drooling. _Shit, I may be the luckiest guy in the world, but some of these guys are a little…rough._

Adrianna pulled me closer, giggling. "Mine."

_What the fuck did I just do?_

xXx

"Andy." Adrianna, whispered into my ear behind me. This night so far had been nice. We had taken a walk, ate a nice dinner, and now was the time where we both lost something.

"Yes, my dear?" I replied, putting as much love into my voice as possible.

She tackled me, pinning me to the rock in my clearing. "I don't want to have just sex. I want some passion, so be a dear and fuck me like an animal."

**LEMON BEGINNNG**

"Adrianna, as you are my 'mistress' for the day, I'll try my best to pleasure you."

Adrianna, murred a little as I ran my hand through her soft fur.

"Lick me."She breathed. I lied down, dragging her with me, and rolled over, me on top of her. Fireflies were around us, making the scenery just perfect.

"Aww, you don't want me to take the lead? To make you feel pleasure as high as Rayquaza flies?" I asked.

She blushed a little. "Do what you will, just get rid of my heat, it's killing me!"

I silenced her whine with a kiss on her lips. I knew I was going all the way tonight, so I wasn't going to hold back.

She instantly submitted to my aggressive kiss, letting out a moan of approval.

I didn't want to be too much of a tease, but I think she might need some foreplay. We both detached our lips from each other.

"Wow." Adrianna breathed, already panting. I smirked, seeing how one kiss made her so submissive.

"Do you really want it? You want me to take you, to make you mine?" I whispered, trying to get any reaction out of her.

I started to nibble her neck, Adrianna letting out small squeaks of pleasure. "Y-Yes."

I smiled, and snaked my way down her body, trailing kisses down the way. When I saw her beautiful slit, I licked my lips.

I started licking her outer walls, her paws coming to rest behind my head, trying to push me further.

I stuck my tongue inside her incredibly tight and warm slit, earning a loud moan from Adrianna, who was starting to squirm underneath me. _Tastes like cinnamon…_

I started thrusting my tongue into her, trying to get more of her tasty juices into my mouth. I eventually decided to tease her more, and pulled my tongue away.

Adrianna growled her eyes squinting, "Why'd you s-stop?"

I smiled. "You want me to continue?"

Adrianna frowned, "Well duh, come on, don't leave a girl hanging!"

I went up to her neck, starting to nibble on it. I licked her ear, whispering, "Beg me to let you finish."

Adrianna pushed me up a little, "Never!"

I smiled. "Fine then." I started to get up, and made way to my clothes.

"W-Wait, Andy."

I turned and saw her blushing wildly.

"Yes Adrianna?"

She looked me in the eyes, her face pleading.

"Make me cum."

I smirked tackling her to the ground. She let out a small squeak.

"With pleasure." I leaned down, and began to continue my ministrations. I got a dirty thought, and started to probe her tailhole with my finger.

She let out excited moans, signaling her climax. I thrust my finger inside, making her scream in ecstasy.

I cleaned up her juices, before leaning against a tree. I smirked at her, "Your turn. You deserve a treat."

She crawled towards me, staring intently at my 7-inch member, licking her lips at me.

She gave it a quick tender lick, and started licking it more, her hot tongue feeling like heaven.

"Just like that…" I moaned. She looked at me with her sweet blue eyes, and engulfed my whole member.

Her mouth was amazing.

I let out a loud moan, "I s-swear that you love doing that."

She let out a moan, adding more pleasure to me. I was so close.

"I-I'm cumming." I grunted, my load bursting inside her mouth. She didn't miss a drop.

She crawled up to my face, and showed the mess I made, before swallowing. I looked at her mouth agape.

"You are such a slut." I said. She giggled, and got up, turning on all fours, leaning down. She shook her delectable rump at me.

"Come and get it big boy." She murred.

I started to line myself up with her, and looked at her for reassurance. She nodded at me, and I slowly sunk my dick into her velvet like folds.

We both moaned at the sensation, until I hit her barrier. I again looked at her, and she replied "Hurry up, I can't remain a virgin forever!"

I kissed her on her lips, and thrust sharply into her. Adrianna cried out, and started to claw the ground.

I didn't move an inch, knowing how it might make things worse. After a few minutes, Adrianna started to grind against me, signaling she was ready.

I started to go in and slow, speeding up gradually. She kept moaning out my name, and constantly bumped back against me, until we met a rhythm, making us both moan.

"S-So tight!" I moaned.

"S-So big!" She replied, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

I started getting close, and so was she. I can only say four words. I went all out.

I pistoned into her, her front legs giving way to the sudden pleasure. Adrianna's body was rocking with my powerful thrusts.

Her cavern tightened around me, as she came, screaming into the air as fire escaped her maw.

"I-I'm cumming!" I yelled, going as fast as I could inside the Arcanine.

"Cum inside! I want to feel it!" Adrianna moaned.

I hilted myself inside her, releasing my seed deep inside her, before pulling out.

I lay down next to Adrianna, who was already basking in the afterglow.

I yawned, and snuggled closer to her warm body.

"Goodnight my prince." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"And goodnight to you to, my queen."

**So sorry for the late update, but I hope this lemon can be accepted as a peace offering. Please review what you guys think about this chapter, and where I can improve.**

**Natalie: (Sneaks behind me) You know what's better than writing sex?**

**Me: What?**

**Natalie: (Grins, dragging me to the floor) Having it!**

**Me: Don't forget the reviews! SL is getting raped!**


	9. Chapter 9 Be my Midnight Queen!

**Hey guys, it's SL, and I got some good and bad news. Bad news is my computer broke for some unkwon reasons….**

**Natalie: (Hides Stolen cables and components) I wonder why….**

**Me: The good news is, I'm using my old computer to write the new chapters, but updates will be slower. Anyway, I know it's a little late for this, but here is the Valentine's Day special :D**

**Gunsandgames: Natalie: Can't I have some fun with my boy toy?**

**Damzero: :D**

**Hunter Killer OC production Co: …..Shut up…..**

**The Constitutionalist: That's a great song, but it may not be for Arceus…..**

**Alpha Cock: Patience my young Padawon.**

**Skyblaze99: Correct.**

xXx

_The next Day…_

It was one hell of a night last night. But it was one pain in the ass this moring. I had woken up, only to pass out. I had no idea why I was so drained, but Adrianna seemed perfectly fine. She was concerned, and we soon discovered that I had a fever.

"This is just great…" I muttered.

"Oh, cheer up! We are going to have a lot of fun this week!" Adrianna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the champions are on holiday for the week in celebration for Valentines!" Adrianna explained, excitement evident on her face.

_Vacation huh?_

xXx

_About half an hour later…_

The girls and I were sitting in a courtyard, letting the nice February breezes wash over us. I sighed in contempt.

"Hey Andy?" Natalie asked, sitting up. I sat up to meet her, as did all the other girls.

"What's up?" I replied, curious as to what she needed.

"Where do we want to go for vacation? We all voted to leave, and we also put you on the list for travel. But we don't know any really nice vacation spots." Ujaya said.

I frowned. _Don't I get a say in this._

"Well duh silly, that's why you're picking." Ellie said, obviously reading my mind.

"Stop going through my head, it's kind of creepy." I shuddered.

Ellie took a innocent look on her face. "Why, got any naughty things up in there?"

I glared at her. "No. But there are some crazy ass things up there, which no one should see. Especially with all these things that I've done..."

"Oh please, I'm sure they aren't that bad." Ellie said, her eyes already starting to get their purple tint in them.

I growled and leapt from my position, tackling Ellie, pinning her underneath me. Ellie blushed a little.

"Oh, getting aggressive?" I turned my head and saw Arceus and a few other council members staring at me in shock.

"Have I done something wrong milady?" I asked, hoping that I haven't disturbed any old emotions.

"No, you haven't my dear, but you did lunge quite a few yards."

I turned and looked behind me and saw she was right. I had leaped almost 15 feet! _This kinda stinks…_

I got up off of Ellie, and brushed my cloak of its dust, before being tackled by a pink flash.

"He's really strong, isn't he Arceus?" I felt something land on my head, and looked up, seeing none other than mew sitting on my head.

"Mistress!" Flare yelled, also jumping on me.

"Lady Mew is your mistress Flare?" I asked, confused.

"Champions don't have to represent type, but personality. Flare's childish antics are almost an exact match for Mew's." Dialga said, walking up closer.

"That's interesting." I replied.

"So anyway, do you know a good vacation spot for us Champion?" I looked and saw the three Johto dogs, looking at me expectantly.

I frowned, trying to think of a place that would be nice. There were several place that were good vacationing spots, before I thought of the perfect spot.

I smiled as I looked at everyone. "Ever been to Undella Town?"

xXx

_About 3 hours later…_

Everyone had agreed to my choice, trusting my judgment. Arceus told everyone about what we would do.

When all 28 of us were ready, we went into the portal room, before Arceus stopped us.

"We can't all be in human form. It would be too suspicious if 27 girls were with one guy." She explained.

We nodded in agreement.

"We will do it like this. Andy will have to be a trainer, and a few of us can be in human forms, fair?" She asked.

"I can only take six of them at a time, milady." I said. She was right of course. One guy with 27 beautiful women would be a little crazy.

"Andy, your six Pokémon will be, Suicune, Dialga, Georgia, Samantha, Giratina, and me." Arceus said.

"The rest of us are in human forms then?" Ujaya asked.

"Correct."

"Okay then, why don't we have another trainer." Flare asked.

"Alright, Flare will have Mew, Ellie, Natalie, Lisa, and Fiona. Ujaya will have Articuno, Veronica, Raikou, Entei, and Lisa. Is that alright?" Arceus asked.

We all nodded.

And with that Arceus opened the portal, and we were off to Undella town.

xXx

We landed in a clearing, all facing towards Undella town. Then I made my mistake of turning around.

All of the girls, excluding the pokemon chosen to remain in their respective forms were naked, their clothes on the ground in front of them.

"Gah!" I shouted, all of them looking up at me as I turned away, holding both hands on my nose, trying desperately to stop the waterfall of blood.

"Are you alright Andy?" Ujaya asked, only wearing her shorts as she looked at me.

"Please, put on all of your clothes!" I said, my face redder than a tomato.

"Done. You can look now." I turned to look at my company, and had to fight the urge to explore with my eyes.

I looked at Arceus, who was giggling at me, and the other girls were staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing clothes, thank Arceus! I had turned back into my regular appearance, except I was older. I was more toned, and I was a bit taller now.

"Wow, you're looking good." Natalie said, coming closer, "Is this what you really look like?"

I nodded, before looking away in the distance. I growled inwardly, and my fists clenched, as I caught sight of a Rilou, stuck to a tree in a net.

I reached behind my back, and pulled out Truth. I saw the girls back off a little, and I changed type, as my normally white jacket, turned to black, the cords turning to silver. I walked up to the tree, and started climbing, trying to get closer to the poor Rilou.

"What's up with him?" Flare asked, as she and the others watched me climb the tree.

xXx

I reached the top, and saw the little Rilou, struggling against the net. As it saw me however, it struggled even more. I heard the branch starting to snap.

"Hey, calm down or else the branch wil-" I started to say, before the branch broke, taking the Rilou with it.

I instantly jumped after the Rilou, and caught the branch. Seeing how I was about twenty feet from the ground, I used my strength, and threw the Rilou up, and accidently threw truth with it.

I hit the ground hard, and the girls cried out. I groaned, feeling my left arm dislocated. Becca was starting to heal me before is saw a certain white sword falling point first towards Becca! I immediately leaned forward, pushing Becca away, just in time, before my own sword went straight into the spot she was in before.

Becca was looking at me in shock, starting to shake. I didn't know why though. I stood up, and made my way over to her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned for her health.

"H-How are you alive!?" Becca asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself Andy!" Ujaya said.

I looked down, seeing my blade, my own damn sword, imbedded in my chest. I started chuckling.

I pulled Truth out of my body, and popped my shoulder back into place. I didn't even flinch.

I heard a cry in the air, and looked up seeing a freefalling Rilou. I put my hands out, and caught the poor thing, it's eyes wide.

I yawned, "I'm feeling a little tired." I muttered, my strength leaving me. I started stumbling forward.

Everyone cried out and rushed to help, but I ignored them. My breath was shaky, I knew I was losing blood. I saw my vision starting to fade, and before it did, I looked at the creature I was carrying.

I gave a very light laugh, that turned into me coughing a little blood. The Rilou whimpered, and I fell to my knees.

I looked up to the Rilou's eyes, and whispered, "They'll take care of us."

I fell unconscious to the cry of a woman screaming for help.

xXx

It was dark, and I was lonely. _Where am I?_

'We are in your subconscious boy' a voice called. I looked behind me, and saw a beautiful woman, who looked like an angel. She was wearing a robe that resembled my cloak, and had luscious blond hair that went to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked, not scared of the fact that I might've died.

'I'm all that sees boy, I may be beautiful to you, but I have been referred to as ugly, especially when compared to my sister, Lies.' The lady spoke, a slight sadness crossing her face.

"You can't be serious…" I said, shocked, "You're Truth?"

Truth looked at me and smiled. 'Correct my dear boy, you are smarter than you appear.' She leaned in closer. 'But our talk must end, I'll speak with you soon.' She flicked my forehead and I felt myself being pushed.

xXx

_Undella Town- Pokemon Center…_

I woke with a jolt, scaring the shit out of everyone. I was sweating, and panting, my eyes wildly searching.

"Hey, take it easy!" Becca scolded, pushing me back into my bed.

"Where's Truth?" I asked, searching for my sword. "I need to see her."

"Did you just call your sword a her?" Ujaya asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, I just spoke with her." I replied.

Arceus and the others frowned. I then realized how stupid I sounded.

"How's the Rilou?" I asked, quickly changing the topic.

"He's fine, and he left back to his home." Natalie said.

I sighed and leaned back into my bed. I finally took note of my surroundings.

"Arceus, how come he didn't die?" Flare asked disappointed. _D-Did she want me to die!?_

I chuckled. "You can't kill me. And I certainly can't. Believe me, I tried."

They all smiled at my joke.

"This place…is familiar." I began. I looked at the walls and saw a picture on the wall of me and a blond girl.

"No way!" I said, bolting up out of my bed, my injuries forgotten.

I studied the girl in the picture, and knew I wasn't dreaming. A tear rolled down my face, and I heard my door open. I turned and saw the girl from the picture, except she was much older.

"Sister!" I said excitedly, giving my sister a hug. She smiled, and hugged me back.

"Oh Andy, you had me so worried. I heard about mom, so I came back to take you back to Sinnoh with me, but you weren't there, and I was searching for so long…" She said, before Natalie interrupted.

"Who is she?" She asked.

I smiled, "Everyone, this is Cynthia, my sister."

xXx

_Three Days later…_

Cynthia and I had caught up over my recovery time. I had Arceus' permission to tell her what I was, and I think she took it well. But, some 'Leauge' business came up, and she had to leave. She left me the vacation home she had with us. She left yesterday morning.

Other than that, the girls decided to all change to their human forms, since the house could fit almost 10 wailords.

The girls had gone shopping, except for Ellie and Ujaya. Ellie was reading a book and I read one as well, while Ujaya looked out a window. She sighed. We ignored her.

She sighed a little louder. I looked at her. She was a pretty girl, with black hair, and was about a foot shorter than me. She had a black shirt and jeans on, that matched her curves perfectly.

"Need something?" I asked, putting my own book to the side.

"I'm bored, let's go do something fun." She whined.

"It's your fault you didn't want to go shopping with the others." I pointed out. "But I guess we could find something to do."

She smiled. Ellie let out a snore. I looked over, and saw that she had fallen asleep. She was curled up on the couch, her glasses almost sliding off her face. She looked a lot like Ujaya, except she wore a light purple shirt instead. Not to mention that her hair was purple as well.

"How about we go for a walk?" I suggested. She nodded in response, already putting on her shoes.

"Let me just put Ellie upstairs." I said, picking up Ellie, and carrying her to her room.

I set her down on the bed, took off her glasses, and covered her in blankets.

I went downstairs, and Ujaya and I went outside.

During our walk, we stopped and got some ice cream, and watched the sunset. I took Ujaya to a Pokémon musical, which she seemed to like. It was dark by the time we left the theater. Ujaya shuddered as a cool night wind blew over us. I chuckled as I took off my jacket, and handed it to her.

"Oh my, what a gentleman." She curtsied, as she quickly put on my jacket.

"And what a pretty lady we have here boys!" A man's voice said. I was pushed forward, and turned to see three punks.

I growled. "Shouldn't have done that." I warned.

He laughed. "Oh please, some loser like you hanging out with this hot piece of ass! Don't make me laugh!"

He smacked Ujaya's butt, making her yelp. I moved to stop him, but his two cronies got in the way.

"Nuh-uh, you don't deserve a girl like this." He turned and looked at Ujaya, "Hey babe, how bout we ditch this loser, and we show you a good time."

"No thank you, I'll stay with him." She replied, shrugging him off.

_That's the way!_

She knelt down, and helped me up. The three of them whipped out knives.

I frowned. Ujaya paled. They lunged.

I kept myself between them and Ujaya, keeping her out of harm.

I pulled out my iPod and put in the earbuds. This only seemed to make them angrier.

"Oh, look out, we got a badass over here!" Cronie One joked.

I smiled as I chose Balanced. I started scrolling through my library.

"Guess he's listening to music, so he doesn't hear himself cry!" Cronie Two said, advancing.

Satisfied with my song I took a different stance than usual. _Now Playing 'Midnight Queen'- Nickelback._

_I'm in a bar full of bikers and a handful of junkies._

I move Ujaya back a little more.

_It's a 50/50 chance that they're planning to jump me._

I walked forward to the laughing crooks.

_Anybody drinking is lucky just to leave here alive._

I cracked my knuckles.

_Well my favorite little waitress has a hold of my heart._

The trio noticed me, and walked towards me.

_But there's a shotgun loaded hidden under the bar. Her fingers on the trigger if anybody gets outta line._

Number one lunged forward with his knife. I rolled to my right.

_There's other places are better to go, but I'm addicted to the red light show._

My fist connected into number two's gut, causing him to stumble and drop his knife.

_Feel like a king and she's my ace in the hole. And I can't get enough of the things that she does._

I picked up his knife, and began to twirl it in my hand.

_She's gonna be my midnight queen! Lock and load and I'm ready to go!_

Ugly one and three tried to rush me, but I quickly disarmed them.

_She's gunna' lick, my, pistol clean,She's gotta' holda' me and ain't lettin' go!And I can't get enough of the things that she does!_

I started laughing as they realized I was too much for them to handle. I bent over and picked up the other knives.

"Yo boss, let's get out of here!"

"You ain't seen the last of us!"

I walked back to Ujaya, still listening to the song. I smiled, and she ran and gave me a hug.

As we were walking back to Cynthia's vacation home, she grabbed my arm. I looked down at her.

"Can I listen?" she asked, giving the most adorable look.

"Sure, why not?" I replied, giving her my iPod.

She began to listen but she quickly started to blush. I began to smell the arousal on her.

"What part are you at?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"A-Andy, I need to ask you something…" She said, tracing her foot in the sand.

"Yes?"

She leaned close, our lips almost touching. "Let me be your midnight queen."

**Lemon Begin**

**A/N This is a humanxpokemorph lemon, don't like, don't read :D**

She pulled me into a hug, as she kissed me with her heavenly lips. I didn't resist, as she pulled me towards a secluded clearing behind the house.

"My queen, shouldn't we do this somewhere comfortable?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. I picked her up, and carried her bridal style into the house. Ellie saw us, and smelled the arousal emmiting from Ujaya.

"Oh my, is my dear sister getting all horny?" She asked. I set down Ujaya, and Ellie quickly ran over, and gave her a kiss. Ujaya began to moan as Ellie began to grab her perfect ass, and the small kiss quickly turned in to a full on battle for dominance.

Let's just say it gets hotter.

I grabbed both of the girls, and lead them upstairs towards my room. I reached over and grabbed a handful of their butts, eliciting moans from the pair of sexy eeveelutions.

We began to take off our clothes, and Ujaya and Ellie were suddenly on the bed. They were both groping at each other, and were moaning constantly.

"Hey girls…" I asked, nervously. "I want to try something…"

"And what would that be sexy?" Ellie purred.

"Ujaya, lie down on your back, and Ellie lie on top of her." I said, already sporting a hard on.

"Now, now no need to be so hasty!" Ujaya scolded, her and Ellie getting off the bed. They pulled me over and sat me down, before they got on their knees.

"Oh my, he's bigger than I thought…" Ujaya said, drooling at my dick.

"Indeed, shall we begin?" Ellie said.

The two simultaneously licked at my dick, causing me to shiver in pleasure. They both began to lick up and down my shaft, constantly coiling and rolling their rough tongues around it.

"Hey sister, I have my own idea." Ellie said. Ujaya looked at her, and seeing Ellie moving her D cup breasts around my member, she quickly did the same.

I began thrusting into their soft breasts, desperate to finish.

"Oh, getting a little desperate are we? I think we can help…" Ellie and Ujaya both began moving their boobs up and down my shaft, before they both began licking the head, beofre they began kissing each other with my cock between them!

"Girls, i-I'm about to.." I grunted, finally giving into the best pleasure form the two.

My cum splattered over their sexy faces, and began trailing down their breasts.

They both began licking my cum off each other, causing them to moan. They both then started kissing, sharing my seed with each other, before swallowing. I got hard quickly from their little show.

"Ready for your reward Andy?" Ujaya asked, stroking my hardened shaft.

I moaned out a yes, and the girls giggled. Ujaya lied on her back on the bed, and Ellie got on top of her, the two grinding each other with their already wet sexes.

I looked at the two 'twins' for reassurance. They both nodded, and I slowly pushed my dick in between the two. We moaned at the sensation. I slowly began thrusting at a constant speed.

"Who should I take first?" I asked, prodding both of them. They moaned and tried to get it inside them.

"I think you." I said grabbing Ellie's hips, and I quickly thrust into her, demolishing her hymen.

Ellie's scream was cut off by Ujaya, who kissed her. Ellie soon started grinding me, signaling she was ready.

I began to thrust into her, and soon was pounding into her.

"Don't stop, faster!" She moaned. Ujaya then started to suck on her tits, making her moan even louder.

"I'm cumming." I warned, grunting from her tightness.

"Cum inside, I want to feel it!" She moaned. I felt her walls clench tightly, causing me to reach my own orgasm.

Ellie rolled off of Ujaya. "He's all yours." She breathed before passing out.

I looked at Ujaya, before lining up to her virgin slit. I looked at her, waiting for her to say yes.

"Take me Andy, make me your queen." She moaned, as I slowly eased into her. I kept pushing, but didn't feel a hymen. I looked at her, and saw a tear in her eye.

"Ujaya?" I asked.

"I-I was raped, during a quest a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, but I will make you feel amazing, I promise." I said, as I kissed her.

I began thrusting into her tight cavern, feeling the walls caress my shaft.

We were both moaning, Ujaya thrusting back to my thrusts.

"Andy, make me your queen!" she yelled. I grunted, as I started thrusting harder. I flipped her over, so she was on all fours, and started thrusting deeper.

She howled in pleasure, as her front arms gave way to the pleasure, allowing me even further access to her delectable body.

I felt her walls tighten, and knowing she was close, I slapped her ass, resulting in an audible smack.

"I'm cumming!" We yelled.

I pulled out of her, and saw my fluids pouring out of her. _That's more than usual…_

I pulled the two passed out girls to me, as I pulled the sheets over us, before turning off the lights.

**Lemon End**

**Me: Holy shit! I wrote a very good lemon. Thanks to The Constitutionalist for suggesting the song! On other news, I already have almost 50 reviews! Thank you so much guys, it means a lot C:**

**Natalie: (Calls from Bedrom) Hey, sweetie, come get your gift.**

**Me: (Blushes) I'll be back soon, got to take care of a horny absol. Don't forget to review! SL is outta here!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Knight in Shining Armor

**What is going on ladies and gents? I'm back with another chapter, and some good news!**

**Natalie: Oh, what good news?**

**Me: I got my computer back, so updates will come faster.**

**Natalie: That's great! (mutters under breath) Damn you Trevor!**

**Me: What was that?**

**Natalie: Nothing!**

**Poketurn88: Thanks :D**

**Solrac: I'll fix it soon, promise. And yes, I know they are different.**

**Gunsandgames: Natalie: Aww, I was going to right a story about it, especially when we tried that new…  
Me: NO, you're not!**

**The Constitutionalist: I agree, the fight scene is a bit short, and not really descriptive. I was planning on having some sort of backstory for her :D**

**Hunter Killer OC production Co: Were there drugs involved?**

**Alpha cock: Well, if he did there would be no sexy fun times.**

**Mewtwo'sAura: It's a great song, probably will use it in recreation. Oh, the band is Swedish House Mafia :D**

**Somerandomguy: Planned on it ;D**

**Thatrandomguy71: I really like your story, so I'll probably plug it in right here. (Whips out Glock) Everybody read The Path of The Chosen, by this man, or eat some of this!**

xXx

It was cold. And wet. I opened my eyes to see Ellie, Sam, and Veronica. I looked down, and saw I was hovering above the pool, suspended in a small sphere of water. I looked at them again, wide eyed.

"Don't you dare do it." I said.

They smiled. I frowned.

I felt the sphere give way, and I plummeted to the pool. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCC-!" I yelled, before being submerged.

I felt my anger rise up, and I decided I'll give them a little show.

I felt a tugging sensation from my heart as I prepared my energy.

xXx

_In the Kitchen…_

"Oh my, they sure do like him don't they?" Arceus said, looking out the window at her champion being dumped in the pool.

"Arceus, I have a proposal to make regarding your champion." Dialga said, eating some cereal.

"And what would that be?"

"He has some of your power, especially the unique ability of using each type. I want to teach him, along with some other council members, the knowledge to use each type. It will be very wise to do so." Dialga explained.

Arceus thought for a moment. _Every type huh?_

"I give you my permission to teach him, but please don't hurt him to badly."

"I promise not to hurt him physically, but mentally, I'm not so sure. I also can't say anything for the others." Dialga replied, smiling a little.

"Hmm, you know, it's getting a little hot.." Arceus said, before a bright flash went through the wall.

xXx

_Outside…_

"What the crap!" Sam yelled, ducking as a violent fire spin was emitting from the pool.

"I think we made him mad!" Veronica yelled, also taking shelter.

"You think!?" Ellie yelled, a stray flame nipping at her feet.

The fire slowly died, and everyone who was awake came outside to see what happened to the pool.

I leaped out of the pool, my red and orange cloak waving behind me. I looked up to see the others looking at me.

"Uh…Good morning?" I asked cautiously, taking a step back.

Dialga's eyes gleamed, and she looked at Arceus. Arceus gave her a wink, and Dialga ran up to me, and grabbed me by the back of the collar, effectively running and dragging me behind her.

"Hey! Lady Dialga, what's going on!" I yelled, when we were suddenly in the sky, err… space… space time continuum?

She set me down, and changed back to her real form. She looked me in the eyes fiercely.

"Do you need something of me, Lady Dialga?" I asked, as she started to circle around me.

"Actually, I do need something. I need to teach you how to take on the Steel-type." She said flatly.

"Steel-type?" I asked, interested already. She nodded, before making a portal. She motioned for me to enter, and I made my way towards it, before I could go in however, she stopped me.

"Be prepared champion, for this will be harsh to your mind. Be strong, have willpower, and keep your emotions in check." She warned me, before stepping aside for me to pass.

I looked at the portal, took a deep breath, and entered.

I wish I had died.

The realm I was sent to was the most horrible of places. It was designed to _break _you.

Everywhere I looked, there was blood, death, and gore. It was maddening.

I looked to my left to see Ujaya getting gang banged by eight different people. I couldn't move, and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away. I was paralyzed.

Soon enough, the evil men finished, and before they left, one took out a pistol, and _shot _her in her back leg. Raped her, and then shot her!

I was losing control of my emotions, and remembering Dialga's warning, I closed my eyes and steeled myself.

I reopened my eyes, and saw Ujaya sitting there, looking at me smiling, the evil men gone.

She smiled some more, and spoke in Dialga's voice. "Knowing that you cannot save someone, makes you think rashly. Knowing that you can protect them in the future however, proves your ability of keeping calm. You may continue."

And with that, Ujaya suddenly disappeared, and a pathway showed me the way.

I took a breath, and continued down the path.

When I got to the next room, I was back in Undella Town, walking down a sidewalk by the beach.

I decided to keep walking, preparing to face whatever traumatizing challenge.

About 100 feet down the path, an older man had a shotgun, pointing it at a little girl no more than six.

I started running towards the man, and seeing his finger on the trigger, I leapt, taking all of the shells, saving the girls life. I didn't feel any pain, and when I looked down, I saw I was wearing a translucent chest plate, that resembled knights armor.

I got up, and punched the man with my fist, sending him flying into the water.

I turned to the little girl, who was holding her teddy bear in a bear hug. (pun intended)

"Even though emotions are hard to keep, we always slip up once in a while, resulting in compassion. Compassion is what drives us, and protects our loved ones, and even strangers. Proceed to the final challenge." The little girl said, before she giggled and ran off.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." I muttered, continuing down the path.

I walked down the final path, and was back at the Hall of Origin. This time, it looked… abandoned.

"Welcome champion." Dialga said, hovering above me.

"Lady Dialga." I replied coldly. I don't know why, but it just came out like that.

"Let's begin the final test. Defend yourself." She said, before I was rushed by my friends.

I wanted to die. I don't want to hurt them.

"Know that your emotions are your only enemy. If you are in a war with yourself, how can you hope to beat your enemy?" Dialga yelled.

She was right. I ducked from a leaf blade, and rolled left to dodge a hydro pump. I can never beat my foes if I fight myself. I began glowing, and everyone, except for Dialga, shielded their eyes.

I stood up, and saw that I was wearing a white and gold suit of armor. I saw the girls growl, and they charged at me.

"Metal sound." I said. A piercing noise rang out of the area, causing the girls to fall down, and cover their ears.

They got up, and nodded at me, before they walked inside the hall.

"Well done Andrew, you have mastered the steel type in under three days." Dialga praised.

"That's cool." I replied, no emotion showing.

"Let's go back to the hall, our vacation is over." Dialga said, opening a new portal.

"Alright."

xXx

_Hall of Origin…_

I fell out of the sky. Obviously Dialga thought I could fly, but being that I was _human _ and steel, I fell like a rock.

I hit the ground in the courtyard, creating a rather large crater. I looked up to see my friends covered in dirt. They just sat there and blinked. I blinked back. They glared at me, and they all started to make their way towards me.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

Natalie came closer, smiling darkly. "Oh hello Andy." She said in the most sweet and terrifying voice in existence.

I felt my cloak lighten around me, signaling that I was now normal.

"H-Hello." I replied.

"It's nice of you to drop in." Zoey said, charging a dark pulse.

I looked around and saw the girls charging up attacks.

I admitted defeat to myself, and said to the girls. "Totally worth it."

They launched their attacks, and let's just say, I felt like I got nuked.

After being knocked out, healed, and apologizing, I had to fix the courtyard.

"Looking good Andy!" Flare shouted, lounging on a bench. Natalie, Flare, Veronica, Ujaya, and Ellie were keeping watch over me, to make sure I didn't cheat.

"Almost done, only about 3/4 more." Ellie yelled, smiling cheerfully.

By now I was working quite a sweat, from all of the dirt I was moving. My clothes were restricting, and I was really getting upset and frustrated. I threw down the shovel, and cursed.

I felt a certain psychic hold on me, lifting me in the air.

"Tired? Thought you had more stamina." Ellie frowned.

"Well maybe if I could fly, this wouldn't of happened."

"Oh calm down, you're the one who needed to get stronger." Ujaya said.

I growled, and changed to my dark type, breaking Ellie's hold.

I bent over to pick up the shovel, before feeling a shell hit me in the head.

Everyone gasped, and I stood up, walking towards Sam.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"F-Fine."

I placed her shell on her lap, before walking back to the work site.

_Time for some revenge._

I worked for about 15 more minutes, before staking the shovel in the ground.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, before she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

I was taking off my cloak, revealing my well toned chest to the girls, purposely trying to get their interest.

I picked up the shovel, before giving a deep sigh. _Wait a minute, I'm faster and stronger in this way._

With the aid of my powers, I ran around, leveling the area, and quickly placing grass over the area.

I stopped and turned to admire my work. The courtyard looked exactly the same as before, if not better.

I stretched, popping my back. Unknowingly giving my watchers a good show.

I heard purrs of enjoyment, and saw that the girls were drooling over something. Over me.

I smiled, and put on my cloak again.

"I'm going to go swimming, anyone want to come with?" I asked.

"I'll go!" Flare said, already walking towards me. Ujaya, Ellie, and Veronica also walked over.

"I think we will pass." Natalie said, yawning and returning to her bench.

"Suit yourselves." I shrugged. "So, know any good lakes?"

**Sorry that it's a bit short guys, but I was so busy this weekend.**

**Natalie: All you did was play BF3 and Black ops…**

**Me: (Ignores Natalie) Tell me what you thought, and as a peace offering, next chapter is going to have one big ass lemon with four eeveelutions!**

**Natalie: I swear you love them more than me.**

**Me: Not true, why do you think you're my favorite?**

**Natalie: Good point.**

**Me: Remember to review, fav and all that jazz. SL is outta here. (Turns on BF3) Gulf of Oman, here I come!**


	11. Chapter 11 Fun by the Lake

**Hey guys, SL here, back with another chapter of TLC!**

**Natalie: Don't you have something else to tell them?**

**Me: Oh yeah, there are actually a few things. First, My goal is to get to 100 reviews by chapter fifteen, so keep them coming. I really appreciate all of the kind words and suggestions for my story :D.**

**Secondly, there is a poll currently, on my page, that involves with which teacher Andy should have next. So far, two of you guys have noticed, and the leader is Darkrai with 2 votes.**

**Last but not least, I've started a new story, which is currently called "A Lucario Butler". If anyone has a suggestion for a name PM me please! So, let's see what fun times we will have.**

**The Constitutionalist: Glad to hear you liked it! I personally prefer the glock because of it's availability, but a D E? Hell yeah!**

**Gunsandgames: Thanks, and I sure am lucky!**

**Hunter Killer OC Production Co: I don't know when I will add the OC's, but they will be there soon!**

**Skyblaze99: Next type chapter, I'm sure will be most, exciting.**

**Rocky the Tyranitar: Thanks man C:**

**Thatrandomguy71: I'll check them out!**

**Mewtwo'sAura: I personally like The Killers and Blink 182.**

**Some Critic: I'll check these out!**

**Mr big finger: Indeed!**

**Jeveasy: Challenge Accepted!**

**^^ That was long! ^^**

After my incident with the girls, and nearly losing all of my cells due to their strongest attacks, my four eeveelution friends were leading me to an unknown destination for some swimming. We were currently walking through the forest on a somewhat worn path, the girls in front of me, constantly looking back at me.

Flare suddenly sprinted ahead, causing us to quicken our pace as well. The forest soon broke away, revealing a large, sky blue lake, seemingly untouched. We all happily drank in the sight of such a wonderful spot, the sandy shores, that broke off to some grassy hills.

"Last one in is a rotten eggexcute!" Flare shouted, racing to the water. Veronica and Ujaya instantly took off after her, also eager to play in the water. Ellie merely sighed, and gave me a tired look. I don't know why, but she seemed really drained.

"Hey, you okay Ellie?" I asked, immediately concerned for her well being.

"I'm fine, maybe a little hot. I will feel better when I get to the water." She replied. She didn't even seem like she could take a few more steps without falling over.

I frowned and bent down. "Here, I'll help you."

"Eh!?" Ellie gasped, when I suddenly picked her up, Ellie leaning against my chest. She quickly relaxed, and purred, and gave me a quick lick on the cheek. "Such a gentleman as always."

I smiled at her, following the path the others had taken before us. When I reached the water, I set her down, and took off my cloak and shirt, leaving me only in my trunks. I looked up to see the girls intently studying my chest. I smirked. "Like what you see?"

The response from their quick mutters of approval quickly died. I noticed that Ellie had waded into the lake, seemingly better. _Maybe she was just a little tired from walking._

I also waded my way into the lake, enjoying the feeling of the cool water around my form. I let out a peaceful sigh, and quickly dipped my entire figure into the water.

"Feeling good guys?" A feminine voice asked from behind me.

"Lisa! What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, joy written over her face. We all turned around, and gazed at our Leafeon friend. She smiled at us before politely asking "Mind if I join you for a quick dip?"

"Of course not!" they shouted in unison.

Lisa smiled, and waded into the water next to me. She gave me a flirtatious look, causing me to blush.

She smiled brilliantly, and went towards her friends, purposely dragging her tail across my chest.

I blushed harder, as the girls giggled at me. I decided that I would leave them be for now, and I began to swim in a lap around the beautiful lake. I failed to notice that they were secretly huddling with each other, obviously gossiping.

_Eeveelution's POV_

"Is our plan set girls?" Ellie asked, gazing over them all.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you had to fake being tired, I don't remember that being part of the plan." Veronica said, looking at the Espeon skeptically.

"That's because it wasn't." Ellie replied happily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Not fair…"

"Oh cheer up guys! I'll go last, so you guys can have your fun with him." Ellie explained, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Lisa did you get the Aphrodisiac on him?" Veronica asked, the girls looking at the said boy, swimming around.

Lisa smiled darkly. "I think I might be able to take it a step further…"

"Oh?" they asked in unison. Lisa motioned for them to lean in, and whispered her new idea.

"Genius!"

"That will get him!"

"I wonder if he'll like it."

"Couldn't have thought anything better."

**Alright guys, time to call it quits, come back next chapt- (Frying pan hits me in the head) OWWW!**

**Natalie: (Munches popcorn) Keep going, I want to see what's going to happen next!**

**Me: I thought you hated my stories?**

**Natalie: Shut it, keep writing!**

_Back to Andy's POV_

"Whew what a workout." I muttered to myself, resting in a shallow area by my belongings. I had swam a total of twenty laps, which I was proud of doing.

I was totally beat, before I suddenly perked up. The water seemed to have tightened on my crotch, making me yelp suddenly. I looked down, and saw a very faint shape in the water.

"V-Veronica!?" I gasped. I then noticed Veronica sticking her head out of the water. She looked at me innocently.

"Yes Andy?" she asked sweetly.

"What are y-you doing?" I stammered. She has yet to let go of my crotch.

"Well, _we _have planned something special for you!" She replied, moving her body closer to mine, until she was practically on top of me.

"We?" I asked, looking at her, when she suddenly shoved some earplugs in her ears.

"Now Lisa!" she yelled, smiling devilishly.

"Wha-?" I questioned, before hearing a soothing whistling song, emmiting from the group of girls.

I began to feel tired, but managed to look over at the Leafeon, who was whistling a beautiful lullaby.

"G-Grasswhistle?" I muttered, already losing consciousness. I faded to black, when I saw all of the other girls moving towards me.

xXx

_Lemon Ahead! You've been warned!  
about 15 minutes later…_

I yawned as I woke up, feeling a relaxing breeze sweep over my naked body. I sat upright immediately.

"What the hell!" I yelled, wondering why I was without my clothing. I felt a very warm fur brush against me, and looked over and saw Flare rubbing against me. I blushed, before I felt a slicker skin rub against me. I looked over and saw Veronica, smiling peacefully as she rubbed against me. I suddenly felt myself being rubbed on my legs by two incredibly soft tails, and saw none other than Ellie and Ujaya, purring as they rubbed. For some strange reason, I was very aroused, every rubbing sensation sending jolts of pleasure down my back.

"Andy? Are you feeling okay?" Ujaya asked, rubbing her face closer to my crotch.

"Are you tired from working so, hard?" Ellie questioned, seductively tracing a scar on my leg with her tail.

"Would you like a massage?" Veronica asked, licking my ear, her tongue feeling like heaven.

"Or would you like something else?" Flare asked, her fluffy tail tickling my arm.

"W-What do you m-mean?" I breathed, already sporting a hard on. _What's going on?_

"Oh my, you seem a little pent up!" Ujaya observed, nuzzling my erection with her muzzle.

"So it seems sister." Ellie remarked, moving next to her sister.

I felt Veronica and Flare leave my sides, as they slowly trailed down my body, teasing me with their tails.

"Would you like some help?" Veronica asked, seductively licking my thigh.

"Y-Yes…" I moaned.

**LEMON BEGINNING!**

The girls then began to lick my hardened dick, their tongues moving in perfect sync with each others.

I moaned out in pleasure, feeling four different tongues going at it. Two rough, yet gentle, one warm, and another cool and wet.

I began panting, as they slowly trailed their tongues expertly up to my head, where they began to swirl around it, giving me some intense pleasure.

"I-I'm going to…" I moaned, already feeling my climax coming. The girls pulled their sexy faces away from my throbbing erection, as I felt their paws tracing up and down my length.

I finally lost control of myself, and blew my load directly into their waiting mouths, some getting on their faces. I noticed that I came a lot more than I usually do.

Then I finally noticed that one of the girls was missing.

"Where is L-Lisa?" I breathed.

"Right here my hero." She said from behind me.

I turned to look at her, before she blew some pink powder in to my face, forcing me to inhale it.

My body went limp, well, almost all of my body. I felt myself leaning backwards, and saw that the girls were busy at cleaning my seed off of each other. I saw Lisa looking down upon me, a light blush upon her face.

"Andy?"

"Y-Yes?" I asked, getting lost in her eyes.

She got on my chest, and slowly slid down my body, until our sexes were touching.

"Mate me…" she breathed, giving me a quick kiss.

My reaction was immediate. I flipped us over, Lisa on her back, staring up at me like she was waiting.

I gave a low feral growl as I gently eased my way inside her tight cavern, already wet since she was being dominated.

I hit her barrier, and even in my lust crazed state of mind, I had to make sure this is what she wanted.

"Go ahead, make me yours." She moaned. I quickly thrust inside her, silencing her scream of pain with a kiss.

She licked my chin, signaling that she was ready. It took all of my willpower to not just fuck her. I started nice and easy, gently pulling in and pushing in.

She began to thrust back against me, letting out little squeaks of pleasure. Her light moans were just getting to me so much, and I grabbed her hips.

"Eh?" she asked, taken back a little, before she quickly screamed in pleasure.

I was ramming into her, her entire body shaking with the sudden power of my thrusts. She kept moaning louder and louder as I began to thrust faster, already feeling myself close to orgasm.

"D-Don't stop Andy!" She yelled, ecstasy holding her like a constrictor. I began to feel her walls tighten, and I just couldn't take anymore of her tightness.

I grunted as I came, her voices rising into the air as my warm seed was pumped inside of her. She had climaxed with me, and she was panting hard, as I pulled out, surprisingly still hard. I noticed that our mixed juices were flowing out of her, forming a small puddle on the ground.

I looked to my left and saw Flare and Veronica eating each other out. Still blinded by the mysterious powder, I approached the two, horny females, as they were moaning into each other's cunts.

I grabbed both of them, and carried them over to a grassier patch.

"A-Andy?" Flare asked nervously. I quickly pulled her into an embrace, giving her a kiss, tasting Veronica's juices.

I broke the kiss, Flare's eyes half open, panting hard. I lined myself up to her sex, before she made me look at her.

"Be gentle…" She pleaded. I smiled, and took one of her paws, giving it a little squeeze.

"Of course, my dear." I murred, amused that she thought I would take her roughly.

I quickly impaled myself inside her incredibly tight and hot cunt, demolishing her hymen.

She quickly let the tears fall from her eyes, obviously in pain.

I kissed her gently, massaging her back. "I'm sorry Flare, I just want the pain for you to be over quickly. I promise I will not move until you are ready, my sweet."

We lay unmoving, until she said "It doesn't hurt anymore, please take me."

"Of course, Flare." I panted, already gently thrusting into her. She let out little mewls of pleasure, as she squirmed from the feeling of me inside her.

I was steadily speeding up my thrusts, when Veronica came over and positioned herself over Flare's mouth.

"Lick it please." She asked, obviously horny.

Flare began to steadily lick at Veronica's drenched cunt, as I began to pound inside of her. I lost myself inside of Flare's tight cavern already feeling myself close. _I'm not going to finish without her!_

I quickly pistoned in and out of her, her gasps and squirming becoming more frequent.

"I-I'm cumming Andy!" She sreamed, pleasure shaking her as she violently came over us.

"So am I!" I grunted, bursting my load inside of the tight Flareon. I pulled out, and Veronica came over Flare's mouth, not missing a drop.

Flare pulled me in to a kiss, sharing her sister's juices with me, before she swallowed all of it.

"Night Andy." Flare whispered, before she curled up in my lap.

I gently laid her next to Lisa, and saw the three girls that I still had to please.

Again, I was still hard and ready. _What is in that stuff anyway!?_

I felt myself being compelled to go to the three females. They were tired, and I knew I only had at max, two more rounds.

"Hope you fine ladies won't mind sharing again." I said, looking at the two Johto eeveelutions.

"Of course not." Ujaya said, already starting to make out with her 'sister'.

"Hey Verny? Come here please." I said to the beautiful vaporeon.

She purred as I gently eased my way into her. However I found that she had no hymen.

Noticing my hesitation, she quickly said "I took care of it long ago."

I nodded, and began to thrust inside her. She was either really horny, or water types just get really wet.

I wasted no time punding into her, before flipping her on to all fours, causing her to scream in ecstasy.

"Yes, just like that! Take me, take me and make me your bitch!" Veronica yelled, expertly timing her thrusts to meet mine.

Hearing her dirty talk, I began to work faster, eventually feeling myself coming to my climax.

"Gunna cum!" I warned, thrusting as hard and fast as I could.

"I want it, give it to me baby!" She yelled. I continued on thrusting, still not quite there.

"I said, give it to me!" She shouted. I finally thrust into her so hard, that she fell on to her front legs, the pleasure wiping her out completely as she milked every last drop into her needy cunt.

"Ahh.." she moaned, before falling asleep.

I was panting, really hard. I saw the two remaining girls waiting patiently for their turn.

I brought myself closer to them, my erection throbbing wildly. I didn't say anything as I made Ujaya lie on her back with Ellie on top of her. I quickly thrust between the two, their sensitive cunts already slick with arousal.

I mercilessly pounded into the two sexy feline, fox things. Their moans becoming louder with each thrust.

"Andy!" they shouted, cumming on each of us.

"Girls!" I replied, equally as loud. My last orgasm of the day beat all the others in comparison. It finally stopped after two mintues, and the girls purred as they cleaned each other of my mess.

They also didn't leave me there and cleaned my lower body. I yawned, and pulled all of the eeveelutions to my body, and fell asleep to the gentle lapping of the waves hitting the shore.

**Holy shit, that was some heavy sex right there. Tell me what you thought of it, and make sure to check out my new story. Remember to check my poll and review as well. SL is outta here!**


	12. Chapter 12 Talk Nerdy to me

**Hey, I'm back with another update for TLC! If no one knows, my updates are typically random. But be sure to expect at least one or two chapters a week, because that's how I roll! Same with WAL. I will normally upload a chapter for each story the same day with each other as well.**

**Natalie: (Mutters to herself) If only I could get you in bed once or twice a week…**

**Me: ….**

**Natalie: (Blushes) S-Start the stupid story!**

**Mr Big Finger: I most certainly will!**

**The Constitutionalist: I was thinking of doing that with Darkrai, speaking of which, is happening in this chapter. Wish I could go to that store so bad!**

**Thatrandomguy71: Thanks, it means a lot to me C:**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Did I really?**

**Hunter Killer OC Production CO: Wish I had one!**

**Jeveasy: I know! It drained me, and if you couldn't tell, I got lazy towards the end. To bad I have to do it again….(Spoilers)**

**Rai say: Yes and no my friend!**

**Poll results: Darkrai- Winner, 3 votes. Arceus, 1 votes. Moltres (Why did I put her on here?) 1 vote.**

**Begin!**

xXx

I awoke to the gentle sound of waves lapping at the shores where we currently were resting.

I looked down and smiled at such an adorable sight. Flare and Veronica were sleeping with their head next to each others, Ellie was curled on my chest with Ujaya. I felt a tickling on my head, and saw that Lisa had curled up by my shoulders.

I let out a yawn and closed my eyes, trying to get in a little more sleep. That is, if they would let me.

I felt several furs rub against me again, along with purrs. I saw that each girl was sure enough, wide awake and snuggling close to me.

"Morning." I said, sitting up straight. Ujaya and Ellie both let out eeps of surprise, and rolled off my well toned chest.

"Hey, that's mean!" Ujaya protested.

Ellie just huffed at me, displeasure obvious on her face.

"Aww, I'm sorry Ellie." I said, before picking her up, and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

I pulled away, and saw that she was still leaning in close, her eyes shut.

"Will you forgive me if I intrude?" a feminine voice said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said confused, as I looked up to see very blue eyes looking down at me. It was none other than Darkrai.

"Good morning Lady Darkrai." I said casually. Then I did a double take. "La-Lady Darkrai!?" I shouted, immediately jumping in the lake, trying hard to cover up my naked body.

Darkrai just sat there, surprised at the humans strange behavior. _Was it something I said?_

"Well, champion of Arceus, if when you are ready to leave, we will begin your lessons." She said.

"Lessons?" Lisa asked.

"Well, the other council members are going to teach him how to-" Darkrai began to explain, just before she dodged a water gun. She immediately knew it was only to startle her, so she didn't strike back at the human.

I got out of the water, my cloak and all of my clothes a deep shade of blue. "Don't tell them please." I said calmly.

"Well, I guess were off then. Have fun girls, and don't forget to practice." Darkrai said happily. She then turned into a shadow, and reappeared behind Andy, proceeding to teleport to some unkown place.

xXx

It was cold. And dark. My vision was blurry, as I slowly came to. I looked around a bit before noticing both Darkrai and Cresselia.

"Hello, Lady Darkrai and Lady Cresselia." I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Well hello to you to, champion of Arceus. Are you ready for your lesson to take on the Dark and Psychic types?" Cresselia asked tenderly.

"I already know how to use the Dark type milady." I replied, wondering why they were both here.

"Oh my, I'm certainly impressed. Becoming a Dark type and learning to control it at such a young age is quite admirable." Darkrai said.

"Well then, sister, I should teach him how to take the Psychic form, hmm." Cresselia said, looking at her sister for permission.

"Indeed, I'll be back in a bit." Darkrai nodded in agreement.

She then opened a portal, before flashing me a quick wink. I gave a light blush, before Cresselia walked, err, floated over to me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, eager to learn a new type.

"Now, I need you to relax and clear your mind. Allow me to see everything." She said soothingly.

I started to sort through my head, and it felt like I was putting pieces that were out of place, back in the correct position.

"Now, focus and think of all of your smartest tactics. Then try to bring it out as a physical entity."

I started to think of all the smartest things I've done. This proved to be rather hard, seeing how everything I did was pretty stupid.

But I eventually thought of my choices, and began to feel my head get heavier. I then began to get encompassed by light, before we both had to shut our eyes.

When I felt like it was safe to open my eyes, I did. I blinked a few times, seeing only colors and shapes.

"Is everything all right?" Cresselia asked me. I looked down and saw that I was still in my white and gold cloak, except now there was a black piece of plastic in my lap.

I gently picked it up, and realized that they were glasses!

"Glasses? Seriously!" I muttered. As soon as I put them on however, I could see properly.

Cresselia floated a few feet, and a white board appeared in front of her. She quickly wrote a small problem on the board.

"Now, Psychics are known to be very intelligent, so hopefully you are." She said cheerfully.

I walked up to the board and I kid you not, it took me under a millisecond to figure out the answer.

"I believe that the answer to your calculus problem is d/dx(cos²(√x)) = -(sin(√x)cos(√x))/(√x)." I said.

"Well I am quite impressed! You solved that faster than an Alakazam." She beamed.

"Well then, if our confrontation that involved me learning how to use my unique ability of learning to use my Psychic abnormal abilities is over, may I please return to the place of our lodging?" I asked. On the inside, I was totally tripping balls. _Seriously, what in the fuck! I speak in the king's English, now I'm throwing out words like a fucking dictionary! I don't know what half of these mean!_

"Well, I guess we could let you finish tomorrow." Darkrai said, appearing behind me.

"I would very much enjoy a good days rest after such an intense pressure in my cranium." I replied, bowing my head in respect.

They both smiled, before I was teleported out of the room, and back into the courtyard. Except this time, I was also falling. Again.

"Are you fucking serious!" I shouted, desperately clawing at the air. I looked down and saw that there was a pool nearby. _Maybe if I could adjust myself…_

I began to lean left, and sure enough I was going straight over the pool. What made it worse was that I saw a few of the girls lounging around. This wasn't going to end too well….

I inwardly face palmed as I realized I could change into a water type. As soon as I tried however, I landed in the pool with a great splash.

I broke to the surface, gasping for air. First mistake. I heard growls coming from behind me, and I slowly turned my head to face a very wet Absol, Arcanine, Espeon, and Dewott.

"Umm…How is it going?" I asked, sinking lower in to the water.

"Oh I don't know, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, my fur is ruined. I don't know, how is it going!" Adrianna said, I was cringing with every word she said.

I suddenly thought that I was behind her, and I was instantly out of the water. I froze as I saw the back of an Arcanine.

_Guess I can teleport now…COOL!_

I realized that I should probably leave while they were distracted, confused as to where I went.

I began to tiptoe, before I heard Natalie's nose take some sniffs in the air.

"There!" She yelled as she pointed towards me.

I was tackled by her as she pinned me to the floor.

"Now now, you shouldn't run away from your problems." She said gently, licking my face.

I shuddered as some lude thoughts came to mind, my brilliant head imaging all of these wonderful fantasies, before I quickly shook my head.

"H-Hey, let's not get so hasty!" I whimpered.

"Oh? Why not, I like things fast." She said, continuing to lick me.

"Stop it." I said, using a little force behind my words.

Natalie frowned, as did the other three.

"Why?" Sammy asked, trying to be bold. I smirked, and suddenly I was holding Ellie in my arms.

"Eh!?" She gasped, when she was suddenly lifted into my arms.

"Wha!?" Natalie gasped, slipping in the water, over by where I was.

"Hey, let me go!" Ellie protested, squirming in my grip.

I looked down at her gently, before giving her a quick smile.

I then turned my focus to the others. "Or else, Ellie here is going to have some fun with me."

"You wouldn't!" Adrianna said, taking a paw forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think you want to do that." I said. Ellie has yet to stop squirming.

"Why?" Natalie asked, giving me a sort of playful smirk.

"This is why." I explained, before I pulled Ellie in for a long kiss. She immediately stopped her protests, and began to blush and wag her tail. She looked cute when she hid her face, trying not to be embarrassed.

"Y-You prick!" Adrianna shouted, running towards me.

I sighed. "Wrong move my sweet fiery friend." I then imagined that I was at the river where I had first Veronica and Lisa.

xXx

_At the River bank…_

"Whew, that was close." I muttered, sitting down in the grass.

"So what now? You just going to use me, and then not thank me?" Ellie asked heatedly.

I chuckled, before pulling her into my arms. I quickly kissed her, and she relaxed, completely submitting to my will.

A thin trail of saliva connected us as we pulled away. "Of course not, I was actually going to talk to you privately anyway."

"About what?" She asked, a light blush on her face.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a psychic type now." I explained. She nodded, and noticed my glasses.

"You wear glasses too?"

I nodded, and began to continue. "Yeah, but I'm having a real big headache right now, do you know anything that might help?"

She let out a small purr, before kissing me by herself. "I think I know of a few things." She replied, her breath turning into short pants.

"Getting dominant?" I asked, letting out a light chuckle. She just simply started to rub against me more affectionately.

"Hmm, Andy, you look cute with your glasses…" Ellie purred, licking the side of my face.

I closed my eyes and gave a light moan, causing her to giggle.

"Aww, is my hero getting a little submissive? Should I take over from here?" She asked, getting a slight gleam in her eye.

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" I breathed, desperate to obtain the highest pleasure with the sexy Espeon.

"I've been looking through your head while you sleep you know… " Trailing her tail across my chest. "I really did enjoy your dream a few nights ago. Just thinking about it gets me all, hot." Ellie said, nibbling at my ear.

"Ah hah, you vicious feline! I knew your vulpine characteristics would cause you to be such a mischievous creature, always going to be troublesome going through my cranium, desperate to retrieve the knowledge, and use it for your own gain!" I reasoned. Where the hell did that come from!? Ellie had stopped licking me.

"S-Sorry if that killed the mood…" I apologized, a brief moment of silence greeting both of our ears.

"W-What!? Don't be, I actually found it kinda…sexy.." Ellie argued, a huge blush cast upon her face.

"In fact…" She began, leaning towards my ear again.

"I want you to talk nerdy to me…" She whispered, her voice teasing my ear drums. I shuddered, as she slid down my body, and began to mess with my buckle.

I gulped as my now erect member was standing at attention before the feline. She reached out and began to lightly stroke it with her paw.

"Hey, I have an idea! I want you to say the things you like the most about me in technical terms, and maybe I'll make it worth your while…" She purred, my breath hitching as she continued to stroke my member.

"F-Fine." I mumbled, astonished at her ability to turn me into a puddle in seconds.

I sat there thinking as she kept on stroking my erection, looking at me expectantly.

"I-I like it when you blush, you do it so often, that it makes me believe you have Idiopathic Craniofacial Erythema." I said. Ellie on cue, blushed a little, and stroked harder. It was stimulating, but I was nowhere near the edge.

"I simply adore the unnecessary affection you bestow me when we begin to have sexual intercourse…" I whispered, my face going a little hot. She began to go even faster, bringing me dangerously close to the edge. She was panting and letting out moans, as she rubbed herself with her tail, its pronged tip starting to go in and out of her.

"A-Anything else?" She managed, before a loud moan overtook her.

"Y-Yeah." I grunted, as she put her face next to my crotch, inhaling my scent. I swore that her eyes fluttered slightly.

"I like to… never mind." I began, before chickening out.

"Please tell me!" She begged, her ministrations beginning to slow down.

"I…I…I love the way that you use your telepathic powers to disrupt the pattern of my memories so that way you can learn about me! You just do it so well, and you're so stubborn, it reminds me of my family…" I shouted, my eyes shut from the feeling of euphoria I was feeling.

She smiled brightly, pulling me into an embrace. My cheeks flushed redder. "Oh Andy, I love you so much! You are so nice, caring, and gentle, but you also have your danger side. And I love danger." She added, a teasing smirk plastered on her face.

She suddenly eeped as my erection throbbed in her paw, so violently, that my body shook.

She gave me a knowing look, before inserting her mouth around my erection, dragging her tongue from the base to the head. I threw my head back in pleasure, the forgotten euphoria returning. She began to slowly push in the head, before taking in more of it. Four inches…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine! She had taken it all in one go.

'_I love you so much Andy, and I want to prove that to you.' _She said in my mind.

"And I feel the same, so please, let us be more than friends." I replied, shyly looking away from her gaze.

A happy squeal filled the air, and she began to deep throat me so fast, that I almost instantly came in her mouth.

"E-Ellie!" I moaned, my back tensing as I finished inside her mouth. As before, her cheeks expanded, my excess seed starting to trail down her beautiful face. She swallowed what she could, and began to wipe her face with her paws. She looked at me, before slowly licking up the remainder of it.

"Your amazing." I commented, still shocked as I saw my girlfriend beam at me.

_Alpha…_

I instantly stood up, a strange voice appearing in my head.

_Alpha…_

"Who's there!" I shouted, clutching my head in pain, "What do you want!?". Ellie looked at me worringly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

_Alpha!_

"I said what the fuck do you want!" I roared, as I unconsciously shot a dark pulse in the surrounding area.

_Rest, Alpha. You will need it._

I suddenly began to feel heavy, and began to lean forwards, before hitting the ground with a thud.

Before everything went black, I saw the look of horror on Ellie's face, as a figure loomed over me.

"W-Who?" I managed to croak, but everything went dark.

**Oh my god! I'm so sorry guys, no wonder I wasn't getting too many private messages! I didn't upload the chapter! I had only submitted the document, I'm so sorry.**

**Natalie: That's what you get for procrastinating.**

**Me: The only reason why is because you wanted to try rolepla- MMPH!**

**Natalie: (Paw over my mouth) No more of that my knight. Now come, your princess needs satisfaction! (Drags me to bed)**

**Me: Please fav and review!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Elementals

**Welcome back ladies and gents! In this chapter, we get to meet the mysterious person from last chapter, or should I say, person. Why do they call him alpha? We will see in this edition of TLC!**

**Natalie: That sounded really professional.**

**Gunsandgames: Natalie: I remember how we first met, he had written me a story. Oh twas so romantic!  
Me: I got you covered bro.**

**The Constitutionalist: I'm not really sure if they are going to have any 'fun' times with legendaries, but we will see. There should be some in this chapter…**

**searRanbow9-ptg: There will be more psychic types, but this was, if possible, 'deeper' in his mind than a psychic link. We shall see about the music, I haven't had much free time as of late!**

**Physic and darkness: You shall see mah friend!**

**Rai say: Unfortunately, yes.  
Natalie: (Evil glint in eye, while tracing my face with a claw) What was that my dear? Do you want a repeat of an earlier chapter?  
Me: No ma'am!**

**Hunter killer: Lol.**

**Just wanted to say that we are close to 100 reviews! Let's make it happen guys! :D**

xXx

I was calm. I was comfortable, and free. Nothing could disturb this moment, until I was being poked.

I grumbled and swatted it away. I heard some giggling, and by some I mean a lot. I heard a growl, and elt something about to hit me. I don't know how, but I grasped the hand, without even looking.

"You know, it's rude to disturb someone when they are sleeping." I said, yawning and getting the kink out of my back.

"And it's rude to sleep during a meeting, Alpha!" a feminine voice retorted. I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting at a table, in a place similar to the one where I first talked to Truth. _I still need to speak with her…_

"Earth to Alpha, you there?" another voice asked.

I quickly looked up, seeing that almost all of the other places at the table were occupied. Each one had a beautiful girl in it, but they seemed… powerful.

I looked to my right and saw a girl wearing a black tee, with some silver designs, and black pants. She was also wearing a cloak with tears at the ends, giving it a tattered look. (A/N: Think of Zangetsu's clothing, but on a girl!)

"Would you mind letting me go Alpha? We need to commence the meeting while Psy takes care of you." She asked, a light blush on her face.

"S-Sorry about that." I replied, gently letting go of her hand. She graciously walked to a seat next to me, and looked at the others.

"So Alpha, why are you trying to wake us up? Something big going to happen?" the girl on my left asked.

I looked at her seeing that she was wearing a dark brown shirt, cargo pants, and some gloves. She also had a cloak on, but hers was the same dark brown as her shirt.

"Excuse me for seeming rude, but would you introduce ourselves first?" I politely asked, not having the faintest idea of who these women are.

"Well, I'm Terra! I'm the rock elemental." She said, giving me a firm hand shake.

"I'm Sin. I'm the dark elemental." The girl to my right said. She just gave me a longing gaze.

"I'm Silver, the steel elemental." Another female said. She was sporting the same outfit as Terra, the difference being that they were all different colors. In fact, they were all wearing the same clothes, all different colors." Her clothing was a deep gray, that was kind of reflective.

"I'm the fire elemental, Sunny!" one in red said. (A/N: I hope you guys don't mind if I stop saying there full outfits, their outfit is all the same, just different colors to match the types, use your imagination!)

"I'm Rain, the water elemental." Another one said, completely calm, but held a rebellious glint in her eye. She also stared at me with the same gaze Sin was.

"I'm Lola, the electric queen!" the one said to her right, but was quickly elbowed by Rain. "Err…I meant the electric elemental."

"I'm the grass elemental, Flora, pleasure to meet you Alpha." The female, Flora said, smiling.

"I'm Skyeler, the flying elemental!" another boasted, giving me a gaze from afar.

"…I'm Delia, the dragon elemental…" another quietly said, giving me a polite nod.

"I'm Venus, the poison elemental." Another said, giving me a weak smile.

"I'm Tai, the fighting elemental!" another said, giving me a seductive wink.

"I'm Brianna, the bug elemental…" another said, twirling her hair nervously in her finger. "Nice to meet you Alpha."

"I'm Jasmine, your ghost elemental…" another darkly said. I shifted in my seat.

"I'm Gaea, the ground elemental!" another said, pounding her fist on the table.

"I'm Frost, the ice elemental." Another said, her breath visible when she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but where am I?" I asked.

"We are in your head Alpha." Sin said, facing towards me.

"Okay…Why are you calling me-" I began, but Forst spoke before me.

"You have to answer a question for us, before we answer another question."

"Shoot then." I replied.

"Why are you calling us up now? Is something happening?" Terra asked.

"I have a sinking feeling that there is, but as for your first question, I don't know why." I smirked, while Terra blushed as she realized her mistake.

"Now, since you asked two in a row, I get to ask two." I smiled. I barely knew these people, but I'm talking to them like I knew them my whole life!

"Why do you call me Alpha?" I asked.

"Because that's your name." Sin replied frowning. I frowned, but soon shrugged it off. If they want to call me Alpha, I'll let them.

"Your second question?" Rain asked.

My gaze darkened, as I remember my nightmares for the past week.

"Why are you tormenting me in my sleep?" I whispered, the question almost going unheard.

"Torment? We were trying to get you to visit us, honest!" Sunny said, a hurt expression on her face.

I just nodded, and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going Alpha?" Sin asked.

"I'm going back, but I need you all to come with me. I don't want you to make me go crazy." I smiled at the last part.

"Are you sure? Psy might get angry…" Silver shivered slightly.

"Well, I still need to meet her anyway, so let's go." I retorted, already walking from the table. They nodded quickly, but while I turned away I frowned. _Why are they so eager to listen to me…_

xXx

_In the Hall…_

I opened my eyes for the third time, waking from my short lived coma. I groaned as I suddenly felt very tired.

"Andy?" a very tired sounding voice asked. I looked down to see Ellie, curled up on my chest. She looked at me tiredly, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Her face instantly brightened up at seeing me awake. "Andy! Oh my Arceus, you woke up!" She cried happily, rubbing her face into my chest.

"Hey pretty lady, where are we?" I asked, scratching her behind the ears. She let out small purrs, before replying.

"The infirmary, you just suddenly went berserk, and a lady named Psy came from nowhere, and you blacked out! You had me so worried!" she replied, glaring at me towards the end.

"Sorry, but they needed to see me." I said.

"Who? Never mind, Arceus needs to see you right now! Can you walk?" She asked. I nodded, stumbling forward a bit, before a hand caught me.

"Easy Alpha, you've been out for a while!" Rain protested, holding me by the end of my cloak.

"Who is she!" Ellie yelled, a hurt expression on her face.

_Oh crap…_

**Done! I hate to say this, but I hate this chapter. I feel I rushed it a bit, but it wouldn't leave me alone. I promise next chapter will be better! Sometimes, I think I'm a saiyan, because I get better when I write more.**

**Natalie: You always get better in bed too.**

**Me…Please review…SL is going to go…practice something not here!**

**Natalie: Bye! (Runs after me) Wait up, let's go play!~**


	14. Chapter 14 Trouble in the Hall!

**Well, as promised, here is the next chapter of TLC. Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, it was supposed to be a more, introductory kind of thing.**

**Natalie: Well, I'm going to the airport!**

**Me: What for?**

**Natalie: (Glint in eyes) You'll see….Bye babe! (Kisses me on cheek)**

**Me: (Sweatdrops) Later!**

**The new legendary super sayian: I know right?**

**The Constitutionalist: Thanks, I was hoping someone would think that. Secondly, they are all pretty hot in my mind, but Natalie shouldn't here that! Oh, she said thank you before she left.**

**Skyblaze99: …I think I'm high when I write…**

**searRanbow9-ptg: My characters are always chick magnets! It was good to meet you Shade! (Whispers to Sear) Let us try to NOT get Natalie and Shade together…**

**Gunsandgames: Indeed my good sir!**

**90 reviews! Thanks a lot guys, I think we are about to hit my quota! Kinda upset that there aren't too many new reviewers, but it's all good! :D**

xXx

"Uhmm, I, uh, hmm." I stuttered as I was walking down the hallway with 17 women, and one seriously pissed off Espeon.

"Save it Alpha, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you about it." Terra huffed, annoyed that I was blubbering like an idiot.

"I guess your right Terra." I sighed. Ellie's ears twitched in annoyance.

"We are here." Ellie mumbled. I just hung my head in shame.

"Let's get this over with." I grunted, pushing the enormous doors open.

Like the first time, the pressure of such power hit me, but I stood my ground. Ellie sunk a little, but pushed forward. I noticed that the room was…darker. I made my way to the center of the room, but suddenly the Elementals rushed forward towards Arceus.

"Mother!" They cried, joyously hugging Arceus.

"Mother?" I questioned, shocked when Arceus hugged them back.

"Sisters, how on earth are you here?" Giratina asked, an equal amount of surprise on her face.

"More importantly, what are you doing with _that_." Moltres hissed, giving me a signature glare.

"We are going to train Alpha, he needs to be strong." Sunny said, still clinging to her mother.

"Alpha?" Arceus whispered, visibly paling.

"Something the matter mother?" a new female voice said. I looked behind me and saw who I assumed was Psy, seeing how she wore the same clothes as the Elementals. "Oh, it's Alpha! Did you enjoy your sleep?"

I frowned at her, trying to think of a response before she came up to me and kissed my cheek.

I blushed hard and so did she, and Ellie grew furious. I looked at her, such a beautiful face, disfigured with pain.

"E-Ellie…" I began, but Ellie had already ran out of the room, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ellie, wait!"

I was going to run after her, but Psy held me back. "You don't need her Alpha, especially when you have me." She purred.

I tore myself from her and glared at her. "Lay off." I hissed.

I turned my attention to Arceus, who was now free to move around. She looked me straight in the eyes, and in a demanding voice, said "Go."

"What do you mean milady?"

"Go with them. And don't you dare return until they say."

"B-But…" I stammered, but she quickly threw me back with a psychic pulse.

"Go! That is an order!" She yelled, anger in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, milady." I muttered, head down. I coughed, and a little blood came out. The Elementals tried to help me up, but I quickly brushed them off.

"Let's just go." I said, not even looking at them.

And so, with a heavy heart, I grabbed my things, and left the hall, 17 powerful beings in tow.

"Andy!" I stopped when I heard the voice of Ellie, the girl I had fallen in love with. "Look at me."

I didn't move my head.

I heard her growl in frustration. "Look at me damn you!" She roared. I slowly moved to look at her, and saw my friends behind her.

She looked at me with hateful eyes, but they softened and she gently spoke. "Return to me."

I gave her a weak smile, and a reassuring pet. "You know I will." And I once again bean to walk down the road, my path to power laid in the hands of the masters of each type.

xXx

_3 months later…_

"Fight me Terra!" I yelled, running next to the powerful rock elemental. (A/N: This was inspired by Keldeo when he challenged the Swords of Justice. Also, review if you want to see his training process.)

She and I drew our swords, and slashed at each other, parrying, thrusting and swords clashing. She dove behind me, but I had rolled to the right, her sword crashing into the earth where I was standing.

I tried to slash at her, but her sword met with mine, resulting in a brilliant flash.

"I challenge you Sunny!" I roared, already leaping at the unsuspecting fire elemental. She quickly rolled away, and yelled at me, "At least let me draw my sword!"

I once again launched my sword at her, forcing her to clash against it. (A/N: Like the Keldeo scenes, the flashes are used as transitions.)

Once again, her sword flew away, and crashed in the dirt.

Lightning flashed as I chased after Lola in a rocky field. We had been fighting for an hour, but she would run away at any opening she got.

I roared as I engaged her once more, and began to fight her again. We exchanged our blows, until I finally disarmed her. We were both panting had, but I wore a victorious smirk.

She gave me a dazzling smile. "How many is that Alpha?"

I smiled once more a grin plastered on my face. "I got all of you guys."

She frowned slightly. "Well, if this is it, you are now ready to return to your friends." She said sadly.

"Oh come on, it's not like we won't talk to each other still!" I protested. "Besides, you guys never leave me alone in my head anyways." I smirked.

She gave me that dazzling smile of hers, and grabbed my hand. "Stay strong Alpha, if you ever need a friend, come visit us!" And with that she leaned in and kissed my forehead, and she became enveloped in a bright light. In an instant I was alone, in a rocky field.

I gently placed my hand on my head, right on her kiss. I looked down and saw that she left me a gift.

I bent over and picked up a beautiful golden chain, that had 17 gemstones of every color on it. I smiled and I gently placed it around my neck.

"Time to go home." I whispered to myself. I picked up my sword and trudged my way back to the Hall, eager to see my friends once again.

xXx

_2 weeks later…_

I was walking back on the path towards the hall, when I heard a snap of a branch. In my mind's eye, I saw the shape of a Pokémon leaping at me, claws extended. I ducked and stood up straight and saw a Jolteon, glaring at me.

"What are you doing here, Dark scum!" she spat. I frowned at her.

"I'm going to see my mistress, and I am unfamiliar with that term." I replied, continuing down the path.

I felt her leap at me, and stepped to the right, as she missed again. She glared at me hatefully.

I sighed, "Look, if you are looking for someone, you're mistaken, so if you will excuse me." I said, before I leaped into the air, away from that weird Jolteon.

"Hey, come back here!" she roared, as she fired several pin missiles at me. One of them struck me, but I left it there, knowing all too well what Becca would say to me when I returned. I smiled at the thought.

As I reached the doors, I noticed that the place looked more, military like. As soon as I knocked on the door, I was yanked inside. And as I regret to say, let out a surprised yelp as I was almost ran through with a spear.

"Who the hell are yo- Andy!?" A familiar voice exclaimed, before I was tackled by a red fur. "Andy!"

"Nice to see you to Adrianna!" I wheezed. She just kept hugging me, and I grunted in pain when the pin missile was shifted.

Adrianna was crying happily, and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Uh, Adrianna, could you let go? I kinda need to get patched up." I managed, my insides feeling like they were being crushed.

"Huh?" She asked, before noticing the Pin missile in my right shoulder. "Oh my!"

She quickly got off and began to call for help. "Grace, come quickly!"

Soon, a Glaceon came running in, and upon seeing me, rushed forward with a medical kit in hand.

"Where's Becca? And the others?" I asked, wincing when Grace pulled out the imbedded needle.

Adrianna and Grace looked at me sadly.

I began to feel worried. "Where are they Adrianna!?" I yelled.

Adrianna began to shake. "I-I'm sorry, A-Andy, but a f-few l-left and joined t-them." She cried.

I felt nauseous. "They…left?"

Adrianna merely nodded, tears falling heavily down he face.

"D-Did she…" I began, my own lips trembling.

Adrianna cried even harder, answering my question.

I felt rage boil inside me. My necklace began to glow brightly, my hair whipping as my power grew to new heights. My pressure must've been so strong because a few of the legends raced out of the throne room, and began to stumble against it. Even Arceus had trouble fighting it.

"Calm down Andrew!" She yelled. I began to calm myself down, rage and regret tearing my heart up on the inside.

I stood up, and walked out the door, heading to the clearing I always went to.

"Andy, come back!" Arceus called to me, but I was to angry to listen to her. I needed to clear out my anger, and I only knew one way.

As I reached my clearing, I began to unleash all of this power in huge waves. The earth began to shake, fire, water, electricity, you name it. I released all of it. My emotion was getting the best of me again, and soon enough, I was tired out, and I fell forward, but I caught myself. It began to rain, as if the heavens shared my loss with me, mourning the loss of a lover and friends. I looked around at the devastating effects my power caused to my sanctuary, trees lit on fire and knocked over, ground scorched, frozen, and shattered.

"Move in and capture." I heard from a familiar voice, and before I could react, I was knocked out. Before I blacked out, I saw a white furred paw in front of me.

**DUH DUH DUH! What is this? What has happened? Where is everyone? I know it isn't my best piece of work, but I honestly thought it was good, so review and tell me what you think!**

**Natalie: I'm home! (Kisses me on cheek) Hey sweetie.**

**Me: Hey, what was so important at the airport?**

**Lisa: Well, me of course **_**master.**_

**Me: Lisa! How are you?**

**Lisa: (Licks lips) I'm just fine master, but I think Natalie and I did something very bad. **

**Natalie: Yeah, we should be **_**punished**_**.**

**Me: Review guys, I gotta take care of some things…**

**Natalie and Lisa: (Giggles)**


	15. Chapter 15 Kidnapped?

**Holy. Shit. Over 100 reviews in just 14 chapters… I'm a mother fucking beast! Thanks to all who reviewed, this is a big milestone in my FF career, and it really means a lot. Due to Natalie's amazing math skills, we have figured out that about each chapter has gotten seven or more reviews each.**

**Natalie: (Blushes) I only did that while you were watching anime…**

**Me: You're too good to me, I'll make it up to you somehow.**

**Natalie: I can think of a few ways.**

**Me: Fine, but before I go, you guys seriously are in for a plot twist! My poll was to see if Andy would be bad or good, right? WRONG! You'll see why as well.**

**Poll Results:**

**Winner- Good with 5 votes.**

**Second- Bad with 2 votes.**

**And last- The Ugly with 0 votes…**

**The new legendary super saiyan: Thanks!**

**Guest: So do I, so do I…**

**searRanbow9-ptg: :O**

**Mewtwo'sAura: I don't think she will be that hard to write then, Nat is normally very, gentle…(That's a lie)**

**War god: Thank you kindly!**

**Hunter killer: Sorry to hear that! I'm not sure if it's a rebellion, or a war…**

**The Constitutionalist: Hey girls! Come look at this!  
Lisa and Natalie: (Reads review) Thank you!  
Me: Can you get off my lap?  
Lisa: No! ~ ;P**

**Skyblaze99: :D**

**Guest: Thank you! I don't know, but I am updating pretty quick, right?**

**Krillshadow: I wonder why…**

**Hunter Killer OC production CO: Renegade? How ironic, seeing what will happen in this chapter.**

**Sanatai: Ha, this things going to be really long, I can assure you that. Maybe ongoing…**

**^^ 262 words ^^**

xXx

I groaned as I came to. As my vision was beginning to clear, I saw that I was in a _really_ old and abandoned room. The furnishings looked nice, but really dated. I was going to stand up, but I found myself bound to a chair.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break the bonds that restricted me.

Sighed in frustration as I stopped struggling.

_Great! Go home, friends and girlfriend aren't there, and I get kidnapped! Fucking fantastic!_

I sighed in anger once more, but began to calm myself down so that I could asses my situation.

From what I could gather, I was hit pretty hard, as blood could be seen on my cloak, and my head was throbbing like a bitch.

The room had the basics, and nothing more. A fancy bed, wardrobe, desk, and windows.

It gave me the creeps, and I shuddered unconsciously.

As I was thinking, I began to hear voices from outside the hallway, so I began to strain my ears to listen.

"-e should be in this room, that is where they took him after all." A female's voice said. And soon enough, the door knob turned, and three women came inside the room.

"See, here he is!" The same voice said, cheery and bright. She was wearing a pink kimono with a light blue sash. She had blonde hair, which went down to her shoulders.

"Thank you, you two may leave." Another one said. She was extremely beautiful, wearing a long gray formal dress with black designs. She was also wearing some golden jewelry, which complimented her red eyes.

"As you wish." The pink one said, before she and the other bowed and left the room.

"It's good to see you champion." The lady said, pulling a chair out so she could face me.

"I wish I could say the same." I replied, caution in my voice.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"No, I do not."

"Mother always did forget the details didn't she?" The lady laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a little disappointed that you do not remember me, but I am the great renegade Pokémon, Giratina!" She responded.

"L-Lady Giratina?" I frowned.

She purred as she stood up, and she began to pace around the room.

"Indeed my child, but the question is, who are you?" The lady, Giratina asked.

I frowned as I looked down at my feet. I struggled to remember who I was, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Giratina began to rub my shoulders, and I began to relax a little.

She giggled, and eventually stopped.

"Better?" she asked.

"I don't know who I am anymore." I replied, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…I left, and when I returned, the world felt…torn." I said, frowning as I looked at them. "Why?"

She sighed, and came up to me, and released me from my chains.

"Listen well child, the world is in peril, an ancient argument is behind all of this." She explained, as I rubbed my wrists.

"What is it all about?"

"I will explain later, but for now, you should return to your friends." Giratina smiled, before she kissed my forehead.

I fell backwards, as I suddenly felt very tired. I felt something catch me, but I already blacked out.

xXx

_1 hour later, Unknown Location…_

Something began to poke me in the back, but I shifted and rolled over. It poked me again, and I grumbled something about sleep.

I was poked in my back again, and I opened my eyes. I sat up and was really annoyed that someone would disturb me from my slumber.

"What is it Rain?" I yawned as I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Rain? Who's Rain?" I heard, as I looked to my left. There to my left, was a very familiar sight to my eyes.

"V-Verny?" I whispered, reaching out to touch her, which she happily let me do. The Vaporeon purred as I scratched behind her fins, cooing lightly as I rubbed her smooth skin.

"It's good to see you to Andy, but who's Rain?" The aquatic feline mumbled.

I frowned as I tried to think of a way to describe her. How do I describe them, anyway?

"She's a friend…" I replied, words trailing as I looked around us. We were in a forest, lush with green trees and the such. It looked really peaceful.

"Come on! We should go to the others." Veronica told me, dragging me with her tail.

"Others?" I questioned. My Vaporeon friend nodded excitedly.

"Come on, we got to go!"

"Fine."

Little did I know, my life was seriously going to get complicated.

xXx

_Cabin in the forest…_

"Hey guys, look who's back!" Veronica called. She had led me to a cabin, about three minutes away from where I woke up.

"We don't care Verny!" Lisa's voice snapped, her head appearing from behind the corner of the cabin.

Veronica and I sweatdropped as Lisa just looked at me and blushed in embaressment.

"Nice to see you to I guess." I said sarcastically.

Lisa backed into the corner, and I decided to play a trick on them.

"Hey Verny, want to pull a prank?" I whispered to her.

She grinned and nodded eagerly. Excited shouts could be heard from around the corner, and they were getting louder by the second. I smirked, and in an instant, I was gone.

From the tree I was standing on a few meters away, I could see Veronica's confused and surprised expression. I smiled to myself, and telepathically spoke to her.

'_Act natural, or else they will know something's up!'_

'_Right!'_

A few seconds later, Lisa led a group of excited girls around the corner. Lisa's face turned into confusion, while everyone else's face turned to anger.

"What kind of sick joke is this!" Natalie shouted, the poor leafeon stuttering over her words.

_Time to make my move._

"B-But he was just here…"

"You big meanie! Playing with our emotions like that!" Flare shouted.

"I swear! He was right next to Verny!" Lisa protested, pointing to the Vaporeon.

"Who was?" I asked, standing next to the group.

They all blinked for a second, before turning to look at me.

They stared at me. I gave a light smile. They glared at me. I was fucked.

"Andy!" They shouted angrily, one of them throwing a pan at me. It hit me square in the head.

"Ow! Where the hell do you get a pan from in the forest!" I yelled, clutching my head in pain.

"Hey! Leave Alpha alone!" an all too familiar voice called. Suddenly all 17 elementals appeared in front of me.

"Sunny?" I asked, being assisted up by Sin and Terra.

"Who are these people, Andy!" The girls shouted at me.

"We could say the same!" The elementals shouted.

_Not again!_

xXx

_In the room where Andy was being held captive…_

I watched smoke rise and flashes in the distance, where my best officers were staying.

I smiled, and I gripped my shoulder tightly.

_Soon, my sweet Andy. Soon you will be my hero. And then…I'll be yours._

And all throughout the room, the Renegade Queen laughed evilly.

_I can't wait to get you alone again._

xXx

_Back at the clearing…_

"Son of a bitch!"

It hurt like hell getting hit that hard. As soon as the Elementals saw them hit me, they went out to protect me, but only made things worse.

"Well maybe if _they _didn't hit you with their attacks, we wouldn't be doing this!" Frost shouted, as she and Becca dressed my wounds.

"Us? Ha, you're the ones who started this!" Sammy retorted.

I had my arms crossed, and my anger was getting high on the scale. Tick marks were seen on my head.

"Stop it." I grunted.

But eventually they kept on making remarks to each other, and soon enough, we were back to square one. They all prepared their strongest attacks, and were about to shoot them at each side.

"For the love of Arceus, stop fighting!" I shouted, for once snapping at all of them.

They all flinched as they saw me glaring upset at them.

"A-Alpha? What has gotten into you?" Lola whimpered. It broke me to see my friends fighting against each other, but I had to do what's right.

"Get back inside." I said. No one moved.

"I said get back in now!" I shouted. The quickly nodded and returned back into my conscious.

The others were trembling slightly as I shifted my glare to them.

"I'll deal with them later, but what's gotten into you girls? Picking fights isn't your type of thing." I demanded.

"W-We're sowwy!" Flare sobbed, running up and crying into my shoulder.

"It's fine, but try not to fight with them alright?" I whispered, hugging the convulsing Flareon.

"Okie dokie!" Flare perked up instantly.

"Y-You…" I stuttered. Flare just giggled, and used her tail to shut my mouth.

"So, how have you been anyway?" Ujaya asked.

"Huh? Oh, fine, just got stronger, learned all I could, stuff like that." I replied.

"Stronger? How so love?" A voice said from behind me.

I chuckled a little, and I quickly flipped backwards, catching my beautiful girlfriend from behind.

I nibbled on her ear, and she let out a small purr of pleasure.

"Hey there my sexy Espeon." I whispered in her ear.

"Get a room you two!" the others shouted, flustered at our display.

"Why? Jealous?" Ellie smirked. We laughed as the others quickly stuttered and left angrily and frustrated.

"Mmm." Ellie moaned, leaning back into my chest.

"Comfy?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. She giggled, and she turned so her head was facing mine.

"Maybe…" She whispered, before she pulled me into a kiss.

**DONE! So, Andy was kidnapped by Giratina, who apparently likes him a lot. Andy also reunited with his friends. Too bad, this story is going to get dark pretty fast. So review please. Now where are Nat and Lisa?**

**From kitchen: Hey master~ Come try our **_**sweet **_**tea!**

**Me: Not again!**


	16. Chapter 16 Plot Twist!

**Damn, I'm really late with this update. I was sick over the weekend, and then I got busy with school. *Sigh* Other than that, this chapter is loaded with twists.**

**Natalie: Let's play naked Twister!**

**Lisa: I second that!**

**Me: (Sweatdrops) Maybe later.**

**Anyway, sorry for being late and all!**

**Skyblaze99: Thanks!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Congrats to the both of yah, and it's meant to be confusing.**

**Mewtwo'sAura: Nat knows a lot of moves….**

**The Constitutionalist: Giratina is probably in my top 10 legendaries. The girls are setting up Twister, but I'm pretty sure they would thank you again or giggle, something along those lines.**

**Rai say: That damned tea is what made me sick!**

**Eat my hot glob: (Stahp changing your name!) Not just yet…**

**Soulfulthinker101: Comment 1: Thank you. Comment 2: Good advice! Comment 3: I love cliffhangers, they're awesome! And Comment 4: I don't think I gave out any spoilers…**

**Alright, Poll results!**

**Which Story of mine did you guys want me to update more?**

**First Place: What A Life!, 5 votes**

**Second Place: The Legendary Champions!, 4 votes**

**Last: Save Me!,….0 votes…**

LOL!

xXx

_Later at night…_

I sighed as I was filled in on what was going on. Ellie and the others had just told the old story of this one argument, which led to a big war. There was peace, but it seems it has started again.

The argument is about the lower legendaries, and if they should be on the council. But one thing puzzles me about this whole thing. Giratina's side, The Faith, is _for _ the minors on the council. Arceus's side, The Justice, is _against_ it. The whole thing is just confusing.

"So, that's what has happened while you were gone." Lisa said, her eyes holding a small hint of sadness.

"What do you think?" Flare asked, causing everyone's eyes to turn to me.

I sat there for a few seconds, pondering the two decisions. I had a minor battle in my head, fighting the two points with each other. I finally sighed, sitting up a bit.

"I think that she's wrong." I replied, nodding slightly to reassure myself. "Arceus is wrong."

The girls smiled a bit, happy that I agreed with them. I smiled a bit too, before wondering something.

"Hey, where the hell are we anyways?" I asked, the girls sweatdropping at my sudden question.

"Hehe, that might be my fault for knocking you out, but we are in Eterna Forest, Sinnoh region." Natalie replied, sheepishly looking away.

"Oh my poor Andy! Did she hurt you too hard?" Ujaya asked, seductively rubbing against me.

"Not really, but I was pretty tired out."

Natalie looked at me and nodded. "You did quite a lot of destruction back there."

I nodded slightly, pulling Ellie closer to me. She purred and nuzzled close to me, thankful for the extra warmth.

"So, what happens now?"

The girls stuttered a bit, and I laughed at them. They all sat still for a while after that, and we all just relaxed and stared at the stars.

Suddenly the night sky was enveloped in a bright light, and a few figures descended towards us.

The figures crashed down, right behind me, and caught me in a hold. They also restrained those closest to me, and I recognized some of them.

"Shit."

"Andrew, are you all right?" The figure holding me down asked, not loosening their grip.

"I was fine until you showed up, _Arceus._" I hissed, struggling in her grip.

I was released, and I stumbled forward a little, before I was turned around by Arceus herself.

"Did they brainwash you? Are you hurt?" She asked, no compassion in her eyes.

I broke from her grasp and grunted in response. Arceus seemed angered by this, and began to chant in a unknown language.

Suddenly the elementals appeared around me, and restrained me, restraining my movements.

"What the hell is going on!" I spat, struggling against them.

Arceus walked up to me, and slapped me, hard might I add, across the face, stunning everyone.

"After all of this, you think I'm going to just let my daughter have you on her side, ha! You are too powerful, and I need you to win this time." She glared at me.

"Why the hell should I!" I angrily replied, before I was thrown to the left by a blast of rocks.

I stood up shakily as I was restrained by a psychic hold. Terra and Psy were both glowing with distinct auras. I had been betrayed by people whom I thought were my family.

"Come on Alpha, it will be easier if you gave in." Psy muttered, a little upset at me.

"Why the hell are you helping her!?" I roared, before I felt a familiar hold on my body. I was thrust out of my conscious, hypnotized. I felt my body stop struggling, and I began to move by Arceus and the others.

"A-Andy, what are you doing!?" Ellie cried, still struggling against a Sceptile.

I heard myself laugh, before I spoke, but it wasn't really me. "Heh, you think I would actually want to stay here? You think I want to stay with a bunch of weak sluts like you? Don't make me laugh! I only love power and power alone!" I smiled evilly. _NO!_

"A-Andy…" Ellie looked at me in total horror, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

I saw Psy walk to me, and I pulled her to me and began to passionately kiss her, our tongues slipping into each other's mouths.

Psy drew away and smiled wickedly, and Ellie began to sob unbearably. I was screaming in frustration inside of my head.

"Do you see now? I never loved you, nor will I ever! All you are good for is sex! Hell, I bet you would lift your tail for any male!" I grinned bigger.

"H-How could you say something like that!" Natalie roared, leaping from her spot to me. I felt myself reach for my sword, and I struggled against Psy's hold on my body. It took all of my willpower, but I managed to keep her away from my blade. Natalie missed me, but still managed to get several deep cuts in my side.

I chuckled, and Natalie stumbled away from me, face contorted in horror. "That tickled."

I felt myself turn to Arceus. "Let's go, master. Take me away from these things."

Arceus grinned, and I was encased in a brilliant light.

xXx

We landed back at the Hall of Origin, and Psy released her hold on me. I instantly leapt at her, grabbing her by the arm, threw her into the forest, knocking down several trees. I began to move after her, but all of the others grabbed onto me.

"Let me kill her! Let me kill her damn you!" I screeched, beginning to pull the 16 girls holding me down. I suddenly felt a cold sensation on my wrists and saw that I was in cuffs, similar to the ones in the room where I was held.

Arceus hit me hard, sending me to the ground. She looked me in the eyes, and lowered her head to look me face-to-face.

"Look here boy, you're mine, and nothing will change that. You will win me this war, or I will kill her, understand?"

I changed into the fire type and shot a flame from my mouth into her face. She screamed, and hit me harder than last time.

She glared at me hatefully, and Psy stumbled back from where I tossed her.

Arceus looked at Psy and then back to me. "Break him for me Psy. I want my new pet to be obedient."

Psy grinned wickedly, before she began to drag me away.

I shouted insults to the entire group of traitors, before I was thrown into a cell.

Psy sat on a chair looking at me, thinking. "What should I do with you?"

I looked away from her. She grabbed my face and pulled it towards her.

"Hmm, I can hurt you…" She muttered, and I suddenly felt every nerve in my body catch on fire. I screamed in agony, withering in pain in her grasp.

"Or I can give you mind breaking pleasure…" As soon as she said that, the pain was released with the most pleasant feeling possible. I felt myself fade away from reality as I gave in to this beautiful sensation.

"Oh, I know! Mental Torture!" Psy exclaimed, a wicked look on her face. The pleasure faded, and I whimpered in longing. It was so nice.

Psy laughed evilly. "Maybe I should do that again? Would you like that, Alpha?" She teased.

I tried my hardest to glare at her, but I eventually nodded.

Soon I felt the pleasure again, but it was a bit dull compared to last time.

"Hmm, maybe we should try to make it better." She whispered in my ear, before trailing her tongue against my cheek. I moaned a little at the sensation of her tongue. What I felt was ten times better than the pleasure before!

"P-Psy…" I groaned, before she kissed me, passionately inserting her tongue into my throat. It felt wonderful. I saw my vision beginning to fade, but I didn't care.

Psy gently pulled away, a thing trail of saliva connecting us. I was panting, and she smiled evilly.

"Have a nice sleep Alpha, we are going to have fun tomorrow!" She said sweetly. I then lost consciousness, and went into a deep slumber, dreaming of that wonderful Espeon.

**So, what do you guys think? I think this is a pretty good plot twist, eh? Tell me what you think! Review and fav!**

**Natalie: Right hand, Yellow!**

**Lisa and I: (Shifts Right hand)**

**Me: (Blushes) Umm…Lisa?**

**Lisa: (Blushes harder) Yeah?**

**Me: Get off me!**

**Natalie: (Takes Picture) This is soooo going on Instagram!**

**Me: NOOOOO!**


	17. Chapter 17 Dancing With Trouble!

**Alright, time to explain a little. So, Andy has been re-kidnapped by Arceus, who is now a total bitch, and is going to be tortured a little…or is he? I'm evil!**

**Natalie: Start the story! I love torment, and I can give you a few pointers!**

**Lisa and I: (Sweatdrops)**

**UEG nastykiller: Well, the cuffs are going to be a big hinder on him.**

**Mewtwo'sAura: Natalie: Damn straight!**

**Me: Yeah, I like to write some very emotional stories :P MagnaWing? Pretty sure I've seen that somewhere…**

**The Constitutionalist: Thanks, Arceus is cool and all, but I always need two or three big bitchy people in my stories. Well, I was poisoned from some "Sweet Tea", and it sucked horribly. Those pics are pretty good, if you didn't look at them yourself. And don't worry about the picture, I tossed the damn device out of my window, into the street below C:**

**Natalie: You still owe me a new phone!**

**Skyblaze99: Why thank you!**

**The new legendary super sayian: Thanks man!**

**Guest: Well, the elementals only listen to Alpha, Andy, if they are stronger or as strong as Arceus. But, Arceus has a override of some sorts that disables this when she wants.**

**Rai say: I've been told I'm good with plot twists!**

**Guest: Sure thing! And yes, breathing fire in a god's face is pretty gutsy!**

**Fuck you sean lolol suck it: (I hate You! Jk) Umm…**

**searRanbo9-ptg: Hopefully she doesn't smite you :D**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Thanks for the kind words, and good song choice!**

**War god: Skyrim is great huh!? Yeah, I'm working on longer chapters for us. :D**

**Blastburnman: Yes, yes I am! As well as story submissions!**

**New Poll on my Page as well!**

xXx

A few hours later I felt light hit my face, but I tried to ignore it, desperate for the extra minutes of sleep. It had been about two days since the beginning of my torture, and I can feel myself beginning to slip.

Psy really knows how to make a man cry. The first day she was just playing around with my body, me constantly passing out from pain. But the second day can't even compare to what she did. Psy would go into my memories, and make a scenario in my head that hurt me emotionally and mentally. Each one was worse than the last one, and eventually got so bad, that I had actually hugged and begged her not to show me anymore. But like the sadistic bitch she is, she smiled and with a cheery voice said "Sorry cutie, but I need you to be obedient!" And the torment continued.

Arceus had moved me to a pit cell, with one door for Psy to enter and exit, and nothing else. Every day, the sun would bear down on me, making me uncomfortable beyond belief.

The door opened and Psy walked in, wearing a big smile and holding a package, as well as a tray of food.

"Good morning sweetie!" She greeted, pulling me to her with her psychic. I only glared at her hatefully.

"Oh come now, say hello or kiss me." She pouted, putting on a puppy face. It made me hate her even more.

"Good morning." I gritted angrily through my teeth. Psy smiled, and leaned in towards me, kissing me forcefully on the lips. She pulled away, smiling victoriously, as I spit on the ground, wiping my face.

"You didn't say good morning _Psy_ silly." She grinned, licking her lips.

"Bitch." I muttered hatefully, walking over to the other corner, away from the she demon.

Psy walked over to me, wearing her sad expression. "What's the matter? Don't you like to play with me? Don't you love it when I do this?" She whispered, before she used her powers to amplify my nerves sensitivity, and licked my neck. As much as I hated her, I couldn't help but love this feeling.

"S-Stop…" I groaned, trying to crawl away from her and her sick pleasure.

But as much as I tried to move away, Psy pulled me into a hug from behind. "Why? I thought I heard you ask me for this a few days ago. Besides, you have a day off, Arceus's orders. So, I thought I'd bring you a few gifts."

This caught my attention, and I looked at her, trying to study her eyes. Those beautiful, brilliant purple eyes… I slapped myself, as I realized she was influencing me to find her attractive. Psy looked a little surprised by my sudden movement, but smirked.

"Nice catch." She praised. I flipped her off.

Psy laughed, before she dragged me to my feet, forcing me to stand. She pulled me to the package, and handed it to me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked, Psy giggling at me.

"Open it, duh!" She said, winking at me.

I sighed, and gently opened the parcel, and the contents revealed themselves to me.

I frowned and looked at Psy. "A record player?" I asked, confused as to why she'd give this to me.

She nodded, and took it from me, winding the record and placed the needle on it. "I thought you and I could spend some time together." She explained.

I looked at her dumbly. "Why would you want that?"

She looked at me like I was stupid, before the music started to play. It was some slow jazz song that sounded pretty nice.

Psy sauntered over to me, before taking both of my hands and entwined them with hers. She pulled me to the center of my prison, pulling me close to her body. I blushed a little from the contact.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, as she lowered my left hand to her hip, before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"_We_ are going to dance, if you couldn't tell already." She replied, smiling. This smile was different, it seemed as though she actually wanted to have fun.

"Fine." I grumbled, giving in to her wish. And so we began to dance together, and even though it seemed like hell at first, I eventually began to enjoy it myself.

"Alpha?" Psy asked, her head leaning against my chest. I looked down at her.

"Yeah?

She blushed a little as she pulled her head off me. She looked away from me, looking embarrassed. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

I stopped dancing and so did she.

_Did she seriously just ask that?_

"I, uhh…" I stuttered, suddenly nervous. "You're, umm, you are beautiful."

She looked at me, smiling her wonderful, bright smile. Her purple eyes locked with mine, and I couldn't help but be entranced by those lustrous purple eyes.

I moved my face close to hers, and she moved hers up to mine. Our mouths met gently, and we slowly began to get more intimate, before I suddenly pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" Psy asked, her face looking slightly hurt. I looked at her, and gave her a light smile.

"I'm sorry Psy, I really am. But I can't do this. I can't do this to Ellie, and I may begin to forgive you, but now is not the time." I said, gently breaking our grasp on each other. "Please forgive me for leading you on."

Psy looked down at the ground, and I began to hear some sniffling.

"Psy…" I pleaded, taking her hands into mine, but she tore them from my grasp.

"Y-You jerk! I'll make you forget all about that g-girl!" She sobbed, pushing me away. Her eyes got a yellow tint, and I began to feel sleepy.

"P-Psy, d-don't do this…" I begged, but I knew it was useless. She would win.

"No! I am going to rewrite your memories, so that way you will forget about all of them!" She yelled, and with that, I passed out into a deep sleep.

xXx

I groaned as I sat up in a bed, my head throbbing painfully. I felt a cold sensation on my head and looked up and saw a Glaceon blowing a gentle wind on my head.

"Grace?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hello, nice for you to wake up." Grace greeted, stopping her treatment. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks to your help." I muttered. The door to the room I was in opened and Arceus and the Elementals walked in. Arceus motioned for Grace to leave, and Grace bowed and left the room.

"How are you feeling Andrew?" Arceus asked, a tired expression on her face.

"Fine milady, other than my head. What happened?" I asked. Arceus looked at Psy, an dPsy stepped forward.

"Do you remember anything at all?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes.

I began to try and remember, but all that happened was a big blank and pain.

I frowned and I looked at them all. "That's strange, I can't remember anything."

**Bang, a slightly bigger chapter! So, Andy was being tortured for a few days, until he got a small break. He began to dance with Psy, and I guess he said something stupid and made her mad. He wakes up in the hospital wing of the hall, and can't remember anything. I wonder why?**

**Natalie: Shut up, you already know!**

**Me: What's the matter? You sound angry.**

**Natalie: You didn't put in the torture details! ;_;**

**Me: I'm sorry, I'm not good with those, especially if they are more mental than physical.**

**Natalie: I guess I'll have to teach you what it means to be tortured! (Cracks whip)**

**Me: You'll never catch me alive! (Jumps out window)**

**Unknown Female Voice: (Uses Psychic) (Pulls me up to window) Why would you do something like that?**

**Me: Cause there's a mattress truck down there Ellie. Oh, good to see you.**

**Ellie: Okay, bye! (Releases hold)**

**Me: (Falling down) REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Food problems

**Alright, back with another chapter. Sorry that What a Life isn't being updated, still writing my namesake, (Spartan lemons= Epic Porn), so please be patient with me. Anyway, Psy has used some Voodoo magic on Andy, causing him to lose his memory, oh noes!**

**Natalie: Can I respond to the reviews? You aren't exactly…healthy.**

**Me: (Looks down, sees self in hospital, hyperventilates!) FFFFUUU-!**

**Skyblaze99: **

**Natalie: Thanks, he will try, won't you sweetie?**

**The new legendary super sayian:**

**Natalie: I don't know, will he?**

**Me: (Breathes erratically)**

**The Constitutionalist:**

**Natalie: Hey, can he come over some time?**

**Me: (Shakes head furiously)**

**The insane scientiest:**

**Natalie: Dragon? And, that wasn't his last word, he's talking to himself in the fetal position right now.**

**Me: (Mutters something about needles)**

**ThatRandomGuy71:**

**Natalie: He can be very 'evil' in other things too.**

**xx Hunter killer xx:**

**Natalie: Hmm, maybe I should try something similar.**

**Me: (Cries uncontrollably)**

**Darkrai Defender: **

**Natalie: No, it didn't. Turns out it was actually an **_**advertisement **_**truck for mattresses.**

**Gunsandgames:**

**Natalie: Having no memory might be hard…**

**Siphon 117: **

**Natalie: What's the plot?**

**Me: N-Not telling…**

**Readernotreallywriter: **

**Natalie: What do you think?**

**Me: T-Thanks…**

**searRanbow9-ptg:**

**Natalie: Happy birthday! I should've gotten you a birthday **_**gift**_**, but I didn't. Maybe I should be **_**punished**_** for being a **_**bad **_** girl. Oh, and congrats.**

**AnimeFan125: **

**Natalie: Oh, it's the guy that you talk about Sean!…Thanks?**

**ANONAMUS:**

**Natalie: I can see that… do you want some **_**private **_**lessons?**

**War god: **

**Natalie: Sounds hot!**

**Lisa and Ellie: (Walk in with a tray of needles) Time for your shot! It's going to make you sleepy!~**

**Me: (Cries)**

xXx

Psy's eyes got a slightly relieved look. But as soon as I saw it, it vanished.

"So you don't remember anything at all?" Arceus asked, walking to my bedside, a strange smile on her face.

"No…no matter how hard I try, nothing comes up." I replied, unnerved by the way she looked at me. It was as if she was…hungry.

"Here, l can help." Psy said, smiling. I nodded thankfully as she placed her hands to my temples, and I felt her cold presence seep inside.

"Close your eyes Alpha." Psy commanded. I did so, and a flood of images flew into my head. I saw my attempt at suicide. Arceus when I was sworn in to the Champions. My fight with Adrianna, my trip to Undella with the champions I met. I saw how Dialga had trained me, as well as Cresselia, before I met the Elementals. I remembered having fun with some of the Elementals at the lake.

Psy removed her hands from my temples, looking worn out. "There, better?"

I sat still for a while, still processing the flood of memories. When I finally looked up, I smiled.

"Thanks, is it alright if I get up now? I feel much better." I said, looking at Arceus. My stomach growled loudly. They started to laugh, while I blushed slightly.

Arceus stopped laughing, before she caressed my face gently. "Of course, but be sure to eat first, my dear champion."

I smiled, and quickly got out of the cot, running out of the room. The Elementals raced after me, shouting at me to slow down.

xXx

_Back in the room…_

Arceus stared after her champion and her daughters as they ran to the cafeteria. She chuckled darkly to herself, a devious smile on her face.

"Oh my poor, sweet Andy. How I wish we didn't have to do such a procedure, you could've been great… oh well. But, I can't wait any longer to finish our pact, it has to be tonight. You will be mine, Andy." She mused, before laughing loudly. "You will be mine!"

xXx

_Back to Andy…_

I sat down having a giant mountain of food piled on my plate gaze down at me. I licked my lips in anticipation as I looked at the behemoth I created. I had selected a lot of meat and some vegetables, and I couldn't decide which to take first. So I did the smartest thing. Just eat all of it.

I tore into the food, with the Elementals staring at me flustered.

"S-Slow down or you'll-" Rain warned, but I began to sputter and turn blue as I choked on a Dodrio leg.

"Choke…" Rain finished. I swallowed hard, and the food went down fine, but I rubbed my throat anyway.

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

"Leave him be, he should eat! After all, he has been out for a week." Frost said, as I began to resume eating furiously.

"Emactrly!" I agreed, mouth full of Tauros steaks. I continued to eat, before I nearly spit out my food. "Whurt!?"

Sin came up and smacked my head hard, a tick mark on her head. "Swallow first!"

The sudden movement caused me to start to choke again, but I quickly swallowed it.

"I've been out for that long?" I asked, a half eaten Tauros steak dipped with potatoes and gravy hanging from my fork. (A/N: Yum!)

"Yep!" Lola cheered, eating some of her food.

Rain came up from behind me, and gently wrapped me into a hug. "It scared me to know that my poor Andy-wandy, got hurt so bad. I thought you wouldn't wake up."

I smiled, and gently rubbed her arm. "Hey, I'm here right? Besides, I finally got some sleep without you guys waking me up with your loud voices."

They all got tick marks on their heads, and glints in their eyes.

I sweatdropped, before I was floored by 17 furious women and their fists.

I sat up off the floor and rubbed my already swollen face, before Arceus herself came over and looked down at me.

"Are you alright Andy?" She asked, small amounts of amusement on her face.

"Yeah, getting pummeled by 17 beings that live inside my head is always great." I joked, and we all laughed.

I stood up, and sat back down, and began to eat like a machine, all of the others sweatdropping as I completely demolished it.

I sighed in satisfaction, leaning back in my seat a little, before a loud bell ringing startled me, causing me to fall backwards.

"Mewtwo and another approaches!" Adrianna called, appearing from around the corner.

"Mewtwo?" Arceus asked, perplexed. "Let them in. I hope she has found her champion."

**Cliffhanger! So, I got an OC from **_**blastburnman, **_**so thank you for that! See you all next time!**

**Natalie: (Sweatdrops) He recovers fast…**

**UPDATE 3/27/13: Ok, I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews. Turns out, I didn't post this, so another chapter will be up tomorrow as a peace offering. SL is sorry! :C**


	19. Chapter 19 Grey meets Black!

**Ok, as promised, here is another chapter of TLC. I might be able to finish editing What A Life's new chapter, but it probably won't be up till later this weekend :/ Anyway, Let's see who Lady Mewtwo has brought with her.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: (Thank ARCEUS, for copy and paste!) Hmm, maybe…maybe… R2: We will see…**

**Sebastian Garcia: R1: It will! R2: Not Psy… R3: Sure thing!**

**AnimeFan215: Thanks for the words! I'll pm you later.**

**The Constitutionalist: I am honestly scared of you now, so I hope you can get some help with "Darkness".**

**Natalie: Fine, I won't touch…yet…**

**Me: Yeah, you won't at all.**

**Skyblaze99: Way to make me feel even worse man. :C**

**xx illusive man xx/ demonic ralts: R1 Hehe, yeah, I should! But I'm not! :D R2: NNNOOO!**

**Blastburnman: I'm pretty sure in earlier chapters, that I stated they were all females, but you're right! I may have a hard time writing Mewtwo as a girl. :/**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Natalie: Fine, but if you ever want to ditch Bolty over there and see what a real woman is like, call me.**

**Me: Down girl! Heel!**

**Thatrandomguy71: I don't know! :C**

**war god: (Sorry about that, Word likes to auto capitalize :/) Your Oc sounds cool, and I will try and think of a way to implement him in.**

**All right, I will make a Poll tonight, do look for it!**

xXx

"Mewtwo? And company?" I wondered, blinking in confusion.

Psy looked at Arceus, and raised an eyebrow. "Mother, I don't think it is wise for us to allow her back in. After all she did side with the-."

Arceus quickly glared at her, silencing her effectively. I wondered what it was all about, but it would have to wait a while. Mewtwo was back and we needed to welcome her and her friend!

We all quickly followed Arceus as she began to head to the front door, talking amongst ourselves.

Sin looked over at me, and I turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked, but Sin quickly looked the other way.

"I-It's nothing." She replied, having a slight drop in her step.

We started to slow down, and the rest of the group passed us.

"It has to be something if it's bothering you." I said, looking sternly at the Being of Darkness.

"I-I just have a bad feeling about them returning, I mean, something feels off about it!" She protested, looking up in to my eyes.

I gave her a hug, and she returned it gently. I pulled back and took her hand into mine. "You worry way to much Sin. It will be fine, trust me."

Sin brightened a little and pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks Alpha." She said, giving me a wink, before heading off to catch up to the others.

I sighed, and began to follow after her. _I've never seen her that concerned before. Is something bad really going to happen?_

I had to shake the thought out of my head as I reached the group, seeing Mewtwo and a cloaked figure standing in the doorway.

"Mewtwo." Arceus greeted, "I see that your search went well."

Mewtwo nodded, and gestured to the figure next to her. "That it has Arceus. Allow me to introduce my champion and brother, Michael."

The figure removed its cloak and revealed itself to be a teenage human boy. _Human boy._

He stood at about 6'0 feet or so tall, had light tan skin, and was wearing a black T-shirt, and a pair of black jeens.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances, especially yours, Andy." Michael politely greeted, extending a hand towards mine.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied, and began to reach for his hand, only for Tai to grab it. I looked at her and she glared at me and shook her head. Michael frowned, but shrugged and retracted his arm.

"So, has he taken the pledge and his vows?" Arceus questioned, still discussing things with Mewtwo.

"He has done all required protocols, my ladyship." Mewtwo answered, looking over at Michael, and winked at him.

Michael blushed and turned his head away from Mewtwo, who smiled at him.

"Come now brother! I should show you around the Hall, and then we will retire for the night." Mewtwo smiled.

"Actually, Andy, why don't you show him around while I talk to Mewtwo about some plans." Arceus suggested.

"Sounds fine by me. Catch you later sis." Michael agreed, waving goodbye to Mewtwo.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." I said, walking back down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Right." Michael nodded, jogging to catch up to me.

xXx

"So, that's it." I concluded, Michael and I standing at the pool.

"Wow, this place is great!" Michael stated, an awestruck look on his face.

I chuckled and nodded. "It really is, isn't it?" I then remembered that I had a few things to ask him. "Hey Michael?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"I was just wondering a few things about you. Do you mind if I ask a couple of questions?" I asked

"Nope, shoot."

"Why did Mewtwo pick you as her champion? I'm curious to your relation with her."

Michael sighed and looked at me. "Well, do you know the whole story about Mewtwo being created?"

I thought about it a little and shook my head no.

"Well, she was created from a strand of DNA from Mew, and was genetically altered by Team Rocket to become the supposedly strongest Pokémon. Well, Arceus actually willed Team Rocket to make her."

I nodded my head as I listened to the story. "Who does this relate to you?"

Michael sighed again. "Practically the same thing. Team Rocket took me from my family when I was nine. They, uh, took me to a lab at a place in Kanto, called Cinnabar Island. You see, they still had a piece of Mewtwo's DNA there, as well as Darkrai's, but they didn't want a Pokémon. They wanted-"

"A super soldier?" I answered. Michael nodded sheepishly.

"Anyway, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

Michael took a breath, before he looked at me with determined eyes. "Let me see your arm."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "That isn't really a question, but okay." I stretched out my arm, and Michael gingerly took it.

"Has anyone done anything to your head? You look sort of lost." He queried, looking at me suspiciously.

"Actually, Psy restored my memories after I got hurt just about an hour or two ago…"

Michael nodded, and his eyes got a purple tint around them. I felt a pain in my head, but it quickly faded.

"Sorry to say this, but your real memories are locked away." Michael stated, a serious look growing on his face.

I was really confused now. "What do you mean? Locked away?"

Michael nodded. "Let me unlock them for yo-Shit!" He began to say, before a dark fist flung him across the room.

Sin's shadow covered fist disappeared, and she quickly pushed me away from Michael.

"Stay away from him Alpha, he means trouble." Tai said from behind me, trying to put me behind her.

"But he sai-" I began, before Tai pushed me back hard.

"I know damn well what he said, and he is lying!" Tai said, a furious expression written on her.

"Tai." I said sternly. Tai shook her head, tears starting to fall from her.

"No! He is going to take you away again, and this time, we can't go back unless we want a huge fight! And it will all be his fault!" Tai protested, angry sobs coming from her shaking body.

"Well duh, but I need to remember these memories." I said, smiling down at her.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

I smirked. "Well, I can tell that some of the memories were fake from the get go."

"Bu-bu-but how!?" Sin asked, shock creeping into her face.

"Because, I regret to say that I would never sleep with you guys, you are more like family to me than potential girlfriends." I smiled sadly.

The two elementals looked down at the ground, quickly, before they both burst into tears.

I walked by the, and gently pet their heads. "I'm sorry. But, I-I just can't love you that way. I'm sorry."

Sin looked at me, with rebellious eyes. "I-I don't k-know how, but I, I will g-get you to be mine s-someday!" And with that, she and Tai fled from the room.

"Ah, shit." Michael hissed, and I quickly ran to his side.

"Hey dude, you okay?" I asked, worried about my new friend.

"Yeah, but we need to go, now!" Michael groaned, as he sat up.

"Why?" I asked, before a huge explosion knocked me and Michael into the pool.

We both resurfaced and were greeted to the sight of a very furious looking Arceus, and a terribly hurt Mewtwo.

"Hello, my _loyal_ champion. How is the water?" Arceus hissed. I frowned at her.

"Well, it's about 70 degrees, do it is pretty nice actually." Michael replied, before I elbowed him.

"Not the time to make wise cracks man!" I whispered.

Arceus looked at me with a devilish smile. "Andy, if you leave, I will kill her."

Michael gritted his teeth, but stopped and glared at Arceus hatefully. I looked at Mewtwo, and she opened her eyes slightly.

She looked at Michael and I and smiled. "G-Go you two, de-defeat her."

Michael's eyes widened, and a tear began to form in his eye. "Mew-Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo looked at Michael sadly. "I'm sorry my d-dear brother. Please, forgive m-me."

I then realized what Mewtwo was going to do. "No, don't do it!"

Mewtwo didn't listen, and Mewtwo, Michael and I began to glow brightly.

"NO!" I roared, but in a instant, we all disappeared.

xXx

Michael and I were in the night sky. Literally.

"Not again!" I shouted, the wind ripping harshly at our clothes.

"What the hell do we do!?" Michael yelled. I looked at him.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted, only to receive a confused look from him.

I leaned forward and tackled him, grabbing him in a hug. I quickly glowed white, and feathers flew from my new wings.

I gently dropped us to the ground, before I glowed again, my wings disappearing.

"Did she make it?" Michael asked. I stared at him in silence.

"Did she make it!?" Michael asked again.

I looked at him sadly. "I don't know." I whispered.

"Fuck!" Michael yelled, slamming his fist into a tree.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered.

Michael glared at me. "Alright, she sacrificed herself for you, so you better not make a waste of her!"

I looked at him strangely. "What do you think she is dead?"

He grabbed me by my cloak's collar and forced me against a tree. "She. Is not. Dead." He growled.

"I know." I replied.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I can sense that she is only very tired, but she is not in any more pain than before." I smiled.

Michael got a relieved look on his face.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"Yeah, our base is over there." Michael replied walking towards some lights in the distance, before he stumbled forward.

"Yo, easy man!" I grumbled, grabbing him before he fell down.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I'm weak to Dark types in this form." He explained.

"You have different forms too?" I asked, pulling one of his arms over my shoulders.

"Yeah, I have two different ones." He replied. We both began to walk towards the lights, and could see some figures around a campfire.

"You know, I think we are going to be good friends you and I." I said, smiling.

Michael laughed. "I guess that won't be too bad."

xXx

**Done! Again…I had a power outage while I was working on this chapter, so I lost all of the data ;_;**

**Don't be too mad, this is longer and one of my better chapters, and I hope that it makes you happy that he escaped. And once again, thanks to blastburnman for Michael, I can't wait to use him more.**

**Anyways, is there anything else I need to add?**

**Natalie: No, hurry up you need to **_**fill **_**my **_**basket **_**with your **_**crème**__**eggs!**_

**Me: Can we stop with the Easter sex jokes? I mean sex is great with you and all, but it's kind of a turn off.**

**Natalie: You don't love me anymore? Who are you seeing! Why do you hate me? I hate you! (Runs out room)**

**Me: (Sighs) I'm sorry Nat!**

**Natalie: (Runs back in) I forgive you, and I love you so much!~ 3**

**Me: So do I, so do I.**

**HAPPY EASTER!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Wicked

**Alright, back with a chapter. I was pretty busy, so that was the reason I didn't upload for Easter, so I decided instead of making you wait for him to come back to normal!**

**Anyway, special thanks to DragonGirlXx for Xaneth~ ;P**

**FAYAZ666: Thank you!**

**Skyblaze99: EXCELLENT REVIEW DUDE!**

**The Constitutionalist: Good to know I'm not alone with my hatred! Lisa absolutely loves them, believe it or not.**

**Lisa: When is there going to be another?**

**Me: How should I know!?**

**Blastburnman: Lol. Tread lightly my friend.**

**ThatRandomGuy71: I accept! ****(0o0)**

**The insane scientist: How so?**

**Demonic ralts: OW!**

**Fossilman17: R1: Cool. R2: Maybe a different chapter… R3: Nope! Part of his deal with Arceus. R4: Me neither! R5: I know, forgot about that…**

**war god: Lol, I'm like 60% Russian and 10% Irish…The rest is all southern!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Me: Good to hear!**

**Natalie: Fine, but seriously, whenever…**

**Me: You don't love me? :C**

**Natalie: I, err….**

**Rai say: ^^^ That's my prank, she always gets really soft about it too. :D**

**Guest: Yep. And Yep**

**Prime moose: Natalie: (Growls) No promises.**

**Me: (Scoots chair away)**

**gorilla beating: There already is. :C sorry.**

**xXx**

I felt Michael go slack suddenly, and he pulled the both of us down.

I sat up and grabbed my shoulder. I hissed in pain as I felt some blood seep out. I looked at my hand and saw that there was some tile fragments in my blood.

I looked over at Michael and saw that his back was bloody, and his breathing was ragged.

"Shit." I muttered, slowly getting up, took off my cloak, tightening it around Michael's back. Then I carefully picked him up, wrapping his arm over my shoulder. And I proceeded in half carrying, half dragging Michael towards the lights.

"Don't worry, I'll get us there." I vowed weakly. I didn't understand, I was full capacity just a few minutes ago, but now I felt so weak.

Michael's body shifted, and his body rolled against the imbedded shard of tile in my right shoulder. I winced in pain, but I pushed through it, seeing how close I was to the settlement. A green lizard and blue otter saw me coming towards them, and I could see them starting to rouse others.

"H-Help." I tried calling out, but my voice failed me, so I just kept walking, desperate to save Michael's life.

I fell, but I stood up, gently laying Michael down next to a tree.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." I muttered, too tired to remember that he was unconscious.

I stumbled to the now assembled group of Pokémon, a white dog with a scythe on her head glaring at me.

I stopped about 15 meters away from the group, unsure if I should continue. I took a step forward, and a red fox thing launched a big flame at me. Using up some of my strength, I willed an ice wall in front of me to protect me, but it only rose to half the height I wanted, resulting in me getting hit with the attack.

I got up shakily, but was tackled against a tree, the white creature pinning me against it.

"Why are you here?" She hissed. I looked at her, breathing hard.

She slammed me further into the tree, resulting in me coughing blood on her pretty white fur.

"I-I do-don't know…" I replied, and I looked into her fierce red eyes. "But you have to h-help Mi-Michael…"

The creature looked at me strangely. She nodded her head to the direction I came from, and the otter and lizard Pokémon ran to the tree I laid Michael next to.

"It's him! Becca!" The otter called, and a pink Pokémon ran forward, rushing past me, towards Michael's limp body.

"Now, Andy, tell me why you are here." The white creature said threateningly.

"I.." I began, before I coughed up more blood. The front of her face was now stained with my blood.

I felt myself beginning to fade out, and I lurched forward. The white creature caught me, and placed me down.

"Arceus, Andy, you and your damn injuries. Hey, I need some help here!" she shouted, and the loud clamor of feet running towards me was the last thing I heard.

"I'm here to re-remember…"

xXx

I opened my eyes and sat up, but was pulled down. I looked down to see that I was cuffed to the cot, and was bandaged in my shoulder. My throat felt dry, and my eyes felt irritated.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good." A quiet feminine voice said. Confused as to where the voice came from, I looked around the room.

"Over here." The same voice said, coming from my right. I looked closely at the door, and saw that a girl was peering from behind it.

"Umm, hello?" I said, kind of confused by the girl's strange behavior.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, her voice full of concern. I nodded my head, and she handed me a bottle of water.

I gratefully took it and downed it all in one go, my throat becoming moist.

I sighed in satisfaction, and I looked over at the girl, finally getting a full view of her.

She was wearing a open studded leather jacket and a black T-shirt. She was wearing a black skirt and some black biker boots that almost reached her kneecaps. Her face was angelic, and she had very pretty purple eyes, that matched her purple hair. She blushed slightly as she caught me looking at her.

"Umm, do you need something?" she asked timidly, looking away from me.

"Yeah, how is Michael? Is he alright?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"He,umm, is…" She mumbled.

"Is he alright!?" I pressed, scaring her.

"He's fine." She squeaked. I sighed in relief and I eased back into bed.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, walking to the door.

I looked at her and thought if I needed anything. She stared back at me, and opened the door.

"Wait."

She turned back to look at me, standing in the doorframe.

I smiled. "My name is Andy, what is yours?"

She smiled back at me. "The name is Xaneth. Becca will be here shortly to let you out. Later."

And with that she walked out of the door, gently closing it behind her.

I decided I would sleep until this "Becca" came to see me, so I managed to get comfortable on the cot.

xXx

I woke up as I was being shaken from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the Audino from the night before.

I rubbed my eyes, shaking the sleep from them as I realized my wrists were free.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" She spoke, pulling her chair up to me.

I sat up in the bed. "Becca right? Nice to meet you." I said, extending my hand.

The Audino got a confused look on her face. "You…You don't know me?" she asked, getting a slightly hurt face.

"Sorry, Michael didn't get to restore them yet." I muttered more to myself than to her.

"Hmm, that would explain why Mewtwo and Michael left suddenly, probably to get you I guess?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, get me out of there, and replace my false memories with the correct ones."

Becca nodded, writing some notes on her paper, before she stood up.

"You can leave now, but be careful. You aren't exactly popular right now." She said sadly.

I nodded, and she tossed me my cloak. I quickly put it on, and tested my right shoulder.

"I fixed it for you, so try to not ruin it, okay?" Becca said, giving me a wink.

I smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Becca opened the door and gestured me to follow her. I quickly followed her, before I grabbed my sword.

She led me outside, before she stopped me. "Wait here." She said, before she ran around the corner, out of sight.

I patiently stood there, waiting for the Audino to come back. About five minutes later, she handed me a familiar guitar.

"My guitar? What is it doing here?" I asked her, gently taking it from her.

"Well, you were kidnapped, and they forgot to take this with you, so it's yours again now." She explained.

"Thank you." I said, giving her a quick hug. I pulled away, Becca looking at me with her warm chocolate eyes.

"Well, go outside if you want to." She said, before she left me standing there with my guitar.

I shrugged and went outside, when I almost bumped into a Umbreon and Espeon. They both blinked at me, and I blinked back.

The Espeon got tears in her eyes and she quickly turned around and ran away.

"Ellie! Come back!" The Umbreon called out, but it was too late.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, kind of flustered by the fact that I just made a girl cry by having her look at me. _That hurt my pride…_

The Umbreon turned to me and glared at me. "Unfortunately for you, you did, jerk." She hissed, angrily stomping away from me.

"Oookay. That went alright. I guess." I said, sweatdropping and sighing in defeat.

I walked down the path that led away from the building, which turned out to be a mansion, that looked really dated.

I saw a big drop off a few feet away, and I made my way to it. I peered down the edge, seeing a lake wih several rocks sticking out of the water.

I experimentally plucked at my guitar, and began to tune it slightly. Satisfied with the sound I gently began to play any song that came to mind.

_Ain't no rest for the wicked- Cage the Elephant_

I began to play a country sounding song, bobbing my head slightly with the music.

"I was walkin' down the street, when out the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty little thing approaching me. She said she'd never seen a man, who looks so all alone, oh could you use a little company? If you could pay the right price, your evening will be nice, and you can go and send me on my way. I said you're such a sweet young thing, oh why you do this to yourself. She looked at me and this is what she said."

I heard a few whispers behind me, but I payed no attention to them. I was to focused with playing this song.

"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, and mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free. Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though I wish I could. Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."

The song suddenly sounded a bit more modern, but it was still the same tune. I heard a few excited whispers, and I was tempted to turn around, but I wanted to enjoy this time for a while.

"Not even 15 minutes later, after walking down the street, when I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight. And then he swept up from behind, he put a gun up to my head, he made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight. He said give me all you've got, I want your money not your life, if you try to make a move I won't think twice. I told him you can have my cash, but first I got to ask, what made you want to live this kind of life?"

"He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. I got bills to pay, and mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free. Oh no I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though I wish I could. Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good."

The voices were quiet, so I guessed that they had left. I was slightly disappointed, but at least they listened for a while.

"Well now, a couple hours passed, and I was sitting in my house, the day was winding down to an end. And so I turn to the TV, and flipped over to the news, and what I saw, I almost couldn't comprehend. I saw a preacher man in cuffs, he'd taken money from the church, he'd stuffed hi bank account full of righteous dollar bills. But even still I can't say much, because I know we're all the same. Oh yes, we all seek out to satisfy those thrills."

"You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees. We got bills to pay, and mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free. Oh no we can't slow down, we can't hold back, though you know we wish we could. Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close our eyes for good."

I let the last note play out, before setting my guitar to the side, and I leaned backwards, resting on my hands.

I felt at peace, and I felt really calm, until some clapping got my attention. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the Umbreon from before, Xaneth, Becca, the Espeon, a Absol, a Lucario, and a Zoroark.

"I didn't know you could play." Xaneth said, smiling at me, causing me to smile.

I chuckled slightly. "Then there are probably a lot of things you don't know about me."

"It has been a long time since I heard you play." The Lucario said, smiling.

I frowned. "I played…for you before?" I wondered. I looked up in the sky.

"I guess you really don't care for us if you can't even remember playing us some stupid music." The Espeon huffed.

"Ellie! That is no way to talk to him!" Becca asked, obviously bothered with her opinion.

"Oh, why? He called me, his girlfriend, a slut! A fucking slut, nothing but trash to him. No Becca, he deserves to be talked to that way!" Ellie retorted, her eyes on the verge of tears.

Becca looked at her sadly. "You poor, stupid girl. I should've told you earlier. He doesn't remember, cause he _can't_ remember! He doesn't know our names, hell, he tried to introduce himself to me when he first saw me! He doesn't remember a damned thing that was said then!"

While they argued, I was in absolute shock. _She…she is my girlfriend? Impossible! I-I would've remembered something like that!_

I took a step back to the edge. "It's her fault…"

The two stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean?" The Umbreon asked.

I didn't pay her any attention. "All her fault…all her fault…" I took another step back.

"Andy." Xaneth warned, slowly standing up. My foot was now resting on the edge.

I looked at them, and I began to feel my head swim. "I-I…"

"Need to remember, and Michael will help you with that. Just come back over here." Xaneth said gently. "Would you like that?" She stepped forward, and stretched her hand.

"Y-Yeah…" I muttered, sounding hopeless. She smiled, and I took her hand.

"Hmph, do what you will. It still doesn't change what he said." Ellie shouted, stomping away from us.

"Don't mind her, just come back to normal, okay?" Becca pleaded. I nodded, and Xaneth began to pull me back to the building.

"Come on, I want to hurry up and meet the real you!"

**Alright, Ellie is probably hella pissed at Andy! I mean, wouldn't you if your boyfriend appeared, and suddenly left, called you hurtful things, only to appear back into your everyday life? Review what you guys think! SL is outta here!**

**Natalie: And into me!~ 3**

**Me: :O**


	21. Chapter 21 Makeup or Breakup?

**Dang, I am on a roll recently, lol. What is going to happen this chapter? Do you know!? **

**Also, thanks to Fossilman17 for Thomas!**

**Natalie: Stop with the trolling and fuck me already!**

**Me: In a bit…**

**The new legendary super sayian: Thanks!**

**The Constitutionalist: Lisa: I like to scare people in the dark, and pretend it is an adventure!**

**Me: It will be put up soon, promise.**

**Heretic guardian 93: Brofist from a god? Hell yeah!**

**Demonic ralts: Natalie: Thanks, but I don't need any more slaves at the moment.**

**Me: (Passed out)**

**FAYAZ666: Me neither!**

**The insane scientist: Me: Good question, why are you so horny?**

**Natalie: Duh, raised in the wild, gotta have it like were wild.**

**Skyblaze99: We will see.**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Indeed!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: She probably got sick from smelling all of the sex we are going to have in this chapter. (Hint, hint)**

**Dragoon9108: Lol, Wii is weird.**

**Natalie: Stay away from my lover! (Cradles me)**

**Me: Help me!**

**LEMON IS IN CHAPTER! WARNING WILL BE POSTED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

xXx

Xaneth held me hand the entire time, guiding me up a flight of stairs, pausing outside of a door.

"You ready?" She asked sweetly. I looked at her with determined eyes, and nodded.

She smiled, and withdrew her hand from mine. " Michael s in here, waiting for you. Good luck." She then walked away from me, leaving me to prepare myself.

I knocked. "Michael? You in there?" I called. I heard some shuffling in the room, and the door unlocked.

"Come in Andy." Michael's voice greeted. I opened the door, only to see that Michael wasn't in the room.

"Michael?" I called again, looking around the room. I heard the door close behind me, and turned and saw someone who I dreaded to see.

"Hey Andy." Psy said, mimicking his voice. "Ready for our session?"

I stumbled backwards, and Psy slowly walked towards me. "What are you doing here!?" I nervously asked, cursing under my breath as my back hit the wall.

Psy smirked as she pressed her body against mine. She leaned in close to my ear, before she whispered. "I'm here for you. To give you what you want."

"A-And what is it that I want?" I asked, blushing from the close proximity of the seductive Psychic being.

"You want these." Psy said, pulling out a flask, which had a purple liquid inside of it.

It didn't take me long to figure what those were. "My memories…" I breathed. Psy gently put the flask into my hands.

"I-I'm sorry okay? Please don't hate me Alpha." Psy whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

I gently cupped her face. "I don't hate you, I hate Arceus. Now, you have to go, before the others catch you here." I said quickly.

Psy looked at me with her big eyes. "Yeah, Arceus may notice me being gone. Please take care of yourself." She agreed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

She began to glow, and in a flash, she disappeared. I looked down and saw that the bottle's cap was open.

I held it up to the light. "Psy…thank you, but I'll get them the old fashioned way." I closed the bottle, and pocketed it, and just in time too, as the door slammed open.

"Andy, are you alright!?" Michael yelled, running into me.

"Jeez, a little excited to get in my head aren't we?" I joked. Michael looked at me curiously.

"Okay, I guess I'll just do what I wanted too in the first place." He said, before he flicked me in the forehead.

"That's it?" I frowned.

Michael smiled, before handing me a drink that looked exactly like the one Psy gave me.

"Drink it, it has all your right memories." He smiled.

"Then why the hell did you flick me!?" I laughed, before I ripped the cap off.

"Drink it slowly, so you don't overload." He warned. I nodded, and I slowly did as he told.

Soon enough, the bottle was gone, but I didn't feel anything.

"Wait for it." Michael said smiling. I raised an eyebrow, and soon enough, I could feel myself losing memories, and they were slowly being replaced.

It felt like my head was taking a shower, washing itself of smudges that seemed to have appeared.

I finally felt the sensation leave my head, and I took a deep breath.

"So, how do you feel?" Michael asked, walking to a couch.

I stood in silence as it all came back. I remembered everything, what Psy made me say, what she did to me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the flask Psy gave me. "Psy, I'm afraid I have lied to you. I'm sorry." I crushed the glass in my hand, the liquid evaporating as soon as it touched the air. I turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Do you remember?" Michael asked.

I looked at him with a small smile. "I do. I remember everything. Thanks." I continued down the hall.

"You're welcome!" Michael called after me.

I walked out of the building, walking by a Leafeon, Flareon, and Vaporeon talking together.

"Hey Liz, where is Ellie?" I asked, giving them a small and nervous smile.

They looked at me in shock. Lisa stared deeply in my eyes, before wagging her tail.

"Andy!" She cried, leaping up into my arms, happily nuzzling into my arms.

I chuckled as she began to claw my arm furiously. I picked her up, her scrambling in the air. "Jeez, Psy really fucked things up for me, huh?"

"Did you come back for real this time?" Veronica asked, looking at me sadly.

Lisa calmed down a little, and she began to glow, her form becoming humanoid. When the glow died down, A furious looking girl with green hair glared at me.

"I didn't know you could do that." I said, releasing my hold on her. She slapped me across the cheek hard. I looked back at her, only for her to pull me in for a kiss.

She pulled back, giving me a slight smile. "Go get her. She's by the moss rock."

I nodded my thanks to them. I began to walk towards the forest, seeing a clearing in the distance, with a large moss covered rock in the center.

I walked into the center, seeing a pink feline, sleeping in the shade of the rock.

I smiled as I quietly walked over to her, before sitting myself down next to her. I saw her tail twitch slightly.

I smirked. "I know you're awake pretty girl."

She huffed. "Flattery will get you now where, jerk." I frowned and I gently picked her up, hugging her.

"I missed you, pretty girl." I whispered, stroking her back.

"Hey! Let me go!" She protested, struggling hard.

I hugged her tightly, and I began to shake slightly. "I-I never want to leave you again."

Ellie stopped squirming, and I allowed her to sit up. "What do you mean? You called me such horrible things."

I looked in her deep blue eyes, and she stared back into mine. "You…You thought that was me?"

Ellie tilted her head in confusion. "It was you, as soon as they…oh Arceus, _they _said it! They…They made you say it. Oh, Andy! Forgive me!" Ellie sobbed, thrusting her head into my neck, her tears landing on my exposed skin.

"I already have, please don't cry pretty girl." I soothed, hugging her tightly. Ellie, shook her head, and she wouldn't stop crying.

"Bu-But I hated you! I blamed you for every single Arceus damned thing, only to find out that it was them. I don't deserve you…" Ellie whimpered, starting to slink away.

I grabbed her, and she looked back at me. "Don't you dare say that!" I yelled.

"A-Andy…" Ellie began, but I quickly silenced her.

"You do deserve me, hell you deserve better!" I said, pulling Ellie up to my chest.

"Oh, Andy!" Ellie cried, and we both kissed, craving for each other's embrace once more.

After about a minute, we both pulled back, and Ellie looked at me with lust in her eyes, a huge blush on her face.

"A-Andy, I need you." Ellie pleaded, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you want to?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Don't deny me this, please?" Ellie asked, looking up at me.

I began to sweat, and I looked the other way. "I-I don't know…"

Ellie pushed herself higher up my body, until I could smell her arousal. "Pretty please?" She pleaded, her adorable face melting away all of my defenses.

I sighed in defeat, and I pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, I looked into her sweet face. "Who am I to deny my beautiful girl?"

Ellie purred in satisfaction, a small smile playing on her lips. "Hm, I always get what I want from you. Your such a sweetheart."

"And you are such a perfect girl." I complimented.

**XXXLEMON BEGINNINGXXX**

Ellie began to grind against me, kind of rough too. I chuckled as she let out a small whine when I took her off of me. "You sure are eager."

All Ellie could do was nod, already lost in pleasure as she began to rub herself with her tail.

I smiled as I took off my cloak, and I began to fumble with my belt, before a psychic force pulled my hands apart. Now it was my turn to complain. "Why are you doing this?'

Ellie let out a very girly giggle. "Don't worry master, I will make sure you and your 'friend' have plenty of fun. Just leave it all to me." She said, talking in a very cute, yet seductive voice.

"What has gotten into you now?" I wondered, before I let out a surprised moan, as she lapped at my now hardening member. I began to squirm, and Ellie placed her paws on both of my legs to hold me in place.

"Howsh steyl werll yah?" She mumbled, beginning to slide my member in her mouth.

"S-Sure thing." I moaned, as she began to bob her head up and down, providing stimulation to my member.

Ellie slowly slid her mouth of my member, and it left her lips with an audible pop.

She looked up at me, as she began to stroke me slowly with her tail.

"Want me to keep going, master?" She asked sweetly, before she licked my chest. "Or do you want to move on?"

I looked down at her, and I stuttered a bit as I replied. "I-I-I d-don't know, whichever y-you choose."

Ellie got a thoughtful look on her face as she began to think of what she wanted. "I want a small taste, before I feel. Will you fuck me, master?" She concluded.

I sat up, and I was about to pull her in close, but she began to glow. I shielded my eyes, and I felt fingers pry my arms from my eyes, and I was looking at a young woman, with beautiful curves, and an angelic face.

I reached out and I cupped her face in my hand. "You are so amazing."

She pulled my hand off her face, and slowly trailed it down towards he perfect breasts. She placed my hand on top of one, before she gave me a seductive wink.

"Do you like them master? Do you like how they are so soft, inviting, and plump? Do you want to suck on them? I think you would like that." She moaned, as she started to tighten my grip on her glorious body.

I nodded my head, and she pulled me in closer to her chest, and I wasted no time in latching my tongue on to her nipple.

"Mmm, that feels, ah, good master!" Ellie groaned, her head leaning back in ecstasy.

I wrapped my lips around her amazing breast, and I began to suckle slightly, causing her moans to get louder.

"Ha, m-master! I'm close!" Ellie claimed, causing me to launch a pleasuring assault on her. I grabbed her other nipple and began to tweak it slightly, while I gently nibbled on the one in my mouth.

"Ah! M-Master, I'm cumming!" She screamed, falling backwards, panting hard.

We both caught our breaths, and I looked down at her. "Do you want to keep going? It's okay if you want to stop."

Ellie grabbed my head, and pulled me towards her lips, as she passionately kissed me. She pulled back and a thin trail of saliva connected the two of us. "Does that answer your question?" She breathed.

I nodded, and I smirked. "Can I get another to make sure?"

Ellie playfully punched me in the arm. "Shut up and put it in me."

"As you wish, my queen." I replied, lining myself up to her entrance, gently pushing my way inside her.

Ellie let out a cute squeak, and a slight gasp as I inserted half of my member inside of her incredibly tight cavern.

Eventually, I got right to my base, but I waited to let her adjust to it's size.

Ellie began to whimper, and she began to grind herself against me. I smirked as I slowly eased myself out, Ellie letting out a loud gasp.

I began to thrust inside of her at a slow but sturdy pace.

Ellie began to squirm, as my thrusts became more frequent and powerful. "F-Faster!"

I grunted as I began to focus on nothing but bringing Ellie pleasure. "E-Ellie!"

"Andy!" Ellie shouted, her eyes rolling back in euphoria, as we both came at the same time.

We were both out of breath, and drenched in sweat, but we both loved it.

"I love you Ellie." I whispered, before drifting off to sleep next to her.

xXx

I woke up with a start, noticing that I was in a bed. I looked to my right and saw Ellie sitting at a desk.

I walked up behind her, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey pretty girl, what're you doing?

Ellie turned up and looked at me. "Hey, I'm just writing a letter." She replied, returning back to her work.

"Alright, then." I whispered, walking over to a couch and stared outside.

I felt some arms slip around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Mmm, you're so warm." Ellie's voice came, thought it was slightly muffled.

"And you are so perfect." I countered, smirking as I saw Ellie's face become slightly pouty.

"Fine, let's go get dinner. Think of it as our first date." I suggested.

Ellie perked up. "Are you asking me out?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. "If you don't want to, it's okay…"

"No, I want to!" Ellie shouted, pushing me out of the room. "Meet me here at eight, okay? See you then!"

Ellie slammed the door behind me. I stood there blinking for a second, trying to figure out what just happened.

I just walked outside, seeing Michael, Xaneth, and another human, sitting together, having a conversation. Xaneth saw me and quickly brought me over, sitting me down.

"Hey dude, how's the head?" Michael greeted, giving me a small wave.

I smiled. "Good as new thanks to you."

Michael scoffed. "It was nothin'. Did you get back with your girlfriend?"

I smirked. "Yeah, we are actually going on our first date in a bit."

The other human got up, standing at an impressive 6'8. He had brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, a blue t-shirt, and some red cargo pants on, along with a black trench coat.

"You can't be serious? In those clothes?" he asked, bewildered. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I countered, oblivious to what he meant.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Your clothes, they're filthy. You need to change."

I looked down, and noticed that he was right, there was a lot of dirt on my cloak. I rubbed my hair a little. "Well that won't be too much of a challenge."

The really big dude sighed. "Oh, believe me, it will be. Want some help?"

I looked up at him, trying to see what he meant. "Sure, any help would be appreciated….err…"

"Forgive me, my name is Thomas Young. Pleased to make your aqquaintance." Thomas said, giving me a firm handshake.

"Right, good to meet you Thomas." I greeted, standing up.

xXx

_Psy's POV…_

_Dammit Alpha! You were supposed to drink that serum, not destroy it._ Psy thought angrily. Arceus wasn't pleased with the results of the failed attempt for brainwashing Andy. _Not only that, you lied to me. _Psy shed a tear, that glistened brightly as it hit the floor. _And for that, I will never forgive you._

**xXx**

**Yay! Ellie and Andy have gotten back together, and had a little, "relationship therapy". What did you guys think of the lemon? I thought it was probably my best yet. Anyway, Thomas is now being introduced into our story, and it seems he is going to help Andy get ready for his first date with Ellie? Will things turn out okay?**

**Natalie: I'm guessing yes…**

**Me: Also, it seems Arceus isn't ready for Andy to just leave…wonder what other tricks she has up her sleeve…Review and favorite please! SL is going to have some ice cream!**

**Girls: I want Vanilla Bean!**

**P.S: Would you guys like previews of the next chapter in my ending Author's notes? Tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22 Getting to know you

**Well, back with another chapter and more plot twists!**

**Natalie: Didn't you make a poll or something asking about that?**

**Me: Yeah, here are the results.**

**Poll Results: Should I put in another plot twist for The Legendary Champions?**

**Don't even f&$ *ng think about it!, 2 votes**

**No!, 1 vote**

**Yes!, 1 vote**

**Hellz yeah dawg!, 1 votes**

**Me: …(Throws results out window) THERE SHALL BE MORE PLOT TWISTS!**

**Natalie: Whatever.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Rai say: Nope, it was all a dream!**

**Some Critic: Personal favorite :3**

**Dinohuntsmen: Cool, we Russians always great with Vodka! I can handle my alcohol nicely cuz I am also part Irish.**

**The new legendary super sayian: Can you say anything else?**

**Skyblaze99: There shall be moar!**

**FAYAZ666: Well, she doesn't live in him currently…**

**The Constitutionalist: Update your stories :C **_**My **_**psyche is going down…Thanks for the words though!**

**Lisa: Is that the guy who made me cry? (sniffles)**

**Me: No…(Whispers) you owe me!**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: I'm not sure if I will use him, but if I do, count on it!**

**I'm Orange Juice: Okay…**

**Prime Moose: I'm not sure…Nats?**

**Natalie: There you are! Stay still while I get the buckshot!**

**Me: She mad :)**

**Fossilman17: Hmm, maybe I will hold off on the previews…**

**War god: What happened to the account? :/**

**searRanbow9-ptg: I'll check it out…**

**Natalie: Sooo, since Shade is sick, can I suck on your di-**

**Me: Why do you hate me? :(**

**Natalie: I'm sowwy!**

**Demonic ralts: (Gurgle)**

**DAMN- garrus vakarian- RIGHT: (Bleeding)**

**Natalie: (Wags tail)**

**Sebastian Garcia: R1:….wat? R2: Planned on it, Skillet's awesome :D**

**Guest: Because I made him that way!**

**Spartan1735: R1: I love'em! R2: What about her?**

**PassingPokeReader: Thanks, it means a lot to hear that!**

**Mickyg Loves Everything-one: I'll fix it some time!**

**Once again, thanks to Fossilman17 for Thomas! P.S. I did change some slight details!**

**Brace your pants for some epic plot twists! (Puts on shades)**

**xXx**

Thomas had led me towards the old mansion, politely allowing me to enter first. He then turned me around, and pulled off my cloak, leaving me half naked.

It was at that moment Natalie and a couple of the others happened to walk by, a few of them giving me some whistles.

"Lookin' good Andy!" Flare giggled, giving me a small wink, before they continued on their way.

Thomas gave me a pat on the back, and I almost fell from the sheer power behind it. "Popular with the ladies I see?" he joked, a huge grin on his face.

I chuckled along with him, regaining my balance, while I grimaced inside my head.

"Anyway, are you medium or large? We need you to look nice for that girl of yours." Thomas asked, taking a step back and looking at my figure.

"Large." I replied, still kind of embarrassed to be caught half naked. Thomas nodded, and snapped his fingers, and led me upstairs into what looked like a dressing room.

He went behind some racks filled with nice looking clothes, and returned with a giant mound of clothing. I sweatdropped at the sight of what he was going to make me try on.

He picked up a few shirts and shoved me into the dressing room stall, where I almost faceplanted.

"Hurry up, don't want to be late!" He called from outside the door.

I chuckled a little as I put on a black tee, and black pants. I came out of the stall, and stood in front of the mirror, admiring my look.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning to face him, only to see him handing me a different set of clothes.

"Not good enough. Try these."

I sighed as I went into the stall, quickly changing into the black long sleeve, and blue jeans that Thomas gave me.

As I stepped out of the stall once again, Thomas shook his head.

"Try again." He suggested, pointing to the large pile of clothes. I sighed in frustration, but gave in and went back inside.

About twenty tries later, I came out of the stall wearing a red button up, with a white shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans.

Thomas looked at me and nodded his approval, giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed in relief, thankful to be out of that hell. Thomas led me out of the room, and I took the moment to really get to know him.

"Hey Thomas?" I asked, looking up at the giant. He looked down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here?"

Thomas looked a little take aback. "What do you mean by that?"

I looked in front of us, making a left turn. "I mean your past."

Thomas gave a light laugh. "Alright, I'll tell you. Let's see, it all started back in Nimbasa city. I was about your age at the time, when my parents just up and left one day. Of course, being as naive as I was, I thought they would come back, so I waited. One day, two days. Eventually the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, but there was still no sign of them. Eventually however, the police came to my house, asking me to identify two bodies found buried in the spot where the amusement park was being built. It, uh, it was them."

Thomas wiped at his eyes, the emotions beginning to turn in him.

"Look, it's alright if you want to stop…" I told him, but he just shook his head.

"It's alright, you're just trying to get to know me. Anyway, turns out they were killed by some crime lord who went by the name of Boss. I was scared, and I didn't want to burden anyone with asking for help, so I fled to Black city."

xXx

_Flashback- Thomas's POV_

Lightning sounded behind me as I ran into the Pokémon center, drenched, cold, and lonely. I sneezed as I went up to the counter to see if I could get a room for the night, or maybe a hot meal.

"Hello Nurse Joy, do you happen to have any rooms available?" I asked the pretty pink-haired nurse.

"Let me check and see." She replied, beginning to type on her computer. She looked up, wearing an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry young man, but I am afraid we are all out of available rooms."

I sighed rubbing my wet hair. "It's no problem really, thank you for checking."

I walked back outside, kicking a can on the sidewalk, searching for a place to stay the night.

It was starting to get dark really fast, and the rain wasn't helping either. I sneezed again as I walked into an inn, seeing if this one had any vacancy.

It didn't.

I was once again on the stormy street, but this time on my complete lonesome.

I walked by many places, all with the lights off.

"Man, this bites." I grumbled, walking down one of the many alleyways. There was a door with a cover over it, providing shelter from the rain.

I quickly went to it, and slid against it, tired from my constant running.

I leaned all the way back, closing my eyes, drifting to sleep.

Or at least I would've.

_Ker-chunk._

"I'm telling you, I heard some- oh my!" A feminine voice called out from behind me. I fell back as I lost my back support, and I was greeted with a view of the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

She looked down at me and smiled. "Hello, what are you doing?"

I sat up quickly, rubbing my damp hair. "I, uh, was about to sleep."

The girl looked shocked as I said this, and patted my shoulder. "Why would you sleep outside silly? Come in, we've got plenty of room!"

She stretched out her hand, and I gratefully took it. She smiled as I stood up, and she led me inside.

She sat me down on a couch, and she sat next to me.

"Umm, do you think I can have my hand back?" She asked, blushing slightly.

I blushed as I realized I was still holding her hand. "Uh, sorry. Thanks for letting me in."

She smiled again, and I couldn't help but melt inside at the sight. "No problem, my name is Nora, what is yours?"

I smiled as well. "My name is Thomas."

xXx

_Back to the Present…_

Thomas laughed again, but there was a pang of sadness in it. "See, Nora is probably one of the nicest souls on the planet, hell, I even dated her. We grew closer each day, and we even started a band with a few of our friends."

I raised my eyebrow. "You were in a band?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, I played bass. But anyway, turns out Boss really wanted me dead."

xXx

_Black City, Thomas's POV, Flashback…_

We had just finished a session, and I was taking a shortcut through some alleyway to the Pokémon center, when I was suddenly grabbed and pressed against a wall. I began to struggle, but a cold blade pressed to the side of my neck quickly stopped me.

I was turned around, and met face to face with Boss and his goons.

Boss smirked at me, walking closer to me, reaching into one of his pockets. "You gave quite the chase boy. If only your parents could've."

"Why do you want to kill me?" I spat, glaring hatefully at the man.

Boss's smile grew wider. "Well, I came to finish what I started. Your parents were late on pay, so we took good care of them." He sneered.

I began to struggle against his goons that were holding me. "You bastard! Fight me like a real man!"

Boss just laughed, as well as his goons. I knew I was going to die, and I prayed to anyone to save me.

And that's when I heard it. At first it was like a whisper on the wind, but it eventually grew in volume.

'_You wish to be saved?' _a voice called. I looked around, trying to find the voice.

'_I would answer quickly if I were you.'_

I took a deep breath, before I said two simple words. "I do."

Almost instantly, a rush of wind raced around me, and a very powerful presence was felt.

The goon holding me suddenly cried out in agony, and his blood was thrust upon me as his arm was torn off.

I looked at him surprisingly calm, and I saw his neck get snapped in half with a loud crunch.

It was beautiful, the carnage. All of the other goons suffered similar fates, a quick burst of pain, then death, until all that was left was Boss.

Boss's eyes held a look of terror, and he tried to flee, but he was dragged back in front of me.

I felt nothing but pure joy, seeing that man, the man who made me who I am today, crying at my feet.

"P-Please spare me! I-I can give you m-money! And power!" He sobbed, hugging my legs.

"I don't want your money! I don't want power, I want my family back! Can you bring them back!?" I shouted at him, hatefully glaring at him.

"N-No, but there must be something I can giv-" He began, before I violently kicked him in the face.

He held his now broken nose with both hands, looking at me in horror.

I felt the presence next to me, and felt as if it was waiting for me to tell him what I want.

I leant down in front of him, making eye to eye contact. "Then there is no use negotiating. Goodbye, Boss." I said darkly, and I backed away from him.

"P-Please, I have kids!" He cried once again. I smiled at him darkly.

"So did my parents, but that didn't stop you. Kill him please." I replied, watching as Boss was picked up by the invisible force once more.

Boss's cries of pain quickly became blood-curdling screams as his arms and legs were being ripped off his body. In seconds, his entire body looked like it had gone through a wood chipper, a mass of human limbs and a puddle of blood.

It was spectacular.

The presence shimmered, and it took the figure of Latios, and I couldn't help but be awestruck as the dragon approached me.

"I have granted your wish, and in return, will you fight on my behalf?" He asked.

I looked at him, confused as to what he meant. "What do you mean?"

Latios's face grew into a smile. "Why Thomas, I mean will you become my champion?"

xXx

_Back to the Present…_

"And then what happened?" I asked, nearing our final destination.

Thomas looked down at me. "I accepted naturally, but I am afraid we must cut our talk short. We will talk soon, good luck Andy." He replied, before briskly walking away.

I looked after Thomas, my respect going to him.

'_He lost his parents, just like me…'_

I shook my head, clearing all of the information from my head. '_Tonight is about Ellie and I_!"

I continued my walk to Ellie's room, and paused at the door, doing a quick once-over to make sure I was presentable.

I took a deep breath, trying to steel my nerves as I knocked and waited patiently for my girlfriend to come out.

The door opened, and out of it, Ellie in her human form came out, her purple hair flowing to her shoulders, and wearing a ruby-red dress, as well as some makeup.

"Hey handsome. You sure do clean up nice." Ellie greeted, admiring the view.

"Ellie, you look…" I began, still looking at her beauty.

"What, do I not look good? Is my hair messed up!?" Ellie began, nearly going into a panic attack from the wild look in her eyes.

"No, no, you look stunning!" I consoled, taking her hand into mine.

Ellie blushed and put her other hand to her cheek and looked away. "Oh, you're such a charmer Andy."

I kissed her hand, smiling as I saw her blush get deeper. "You ready?"

Ellie looked at me playfully. "I'm not sure, am I ready?"

I looked at her as if I were evaluating her. "I dunno, you don't look ready…"

Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, starting to lead me to some unknown location. "Let's go dreamboat."

I chuckled as I was being controlled by my wonderful girlfriend.

She led me into what looked like a dining room from a restaurant, where several tables where some of our friends were eating.

"Let's sit…over there!" Ellie told me, pointing to a table by a stage or podium of some sort.

"Whatever you want pretty girl." I replied, pulling out a chair for her, before sitting down myself.

xXx

_A while later… (Too lazy to write dating part…yeah…sorry if I disappoint. :C)_

Ellie and I had just finished our meals, both of us having a steak and mash potatoes.

I leaned back in my chair sighing contently.

Ellie poked my arm, and I looked at her. "Yes pretty girl?"

Ellie flashed me a small smile. "Play a song for me?" She asked sweetly.

I leaned forward. "Sorry Ellie, but I don't have my gui-" I began, before Thomas walked over to me.

"Hey Andy, you left your guitar in the dressing room, here you go." He said, handing me my guitar.

"-Tar…Thanks Thomas, I owe you." I replied, dipping my head in gratefullness.

"Not a problem, good night to the both of you." He curtsied, before he headed off.

I turned to see a beaming Ellie, and I couldn't help but be captivated by her eyes.

"Do I have to?" I teased, already getting up.

"Yes, now march up there and swoon me!" Ellie mock ordered me.

I walked up to the podium, and sat down on a conveniently placed stool. I plucked my guitar slightly, just one note, as I thought of which song to play for her, before I decided on one.

_First Date- Blink 182 _(A/N: Hilarious music video!)

By now, I had caught everyone's attention, and they patiently sat in their seats, waiting for me to play my song.

"Here it goes." I muttered, beginning to play the opening to the song.

"In the car I just can't wait. To pick you up on our very first date! Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?" I began, everyone wearing an amused smile. _News travels way to quickly…_

"Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat!" I continued, light chuckles coming from my audience.

"Let's go! Don't wait! This nights almost over! Honest! Let's make this night last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever!"

"When you smile, I melt inside! I'm not worthy for a minute of your time! I really wish it only me and you!" I smiled, looking over at everyone. "I'm jealous of everybody in the room!"

My audience laughed and chuckled at the verse, but I still wasn't done yet.

I focused my attention on Ellie as I continued. "Please don't look at me with those eyes! Please don't hint that your capable of lies! I dread the thought of our very first kiss. I target that, I'm probably gonna miss!"

"Let's go! Don't wait! This nights almost over! Honest! Let's make this night last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever!"

"Let's go! Don't wait! This nights almost over! Honest! Let's make this night last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever!"

I bowed as I received applause from the audience, and I walked down the stage back to my seat, where Ellie looked at me adoringly.

"Oh Andy, that was amazing!" She complimented, resting her angelic face on her hands, getting a dreamy expression.

"Thank you, you weren't too bad yourself." I joked, but Ellie only nodded, still wearing her dreamy expression.

I looked at her concerned. "Hey, you okay Ellie?"

She nodded again, and yawned. "Yeah, just tired. Will you carry me back to our room?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

xXx

_Preview…_

"Should I tell him the truth?"

"You know what's best, mother."

"I love you, why don't you feel the same!?"

"Who am I…"

"When I find her, she will feel my blade."

xXx

**So, I'm trying out the "Quoting Previews" where you put what characters say in the next chapter, but you don't know who it is!**

**Natalie: I like that song!**

**Me: I sang it for you on our first date. Those were the clothes we wore too…**

**Later ya'll, Review and Fav!**


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome to Insanity: Part 1

**Lol, back with another chapter of TLC, where my plot twist comes into play! XD**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Oi, a fellow Russian? And my favorite Electric type to boot? Vodka, stat! Just remember friend, to stay away from Nats, she's mine!**

**Natalie: You mean it!? I'm yours forever and ever and ever and ever! :D**

**FAYAZ666: Are you Nats? Thanks for the kind words, btw.**

**Natalie: No…;P**

**Gunsandgames: I'm not going to be accepting OCs for a while, but write it down!**

**Skyblaze99: Thanks!**

**Fossilman17: Made a poll, so be sure to check it out!**

**The Constitutionalist: YES, NO ERRORS!**

**Lisa: It's okay mister! (Face becomes dark) Just don't get on my bad side again!**

**Me: (Whispers) She's been a little out of it, and almost put you on her sworn enemy list…**

**PassingPokeReader: LOL!**

**Rai say: Nope! :P**

**ThatRandomGuy71: Going to be up soon, promise!**

**xX hunterkiller Xx: :O, thanks for calling them off!**

**Demonic Kirlia: Oh god….**

**war god: Nice choice, and I understand with the mobile thing!**

**nE0nbLaCk13: :O, INSPIRATION!**

**Primemus: Natalie: Who's this?**

**Me: It's Prim- Nevermind,Thanks man!**

**Natalie: Do I know you? Thanks for the offer, but I got plenty. ;P**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1: Awesome!**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! CONTAINS GRAPHIC IMAGERY AND SITUATIONS!**

xXx

I was back in Black Tower, or at least, dreaming it.

I saw myself, all of the women, my mother and her dick of a boyfriend, all in that damned tower. But everything was wrong.

I knew deep down, that I would make the bastard pay for what he did to my family, but I still didn't want to kill him, only hurt him as he hurt me.

I remember that voice when I first transformed, just giving slight instructions, like a tutor would, to kill him, to get my revenge. I had won that fight.

But in the dream, I lost.

I saw myself laugh cruelly, like a maniac, as I plunged my sword into his skull, killing him instantly, blood and brain matter gushing out generously.

I held up my blade, admiring the stained pattern, taking in the beauty of the blood running down the pure white blade.

I began to giggle like a lunatic, and I turned around to look at everyone else, watching their faces contort into fear. My giggle quickly became uncontrollable laughter, as I lifted up my right hand, before launching a huge dark beam, ripping through the soft tissue, leaving behind servered body limbs, lying in pools of blood.

I smiled wickedly as I gave the same treatment to my mother and friends, laughing my ass off as I heard their pained and tortured screams.

The other 'me' looked over to where I was standing, too shocked to do anything. He looked at me with some sort of hunger in his eyes, and he started growing in size, until he became a giant wave of darkness, a bright purple swirling in him.

I finally began to move as I made a beam similar to what he had used when he killed everyone, firing it at the mass moving towards me.

"LET ME FREE!" The blob roared, the ground beginning to shake as it neared me, as I continued to fire blasts at it.

"Andy!" It bellowed, as it nearly came onto me, before I woke up to Becca and Fiona holding me down.

I panted heavily as I calmed down, the girls not releasing their grip on my arms. They had a look of fear in their eyes, as well as sweat dripping down their faces.

I looked between both of them, as they eventually let go of my blood covered arms.

I sighed tiredly, before I did a double take. "What the fuck, my arms are bloody!" I yelled, holding them closely to my face.

"The hell has gotten into you?" Fiona shouted, grabbing my arms so Becca could treat them.

I looked at Fiona, seeing that she was fine, not torn in half by the other 'me'. I hugged her, starting to cry slightly. "Y-You aren't dead!" I sobbed.

Fiona pushed me away, looking at me with concern. "What do you mean by dead?"

I rubbed my eyes and wiped my face, some of the blood getting on my nose. "I-I had a nightmare, ab-about the time we were in Black city. I had j-just changed into my dark form, and I was about to kill Bryant, you remember him?"

Fiona just nodded, as Becca began to wipe the blood off my arms.

"A voice in my head was pressuring to me to kill him, but instead of ignoring it, I listened, and I shoved my sword into his skull." I continued, starting to smile somewhat.

Fiona looked down at Becca in shock, but motioned me to continue.

"After I killed him, I went on a rampage. I killed all of the other women. My mom, Becca." I took in a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "You. I killed them all. And I enjoyed it, no, I craved it! I saw myself, kill people I had previously protected, hell, I killed the whole lot of them! But it wasn't me! I was watching from the outside, unable to do jack shit as I tore you all in half with these, damned beams! It was-!" I suddenly snapped, before calming down. "It was heaven and hell combining into one."

Fiona looked at me sternly. "Andy."

I looked at her, noticing the hurt expression on her face.

Fiona took a shaky breath, before she cupped my face with both hands. "You wouldn't kill me. You wouldn't kill Becca. And Arceus knows you didn't kill your mother! So you stop talking about this, or I'll beat the living shit out of you!"

I hissed as Becca wiped over a spot, retracting my arm from her.

Becca frowned slightly, and gently took my arm back, examining it closely. Her eyes darkened, and she looked at Fiona with slight fear in her voice.

"Get Giratina please." She pleaded, and Fiona took off like a rocket. Becca turned back to me. "Where did you get this?"

"Get what?" I asked confused by what she meant. Becca pointed to my arm, and I gasped at what I saw.

My arm had a tattoo with the lettering glowing slightly, as well as a scythe running through it. I didn't know what the word said, but it felt familiar to me.

I kept on staring at the tattoo, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw a very tired Giratina, looking down at me gently.

"Hello young Andrew, are you feeling alright?" She asked kindly.

"Just a bit tired and stressed Lady Giratina." I replied, looking back at my new tattoo.

"I would be tired too, if I caused all this." She commented, removing her hand from my shoulder.

I looked up at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Giratina smirked a little. "Look around you silly mortal."

I gasped as I looked around the room I was staying at was scorched and destroyed, large holes in the ceiling still smoldering. I looked down at my hands, seeing that they were blistered and burnt.

"Sorry."

Giratina tilted her head. "For what? Having a scary nightmare? It really isn't a problem, we expected this from the begin- I mean, I would freak out too!"

I looked up from my hands. "Who's we?"

Giratina looked away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

I frowned a little. "Giratina, I don't appreciate being lied to. It makes me feel like I can never trust another. So please speak the truth."

Giratina sighed and looked at me with a small smile. "Maybe you should ask your mother."

I frowned even harder. "She's dead, I watched her die. If this is some sick joke, it's not funny."

"I'm serious, let's go see her!" Giratina smiled, taking my bloody hands and we both began to glow.

xXx

_Hall of Origin…_

I hissed in pain, clutching my hands, before I felt the air whipping through my hair. I looked down to see that I was free falling for the seventh time. I thought so many curses to say, but I felt the air knocked out of me, as I landed on Giratina in her Origin form.

"Sorry about that. This happens only to human champions when we transfer them." Giratina apologized, flying us down towards what looked like…

"The Hall? Isn't that the place we should avoid the most?" I asked, nearly slipping as Giratina dived fast to the ground.

"You will know why soon enough." Giratina replied, letting me get off her back.

The doors opened and there stood Arceus herself.

I glared at her. She smiled back, but it was an actual smile.

"Should I tell him the truth? Or should you?" Giratina asked, walking up to Arceus and bowed in greeting.

"I believe it would be best for him to speak with his mother." Arceus replied, motioning for me to come with them.

I scoffed, reluctantly following the psycho. While we were walking down the halls, I was joined in my silent walk by the elementals. Sin walked up to my side, and reached for my arm. I pulled it away, but I slowly let her see it as she continued to reach for it.

Sin studied my tattoo with intense interest. She looked up at me, and her eyes slowly moved amongst her sisters.

"What? I have a tattoo that was bleeding when I woke up not even an hour ago." I whispered, trying to not hiss as Sin's grip tightened.

"Mother?" She called, Arceus looking over her shoulder to meet Sin's gaze.

"Yes?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Alpha has the markings of-" She began, before Arceus interrupted her.

"Sin, you best learn when to speak of this, after I tell him." She stated sharply.

Sin sighed and released my arm. "You know what's best, mother."

I know I should be angry at the elementals after their betrayal, but I still felt sorry for Sin.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt. Besides, it looks pretty cool." I reassured, tapping my new tattoo.

Sin glared at me, and pulled me way behind the group. "Arceus Alpha! Can you be anymore stupid?"

I frowned at her and stopped walking. "The hell is that supposed to mean!?" I replied harshly.

Sin's eyes became misty and her lips trembled. I didn't know what it is that I did, until it was too late.

"Si-Sin I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said quietly, and I tried to embrace her, but she pushed me away.

"I love you Alpha, why don't you feel the same!?" She shouted, but the group had already disappeared from sight.

I looked at her with a very soft expression. "I do love you Sin, but just not romantically. I've said that you are like a sister to me." I pleaded, grabbing her hands gently.

Sin just held her head in shame, but I made her look at me.

"Hey, I'm flattered that you feel this way and all, but it's not going to work out this way. But I will grant you one small pleasant memory." I whispered, before I kissed her passionately, letting her explore my mouth with her tongue.

"A-Alpha…" Sin whined as she pulled me away from the center of the hallway and into a room.

"Sin…I will allow you to do this, but later." I said sternly, as I pulled Sin's hands away from my pants.

"Fine then. I'll wait. Like a good girl.~" She huffed, before winking at me.

I nervously laughed as I fled from the room, hurrying to catch up to Giratina and the others.

xXx

_Hall of Origin…Throne room…_

Arceus halted us outside of the throne room, turning around to address us.

"Only Andy and I will continue. Please remain here and bring the others. We will return shortly." Arceus commanded, opening the door for us.

As the door creaked open, I noticed that all of the seats were empty, and the ceiling was open.

"What is this?" I asked, as Arceus joined me when the doors shut.

"This is what your father and I built." She answered, walking to the center of the massive room.

I followed after her, slightly choking on my next words. "My father?"

Arceus nodded slightly and motioned for me to stand next to her. Since she hasn't shown any signs of aggression, I hesitantly did so.

She looked down and I followed suite, seeing a circular spiral shape in the floor. On one of the rings surrounding it, words were inscribed into the gold and marble.

It read, "_A hero born of the blood of our Creator and his father's personality, will forge a new world with his strength and weakness, Insanity."_

I looked back to see Arceus smiling sadly at me from a distance. I looked back and forth between the two, rereading the prophecy over and over.

"No…" I whispered, a tear trailing down my cheek.. Arceus herself began to have tears form in her eyes, and her form began to shimmer, until it revealed her in her human form.

"My baby boy!" She cried, running to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I couldn't help myself from crying along with her.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I had to send you away! We wanted, no, needed to protect you from them!" Arceus sobbed, crying into my cloak.

I wiped my tears away, and slowly pushed her away. "Pro-Protect me from what?"

Arceus also wiped her tears away, before getting an serious expression. "I will tell you all in due time, but right now, you must unlock your true self."

"My true self?" I asked, still shocked from the fact that my mother was the creator of everything.

Arceus nodded, before she put a hand on my shoulder. "It's what he would want. Will you accept your destiny, Andy?" She asked.

I stared at her in shock. "What would happen if I didn't?"

Arceus looked at me with a look of despair. "Everything would end…"

I took a deep breath and looked my mother in her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Arceus, seeing my determination, released her grip on me. "Bathe in the moonlight, and let it awaken."

"Let what?"

"Insanity…" Arceus replied, the word having a sense of dread and grave importance.

I nodded once again, and walked into the circle, where a giant amount of moonlight was shining through the ceiling, and I let it soak into my skin.

As I stood there, I felt a throbbing sensation in my chest, and I began to hear the voice from my dream, slowly gaining volume.

Suddenly, the beam of moonlight turned purple, and focused into a single thin beam, and my body made my head move, until my right eye was facing upwards. The beam shifted over towards me, until my eye was staring straight into the beam.

The voice became really loud, and it began to speak to me. "So, you're the hero? Guess I get to have some freedom after all." It whispered, and a searing pain shot into my eye.

I screamed in agony as the pain became so overwhelmingly powerful, that I lost vision in my right eye. I saw the beam beginning to thin out, until it completely disappeared, leaving me with a hand clutching over my eye in pain.

I heard the doors open and several loud voices began to shout. I could care less however, as I saw some blood beginning to puddle on the floor beneath me.

"Let me see it Andy." Arceus asked, kneeling down in next to me. I shakily removed my hand, and saw that it was drenched in blood, but forced myself to look at Arceus.

I heard loud gasps behind me as I looked back at the other legendaries and my friends, only to see my first friends nearly crying themselves.

"Look at your eye Andy, for it is a glorious curse for you to bear." Arceus told me, and I looked down at the puddle of blood on the floor. I gasped at what I saw in the reflection.

I saw my face, but it looked like my right eye was crying blood, which it kinda was, but my iris had completely changed. It had changed to a purple color, and had five black designs in a pentagon shape around it. (A/N: Think of the Sharingan from Naruto, but purple.)

I looked at Arceus and managed to mutter a sentence in my shock. "Who am I…"

_Previews…_

"When I find her, she will feel my blade."

"You won't be able to handle me just yet."

"No one can escape their destiny, unfortunately for you, yours is the most important."

"What the hell do I do? I didn't ask for this in the first place!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So, what do you guys think of my biggest plot twist? Good, bad, stupid? I would've had this done sooner, but my computer completely erased the file, so I lost over 6,000 words…sorry. Anyway, next chapter will be a continuation of this one. So, see yah next time! SL is signing out!**


	24. Chapter 24 Welcome to Insanity: Part Two

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait! I was feeling uninspired lately, but I am glad to say that I'm back! So, we shall continue were we left off!**

**Skyblaze99: It will be done now!**

**The Constitutionalist: It has it's uses….**

**Lisa: ;D**

**Me: I wish Natalie was as lax as Immolota…**

**PassingPokeReader: Somewhat correct, but not Pokémon…or human…**

**Guest: :C**

**Guest: Of course!**

**Super Secret Man: (I_I)**

**Primemus: …**

**Rai say: Why thank you. And sure.**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Lol, got that right. And Sergei, you have got one hellu'va tolerance…**

**xX hunter killer Xx: Why…**

**FAYAZ666: Lol.**

**Demonic kirlia: (Has nightmare)**

**Some Critic: You sick fuck! Jk, thanks man!**

**Mega-Gamer 18: I kind of see your point.**

**nE0nbLaCk13: Thanks dude!**

**DarkAuroa: Good song and all, but I don't have anything to use with it.**

**war god: It was supposed to be a hint…**

**Scarredskull15: I like guns. Simple as that. Of course, more chapters will be granted!**

**devilmidget1126: R1: Thanks. R2: Indeed. R3: Lol. R4: Hehe… R5: WWWOOOO! R6: D: R7: … R8: I don't know… R9: Actually 2. R10: Meh… R11: Lawl.**

**xXx (Almost 300 Reviews! Thanks so much guys!)**

**!WARNING!BLOOD AND GORE!**

Arceus looked at me with pride. "Why, you're my son, the hero."

I shakily stood up, clutching my eye in pain. I stood uneasily as my body rocked back and forth. "I mean… why me?"

Arceus, still in her alias human form, put both of her hands on my shoulders. "Because you're special. Because you are kind and strong. You are who you are. It is your destiny to bear this curse."

I shook her off, falling down due to being weak. "I'm none of those things." I spat, struggling again to stand up.

I hissed in pain as my eye felt like it pulsed, and more blood gushed into my hand, staining my clothes.

"Now, now Andrew. You are my son, and I love yo-." Arceus began, before I snorted.

"Son? You honestly want me to believe that you're my mother? Mothers don't abandon their kids, and send them to live with some strangers! They care about them! They cherish them! I refuse to believe that!" I shouted, tears welling up as my head began to pound even more. "They don't send them to be tortured! They don't make them hurt people! Who were they anyway!? I nearly killed myself for someone that I thought was the last person who somewhat cared for me!"

I fell to the floor with a grunt as I was slapped by Arceus, who was also in tears.

"Do you think I was happy? Do you honestly believe that I wanted to do those things to you? I wanted to awaken your curse naturally, not forced, but I had to hurt you! I'm trying to protect you!" She screamed.

I felt light-headed, but I pushed through it and stood up to face her. "What!? You're telling me, you were hurting me to get this damned eye to appear!? What the hell do I do? I didn't ask for this in the first place!" I roared, removing my hand from my eye to show her.

Arceus opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away. She took a shaky breath before facing me again. "Go to the infirmary and get that eye patched up. We will talk later."

I growled in frustration. "I'm not finished with yo-." I began, but Arceus quickly interrupted me by putting a hand over my mouth.

"That is an order." She choked, her eyes still streaming with tears.

I growled even louder, before quickly turning away from her, only to see everyone there. And I mean _everyone._

Everyone looked at me with a mixture of worry and pity, while a few also had some fear mixed in.

I made my way over and gently pushed through them, but Thomas grabbed my shoulder and made me look in his face.

"You alright?" He asked gently. I quickly brushed him off my shoulder and began to head to the infirmary, but I guess I didn't make my point clear.

Thomas jogged after me and began to walk beside me. He looked kind of nervous, as he kept on looking over at me.

We made it into the infirmary and I began to search the cabinets for some gauze or bandages, as Thomas sat down on a cot.

"Look, if you have something to say, say it." I muttered, as I grabbed some cloth.

"I want to know why you're being so…furious to your mothe-" Thomas began, but I quickly shot a glare at him.

"She's not my mother!" I shouted, Thomas flinching in response.

"Sorry, I want to know why you're pissed at Arceus."

I huffed as I cleaned my face of the blood. "She hurt me bad, made me do things to Ellie, she tried to break me down, and now she's all caring! It makes me sick." I replied, beginning to undo a roll of gauze.

"You know, she's had it rough. But she really does care! She took me in and welcomed me, while all the others scorned me, just because I was a male, and a human! If you can't see that, than you have no understanding of this situation!" He retorted, gripping the sheets roughly.

"I never asked for this. She forced me into this! I lived by myself for years, wondering when some stranger, who I thought was my mother, to get out of a coma! I watched someone who cared for me and made me happy die! So I'd rather be alone than deal with this shit!" I hissed, tightening my bandage.

Thomas stood up angrily. "If you don't want this, why don't you go back! Go live on the street for all I care! If you want your old life back, go and take it!"

I glared at him once more. "Maybe I will." And with that I stomped out of the room, leaving a shocked and confuse Thomas in my wake.

As I turned the corner, I heard Thomas yell a curse and some banging from the direction I came from.

xXx

I picked my bag up, which contained my guitar and some supplies. I had thought of leaving it, but I had some good memories here, so I decided to take the guitar with me.

I didn't tell anyone that I was leaving, apart from Thomas, and I planned to sneak into the portal. If it didn't work, I would go by foot.

As I entered the room, I saw Thomas leaning against a pillar. I ignored him and walked by him, going to the portal.

"Hey." Thomas muttered. I looked back at him.

"The hell do you want? You wanted me to go, right?" I hissed.

Thomas looked a little hurt when I snapped at him. "I never said that, but before you go, will you play a song with me?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "I'll pass."

Thomas shook his head at me. "If you play one song with me, I will send you back."

I sighed as I ripped open my bag and brought out my guitar. "Fine then."

Thomas went over to the pillar and picked up a blue bass guitar. He looked over at me. "You know Linkin Park, right?"

"Who hasn't, let's just get this over with." I replied.

(A/N: Thomas's Singing = () Andy's = "" Both = "()" )

_Linkin Park- Lying From You_

Thomas began to play his bass, but instead of a deep sound, it sounded like an electronic piano of some sort. _Meloetta gave that to him I bet._

I joined in a few seconds later, my guitar in sync with him perfectly.

(When I pretend everything is what I want it to be, I look exactly like what you had wanted to see. When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am, stealing second after second just cause I know I can, but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay, I'm just,)

"Trying to bend the truth."

(I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm,)

"Lying my way from you!"

(I remember what they taught to me, remember condescending talk of who I ought to be. Remember listening to all of that and this again, so I pretended up a person who was fittin' in. And now you think this person really is me, and I'm)

"Trying to bend the truth."

(But the more I push the more I'm pullin' away cause I'm,)

"Lying my way from you!"

(No, no turning back now!)

"I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go!"

(No, no turning back now!)

"Let me take back my life! I'd rather be all alone!"

(No turning back now!)

"Anywhere on my own, cause I can see!"

(No, no turning back now!)

"The very worst part of you, the very worst part of you, is ME!"

(This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me!)  
(Like This.)  
(This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me!)  
"(Like This.)"  
"(This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me!)"  
"(Like This)"  
"(This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me!)"  
"(Like This.)"

"You!"

(No turning back now!)

"I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go!"

(No, no turning back now!)

"Let me take back my life! I'd rather be all alone!"

(No turning back now!)

"Anywhere on my own, cause I can see!"

(No, no turning back now!)

"The very worst part of you, the very worst part of you, is me!"

Both Thomas and I panted and wiped the sweat of our foreheads. Some applause was heard, and we both turned to see Xaneth standing in the doorway, politely clapping her hands.

"So…you staying or what?" Thomas breathed.

**xXx**

**Aww, they had a deut! How cute. Sorry the chapters a bit short, but I didn't want to lose too many readers, so please forgive me! Review and Fav as always, and please watch this anime called Omamori Himari, seeing how I am currently writing a story about that! SL is riding a hurricane! (That's a lie…)**


	25. Chapter 25 Latias is a Bitch!

**So, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, seeing how it is going to have a whole mixture of comedy, romance, and dark scenes in it! Also, we learn a few more things about Andy and also Thomas, and we also see Andy's Fiancée! So, to the reviews! Thanks to DragonGirlXx for help with Avril! Large apology to Mega-Gamer 18 for making him wait for the second part of Thomas's past!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Why thank you kindly Shade! I was worried it wouldn't fit a bit…(Smirks) Caramelldansen, huh?**

**Artyom38: But you did…**

**The Constitutionalist: Linkin Park is great aren't they? I plan on using more songs by them as well in later chapters. Sorry to hear about some jerk on Unreal that is bothering you. :C**

**Thegamer97: Because I am excellent at them?**

**Dragoon9108: Oh, he is going to have one hell of a ride…**

**Mega-Gamer 18: Of course, it's this chapter!**

**ShirokaiEspada0: Well, life is sometimes a bitch…**

**nE0nbLaCk13: Well, He is going to be in deeper shit soon, and Ellie might be involved!**

**DragonGirlXx: Thanks again for helping with Avril! Hope the reattachment went alright…**

**The Zambie Man: I will start from now on!**

**Scarredskull5: It's great…**

**demonicgardevoir: When the he- (Dies) (Resurrects) -ll did you ev- (Dies again) (Resurrects) -olve!?**

**Frozenheart3198: When I first read this I was clueless, but I thank you very much for all these kind words!**

**Redanato: As long as I am mentioned as its inspiration, go for it! :D**

**war god: Thank you! T_T**

**Ronman5: I am currently not taking any OC's at the moment, so save him. Thank you though!**

**xX hunterkiller Xx: I am, I am! Sheesh…**

**xXx **

**!WARNING! CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS, BLOOD/GORE, AND A LOT OF DARK AND NAUGHTY THINGS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

_Last Chapter:_

_Both Thomas and I panted and wiped the sweat of our foreheads. Some applause was heard, and we both turned to see Xaneth standing in the doorway, politely clapping her hands._

"_So… you staying or what?" Thomas breathed._

xXx

_Present…_

"Not a chance." I spat, turning my back to him.

Thomas sighed loudly, and walked up next to me. "So…what would you do if we pursue you?"

I looked at him with a mixture of anger and curiosity. "Is that a threat?"

Thomas looked back at me with a serious look. "You know if you leave, we will be forced to bring you back, and renounce your vow to your master. Even though we may not like it, we will. Not only that, Ellie will be rather disappointed."

I nodded my head in agreement. "But, she has you guys, you'll take care of her, right?"

Thomas looked at me curiously. "You seriously want to leave?"

I gave a determined nod yes. "Black City please. Closest place to a home I know."

Thomas looked away from me, and began to rub the back of his head. "Umm."

I dropped my head in defeat and sweatdropped. "You don't know how to work it, do you?"

"Sorry."

"Idiot!"

He looked back at me and laughed a little. I cocked my head and huffed. "What's so funny?"

He looked back at me with a stupid grin. "Nothing, you just sound a lot like her…"

I was taken aback as I knew who he was referring to. "You never did finish your story."

Thomas smile grew wider. "I'll finish it if you stay the night." He teased.

I was about to say no way, but I realized that I was still too tired and weak at the moment to go back to my old way of life.

"One more night wouldn't hurt."

xXx

_The next morning…_

I rolled over in my bed, trying to hold on to my last bit of sleep as long as possible, before I felt my hand touch something very soft. Seeing as I was too tired to lift my head, I gave it a slight squeeze, trying to figure out how something that soft can be in my bed.

"Ah!"

I leapt out of my bed as I heard a girl moan. I looked over and saw a very cute girl laying down next to where I was sleeping, wearing a loose set of blue pajamas. She had long black hair, amber eyes, and a gorgeous body…I slapped myself as my thoughts explored dangerous territory.

"Your very bold you know…" The girl told me.

"Like your one to talk, sneaking into my room… Never mind, who are you?" I asked, blushing slightly, still thinking about her very amazing breasts…I slapped myself harder.

"You're also mean to forget me…" She voiced, getting out of my bed and walked over to me. "Do you remember me? Or did you really forget me?" She asked, pulling me into a hug.

I tensed up as I felt the fabric keeping her covered shift slightly, revealing a bit of her shoulder. "I don't know you…" I told her, my eyes trailing down her shirt.

I moved my head back up to look at her face almost instantly, and noticed that she had followed my gaze. I blushed as she looked back at me with a small smirk.

"If it's you…" She muttered, before she pushed me down on the ground.

I hit my head on the floor and I sat up, rubbing it in pain. "Hey, what's the big idea! Are you trying to kill m-" I began, before she laid herself down on me.

I looked up at her eyes, and saw that they were full of love and adoration. "If it's you, I will gladly let you do anything to me."

"Eh!?"

She leaned down, completely laying on top of me, and began to lick my neck in a very erotic manner. I blushed hard as she kept on applying her tongue.

"Wa-Wait, at least let me know who you are first!" I yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Of course." She replied, and she began to unbutton her shirt.

"W-Why are you undressing!?"

She ripped open part of her shirt and slightly revealed a portion of her large breasts to me, but apart from that, there was a pendant that caught my eye of some sort of dragon and a cat in some sort of ying-yang circle.

"You gave this to me the day you proposed to me. You were so romantic!" She exclaimed, putting a hand on her now blushing cheeks.

"B-But I don't know w-who you are!" I countered, only to have her fingers on my lips.

"Avril." The girl, Avril, said. "I'm your fiancé, your cute kitty cat." As she said those words, a cat tail and cat ears appeared on her. She gave a slight smirk as she licked me once more on the neck. "I'm a demon, just like you."

As she began to lick my neck once more, a knock was heard at my door. It opened and Natalie walked in, who immediately sweatdropped at the sight of a girl on top of me.

"Help me…" I pleaded, as Avril leaned up and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's one of you." She said dryly, getting up off me.

Natalie grew a tick mark on her head. "I guess a demon is as shameless as they say."

I sweatdropped. "I have a feeling you two know each other… What do you need?"

Natalie turned her gaze to me. "After you've finished playing with _that_, Arceus has something for you."

I frowned at what she said. "What is it?"

Natalie shrugged and walked out. "The hell should I know?"She called out, as she disappeared out of sight.

I stared after her in confusion. Why did these two seem to despise each other?

Avril shifted in my lap, bringing me back to the predicament I was in.

She looked down into my eyes, and I couldn't help but be captivated by them. Her tail was waving back and forth, and her smile was just so perfect.

As I kept on admiring the beautiful creature in my lap, a question popped in my head. "Hey Avril?"

She leaned in closer to my face, a light blush across her cheeks. "Yes?"

I looked away from her and coughed, trying to cover up my embarrassment. "What do you mean by a demon like you?"

Avril let out what sounded like an amused purr as she laid her head against my neck once more. "Why don't you beg me?" She teased, trailing a finger down my chest.

I sighed as I focused my attention on her. "Please tell me!" I begged.

Avril smirked again and leaned into my ear and lapped at my ear lobe. "Your dad is a demon, a great one at that, and the first in command of the Hell Scythes. Your father and my father, the second in command, arranged our marriage in order to bring better relations between demons and Pokémon. I'm sure Arceus will explain this to you eventually, but I must be getting back."

And with those words, she quickly got off me and straightened up her clothes, as well as straightening her hair.

As she was fixing herself up in the mirror, I couldn't help but stare at her again. The natural beauty and grace that seemed to radiate from her was astonishing.

"Avril?"

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Yes, Andy?"

I gulped loudly. "It was, uh, nice talking to you, but where can I find you so we can talk again?"

She smiled and walked over to me, and bent down as I was still laying down on the ground.

"You can always come to our HQ with me…" She said, cupping my cheeks with her hands. She began to pull us closer, and I began to blush really hard. Our lips were only maybe three centimeters apart, before she suddenly pulled away. "Or you can always just call me. Here's my number." She pulled out a slip of paper and wrote down her number and handed it to me.

She stood up and opened up my window, before she looked back at me. "Don't give that to any of your friends~!"

I stared at her, before nodding, and she smiled and leapt out of my window.

I sat there for five minutes before standing up, and popping my back. "Guess I'll go see what they want."

As I walked out of my room, Thomas walked by my room and stopped. "You actually stayed the night, huh?"

"Don't think of me as some liar."

Thomas nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah, but since you kept part of your deal, I'll keep mine. Let's see, where did we leave off?"

"Latios had just asked you to pledge yourself." I told him, beginning to walk towards the council room.

Thomas walked next to me and nodded his head. "Alright, so of course I accepted, I mean, he literally just saved my life, got my revenge, and offered me a life, so think of it as three birds killed with one stone."

"Must be some stone then." I joked, both of us laughing. As we calmed down from our short laugh, I motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, after I accepted, he took me here, where I met with the council."

_Flashback Thomas's POV…_

_Hall- Council room_

"What is the meaning of this Latios!" Moltres shouted, clearly displeased.

"This is my champion, Thomas Young." Latios calmly explained.

"A human?" Mewtwo asked, a curious gaze with a slight amount of caution in her eyes as she studied my body.

"And it's a male as well." Zapdos observed.

I felt slightly uncomfortable as several ancient and powerful beings sat staring at me.

"Hmm, I think this might be an interesting specimen to study." Dialga, the being of time stated a small smile on her face.

I stared at each one in turn, until my eyes rested on Latias, who was glaring hatefully at me. I frowned as I stared back at her, trying to keep a straight and friendly appearance.

Latias looked over at Arceus, and I couldn't help but not feel the confidence radiating from her. "I do not think it would be safe for him to be here. He may cause problems with the others or some other horrible things."

Arceus seemed to be the most calm, apart from Dialga, and was deep in thought. She looked over at me with a penetrating stare. I smiled nervously, and she slowly smiled back.

"Dialga, do you see any potential problems in the future?" She asked, and the time being shook her head no.

"Then I see no reason to not allow him!" She beamed, and began walking towards me.

A huge uproar of mixed arguments unfolded, but Arceus quickly put a stop to it with a large stomp of her hoof. (A/N: I have no idea what to call them :C)

"He seems good-natured, so we shall see what he has to offer us. Thomas Young, welcome to the Champions." Arceus stated, bowing. Everyone else bowed and I quickly bowed to show my respect.

"Thank you all, I hope to serve you all to my fullest ability." I vowed.

_End Flashback_

"Is that all?" I asked, opening up the cafeteria doors. While we were walking, both of us decided to get something to eat, seeing how we both haven't eaten anything since last night.

"You are really impatient you know. But there's more." Thomas told me, grabbing a small plate. "So after I was sworn in, Arceus left to go search for her own champion. You see, Latias was always helping Arceus and was basically her champion before you. I guess she didn't like the fact that I was a male. I heard that she only got along with Latios because he is her twin brother, but anyway, she decided she would kill two birds with one stone by hurting me and him at the same time."

"Didn't we already make a joke about that saying?"

_Flashback Thomas's POV_

_1 month later…_

A large commotion was heard outside my room, and Lisa came to my door.

"Latias has brought a champion!" She announced, before running off to gather anyone else.

I slowly got up and began to walk to the council room, slightly tired from training to get in shape.

As the others and I lined up with me below our masters, Latias opened the door and flew inside, a huge grin on her face.

"Welcome back Latias, I've heard your search has gone well." Giratina greeted.

Latias nodded. "Indeed it has. Everyone let me introduce my champion, Nora."

I jumped at the name, a couple of the others looking at me curiously.

A figure followed behind Latias to the center of the room, and revealed Nora. _My_ Nora.

I had to keep myself together, emotions having a field day in my chest at the sight of my girlfriend.

Latios and Dialga both frowned, but everyone had more relaxed postures.

"Another human?" Giratina muttered.

"She's female, so I'm sure she will fit right in." Moltres said, the most friendly tone I had ever heard in her voice.

Latias looked over at Nora. "Welcome to the Champions Nora. I hope you will work your hardest."

Nora bowed to everyone. "I promise that I will try my best to assist all of you."

Everyone cheered except for me, Latios and Dialga.

After the ceremony, both of them approached me.

Latios was the first to speak. "We have a problem."

Dialga nodded her agreement. "I don't know what Latias is thinking, but I can tell that it involves Thomas. The problem is that I see multiple futures so I cannot figure out which will occur."

I was utterly confused. "What does that mean?"

They both looked at me. Latios leaned down to meet me face to face. "It means you have to be careful. We will talk later."

And with that, he went to some unknown location at alarming speed. Dialga looked at me cautiously. "If I were you, I would try and keep your distance. This Nora is different from the one that you know."

She also left in a hurry, and I tried to call her back. "Dialga wait! What do you mean!" I called, but she either didn't hear me, or ignored me.

I stood there my heartbeat rising as I began to get frustrated. I turned and also departed from this room, but not before passing a smirking Latias.

xXx

_Next week…_

It's been almost a week and no new news has popped up. Arceus has reported that she is observing a potential champion and should be returning shortly. I haven't seen Nora since that day, as much as I hated myself for not going to see her.

I heard a knock at my door, and I slowly got up to answer it. "Who is it?" I asked already opening the door.

"It's me, Thomas." Nora said, smiling at me as I stood there clenching the door handle. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

I gulped loudly. "H-Hey…what's up?" I stuttered nervously. Nora smiled even more and yanked me forcefully out of the doorway.

"Let's go for a walk, Tommy." Nora said, still smiling. Her grip on my hand was beginning to tighten with every step we took.

Eventually she led me into the arena, her grip on my arm felt like an iron vice.

"H-hey Nora? I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. "Can you let go, maybe? It kinda hurts…"

Nora looked at me her smile different as it seemed more…evil. "Good." She said, before she tightened it until it felt like my hand would break of any second. She then knocked me off my balance and threw me down on the ground, the wind get knocked out of me. Then she jumped up and landed on my stomach, making me cough up blood.

She then leapt off me, as I slowly got off the ground, coughing and holding my stomach in pain.

As I slowly staggered to my feet, I heard a large cackle from a voice that I dreaded to hear. I looked up and saw Latias laughing her ass off.

She looked at me with eyes that were filled with absolute madness. "Look at how he falls! I guess my brother won't be here to stop me from killing you with your little friend!" She shouted, beginning to laugh at the end.

I was shocked that Latias was planning to kill me, with Nora none the less, but before I could respond, I was attacked by Nora.

She flung punches and kicks at me, and all I could do was dodge, block, or get hit by them. Eventually she found a hole in my defense and launched an all out assault on my body.

I fell to the ground out of breath, bruised, bleeding, and hurt. I looked up and saw Nora staring down at me with an enormous smile on her face.

She raised a foot and hovered it over my chest, before repeatedly stomping on it, my ribs snapping as the powerful foot from my girlfriend slammed into each one.

She then jumped away from my bloody pulp of a body, breathing heavily from all the damage she caused me.

I somehow managed to roll over and start to get up, but Nora wouldn't relent as she stood on my back.

Latias looked at me with an evil smirk. "Oh? You can still stand? You are such a good boyfriend to let your girlfriend have her way with you!"

"Sh-Shut up!" I yelled, blood running down my face. I could hardly see anything and I was exhausted from my beating.

"_Get up, Thomas."_ Latios's voice called.

'_I can't…fight her Latios.' _I thought back, hoping he can read my thoughts.

"_I'll give you the power to defeat her. You'll thank me later."_

As I was bracing myself for death, I felt a power surge from my chest that slowly flowed throughout my body. I began to glow and I slowly felt my body be reshaped.

"What is this!?" Latias yelled.

Nora leapt away from me once more as the light completely overtook my body.

I opened my eyes and looked down, seeing that I was what appeared to be a humanoid Latios. I felt the jet like wings on my back expand.

I zeroed in on Nora who looked at me with a mixture of anger and what appeared to be…excitement? "My turn." I said, before I took off at a lightning speed, heading straight for Nora, just barely hitting her in the arm.

As I skidded from my first pass, Latias began to glow with a white energy. I leapt at Nora once again, and she jumped to the side a little too slow. My left wing cut her and she cried out in pain as blood erupted from her arm.

I was once again encased in a white light as was Nora. I looked up at Latias with pure anger and she returned that look.

"If you won't stay down, I'll just throw you out!" She screeched, before I was dropped into a sky somewhere. Due to my wings I was able to glide down, and I landed in some sort of desert.

I glowed once more and I was back to my old self, clothes torn and beaten, blood escaping my wounds.

I suddenly realized that I had hurt Nora badly, and if Latias just teleported her somewhere, she would die.

I shakily got up, determined to find her. "Nora!" I shouted.

"Nora!"

The emotions and pain caught up to me as I fell to my knees. In one last ditch effort of sorrow I screamed out the name of my beloved. "NORA!"

_End Flashback…_

I looked at Thomas as we sat there, our food hardly touched. "I'm sorry."

Thomas looked back at me with a little pain in his eyes. "Don't be. It's her fault. Ever since that day, I haven't seen Latias since. But once I see her again, she will feel my blade." He said, pounding his fist on the table. "Besides, I'm sure she's…dead."

I stared at him as a tear rolled down one of his cheeks. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it.

Thomas finally wiped his eyes and stared at me. "Sorry, but I think I've made you late for your appointment."

I nodded, and he motioned for me to go and leave. I stood up and began to walk away, before turning around. "If you need help with anything, talk to me."

And with those words, I left Thomas at the table and made my way to the Council room.

xXx

_Council Room…_

I pushed open the door to the Council room seeing Arceus sitting patiently at her throne.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, some displeasure in my voice.

"It's fine. Did you see her?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"See who?" I asked.

"Avril, the demon. You smell of her." She said, getting a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, so what?" I retorted. Arceus looked at me and sighed once more.

"I'm sure she told you that she's your fiancée, which is true, but I don't want you to see her anymore." She said in a serious tone.

"Why?"

She looked at me in an almost angry look. "Because demons break hearts."

xXx

**I gots cliffhangers for days! Sorry this chapter is really late, the other stories will be updated soon, but I have been having trouble with school, and finals are coming up, AAAUUUGGGHHHH! Anyway, how will things play out next chapter? Who exactly is Avril? Will Thomas ever find Nora? Tell me what you guys think! Review and Fav as SL is trying to figure out why school is so boring!**

**Next Chapter:**

"You shouldn't hang out with that crowd, they're bad news."

"Do you want to see how they are like?"

"Your father would be glad if you came and visited him for a while, seeing how he gave you that mark."


	26. Chapter 26 A Small Case of Bloodlust

**6/2/13 Okay, I only have three days of school left before Summer break! This means I'll have more time to write and update, yay! But apart from that, I was feeling kind of upset. The reason why is because of a few reviews on a story, (Guardians of Order by ShirosakiEspada0) from Solrac III. Basically, at the end of each of his reviews, (assuming it's a He) he would make some rude and (to me) harsh remarks about my story. But then I realized something, I don't care! I'm writing a story that I believe is inspiring, which it is seeing as Shirosaki is writing their own version, and I don't need anyone to tell me how to write my story. It's mine and what I say is final! I appreciate everyone who has stuck with this story, and I hope to gain some more readers and awesome people to suggest ways it should be written. I've had huge support from you guys, but there are quite a few that sick out. So I want to give a huge thanks to everyone for being a great community! **

**Anyways, now that I've calmed down, let's get to the reviews!**

**2dudeswriting: R1: I took your logic into consideration, but I honestly don't think it would work… R2: About what? R3: Honestly, if you want to know, ask Mega-Gamer 18.**

**nE0nbLaCk13: LOL! Finals really suck, studying is a good habit though! Catfight? Most certainly. :D**

**searRanbow9-ptg: But Avril is so sexy! (Look up a picture of Himari, and you'll understand XD) Well, if Sear ever needs something, tell him to PM me! I'll be glad to help anyone, because honestly, my readers are like friends and family to me!**

**Some Critic: Thanks man!**

**FAYAZ666: LOL! Thanks!**

**war god: Thanks!**

**The Constitutionalist: I agree, I took the suggestion a while back when I first took Thomas in. I read the message for maybe three weeks, and I still couldn't understand why Latias would be evil! :C Good luck with torturing that guy on UT2004!**

**Rai say: Thanks, Ellie was probably swimming or something… Satan? Sort of… R2: Maybe as an offensive…**

**Guest: Who's Alli? I'll try and put more influence with the Legendaries.**

**demonicgardevoir: Ariann? You mean the other psycho Gardevoir? She'll be in here sometime, promise."**

**Dragoon9108: :O ! Are you psychic?**

**PS: If you want an example of how Avril looks like and acts like, look up Omamori Himari!**

**xXx**

"_It's fine. Did you see her?" She asked, looking at me curiously._

"_See who?" I asked._

"_Avril, the demon. You smell of her." She said, getting a slightly disgusted look on her face._

"_Yeah, so what?" I retorted. Arceus looked at me and sighed once more._

"_I'm sure she told you that she's you fiancée, which is true, but I don't want you to see her anymore." She said in a serious tone._

"_Why?"_

_She looked at me with an almost angry look. "Because demons break hearts."_

xXx

An awkward silence filled the air between us. Arceus was breathing heavily, not out of exhaustion, but anger. She took a deep shaky breath and began to glow.

She walked down from her throne and turned into her human form and walked up to me. "Your father is one of the greatest and most powerful demons existing. If you associate with the demons, you might take after your father. Nobody here wants that." She stated.

I looked down at her. "Quick question, am I demon or Pokémon?"

Arceus gave a small smile. "As much as I hate to say it, your 100% demon. Sure I gave birth to you, and Pokémon tend to go after their mother for species, but for some reason, you didn't."

I frowned. "Why don't you want me to see Avril though? She may be a demon, but she's practically harmless."

Arceus pat my head. "You still are such a naive little boy aren't you? Avril is known as the Black Cat of Hell. She's literally, one of the worst things you can encounter in a battle. She has done nothing but follow orders and train, she's practically a one man army."

I frowned even more. "But I still want to see her! I want to meet my dad!"

Arceus put on a pouty face and began to play with my hair. "Aww, don't you want to stay with your family here? You used to love playing with Giratina and the others."

I glared at her and removed her hand from my head. "I did no such thing, because you aren't family! My real family is dead!"

Arceus's face contorted into anger once more. "Don't you dare say that! I've done everything in my power to give you a safe existence and a happy life, but you-"

I stomped my foot down hard. "A happy life!? I fucking grew up on the streets for years, not knowing if I would eat the next day or not! I didn't know if someone would kill me, everyone hated me, no one hardly pitied me, and I was alone. Alone! I wish I hadn't saved you in the first place!"

Arceus look unnerved as I suddenly wailed on her. Her shoulders shook slightly. "T-that's not fair! I know it wasn't th-the best life, but think about me! I had to send one of my children away so that he could grow up safely! Your father planned on using you for that curse!" She shouted, pointing at my eye.

I took a deep breath and put on a calm but still angered stare on Arceus. "But who awoke it?"

Arceus stood there mouth agape, tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. She turned around sharply, her long blond hair whipping through the air.

"Just go…Just go and get yourself killed because of your stubbornness!" She shouted, walking away from me.

I stared at her, clenching my fists tightly. "I'd rather die than stay here with someone who would have someone suffer to 'protect them'!" I shouted, before I stomped out of the room.

I grabbed both of the door handles and slammed the two great doors behind me.

I then walked angrily back to my room and grabbed my still packed bag and guitar, and began to leave, before I stopped.

I don't know what made me, but I did.

I gently dropped my things and I sat down on my bed.

'What am I doing? I'm chasing after someone I just met today, and I'm hurting my mother's feeli-' I thought, before I stopped.

"I'm hurting my mother's feelings…" I said softly, before I laid down all the way, resting my head on my pillow.

xXx

I woke up a few hours later, my stomach rumbling. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since this morning with Thomas, so I began to head out into the hallway.

As I closed the door to my room, I noticed that it was now really late at night, the moon shining through the huge window. I walked up to the windows and looked outside, staring into the night sky, the lights of the stars out in space…it was relaxing and all, but only one thing caught my attention. The giant silver saucer in the sky we call the moon.

I stared up at the moon, strangely calm, not a care in a world. I could've stared at the moon for a lifetime, had it not been for Michael distracting me by walking past in the reflection.

He didn't say anything as he walked by, but I saw a slight fear in his eyes as he walked behind me.

He disappeared around a corner, and I was tempted to follow him, but I didn't as I smelled something delectable. I was reminded of my hunger and I pursued the scent.

I followed the smell, before I found myself in front of a door. It wasn't the cafeteria, but I was in too much of a daze to care.

I pushed open the door, and I was momentarily shaken out of my trance at the sight of Xaneth huddled in a corner, a knife in her right hand, dripping blood from the tip of the blade.

Xaneth got a surprised look on her face at the sight of me, and she hurried up to pull down her sleeves, desperately trying to cover up her wrists.

I knew what she was doing, and I was about to help her, before I smelled the scent once more, but this time much stronger.

It was coming from her.

I took a step towards her, as she began to stutter, slowly getting up to her feet.

"A-Andy what are you doing here?" She asked, the color in her face slowly draining away as the blood left her body.

I licked my lips, now walking to her at a slow pace, standing about a whole foot above her.

She stared up at me, her eyes wide with slight panic. I put a hand above her shoulder, pinning her between the wall and I.

I put my face just inches apart from hers, and I grabbed one of her wrists and brought it between us, the sleeve sliding down, revealing her bleeding wrist.

Xaneth got tears in her eyes, and she looked away. I brought her wrist up to my nose and smelled it.

It was the intoxicating.

I pressed her further into the wall, and began to lick the open wound, desperate to get the crimson liquid flowing from her into my mouth.

Xaneth's body went rigid as my tongue caressed her skin. "Andy?"

I didn't pay her any attention as I began to suck on her cut, the blood flowing down my throat.

Xaneth weakly tried to push me away, but I didn't move an inch. "St-Stop! That's gross!"

I removed my mouth from her, and I looked her in the eye, her face having a faint blush. "It's delicious."

Xaneth's eyes widened and she passed out in my arms, either from fear or blood loss, but it did snap me to reality pretty quick.

I noticed that I was holding her, and I hurriedly wrapped her wounds with some gauze she had laid out beside her.

I began to run out of the room after I laid her down on her bed.

I ran and ran until I felt I was a safe distance from her. I tucked my head and collapsed, sobbing quietly as the memories of her face imbedded freshly in my mind replayed over and over in my head.

I began to chuckle as I cried.

'_I'm still hungry, so if you're going to mope, I'm going to go feed…' _The voice called in my head.

I laughed once more. "You go do that."

As soon as I said that, I fell asleep.

xXx

_The next morning…_

I groaned as I woke up lying face down in the dirt, the sun pouring down on my back. 'The sun?' I thought.

I grunted as I tiredly rolled over, looking up into the bright sky.

I put a hand over my eyes, looking up at the sun. "Man it's hot…"

I sat up as I stretched my sore back. Apparently, I decided that I'd sleep outside in my sleep, or I was too tired to remember getting up and leaving.

I began to stretch my arms, when I looked at the scene in front of me.

Bodies torn in half, blood and guts strewn about the clearing I slept in, and all of it, was around me. Everywhere I looked, even in the trees, there was dried blood.

I stared absolutely shocked as I sat there. I jumped up to my feet and began to panic as I kept on looking at the carcasses of Oddish, Caterpie, and other forest Pokémon.

I heard the cry of Mandibuzz above me, and saw them circling just above me.

I gripped my chest as I backed into a tree root, falling down.

As I laid in the dirt, I moved my hands and arms, noticing they were sticky.

I raised them to my face, and saw the dried blood that stained my hands. And when I say there's a lot, it's an understatement.

I coughed, and I formed some saliva in my mouth to try and ease my dry throat. I swallowed, but I also had some bitter, coppery fluid go down my throat.

I saw the river where I drank water from when I first got here a couple hundred feet away from me. I quickly scrambled to it, and looked down in the water's reflection.

I saw the lower part of my face covered with blood, bits of fur stuck to the sticky substance.

I stared awestruck for five seconds, before I turned around and threw up.

I coughed and hacked up the contents of my stomach, the bitter taste of the bile making me gag.

I breathed heavily as I washed my face in the river, drinking a large amount of water to try and eliminate the many tastes in my mouth.

I panted as I watched the river flow down to the lake. I was sweating as I shook, my stomach still churning from the strain.

As I caught my breath, I saw what appeared to be me behind me in the reflection.

I stood up and turned around and faced him. He was just as I thought, me, but a little different. His eyes were both purple with those weird patterns in them, and he was also really pale, almost white as paper.

I stared at him while he stared back, an evil, lunatic grin on his face. "Well wasn't that delicious?"

I glared at him. "The hell are you talking about?"

His grin widened slightly. "Oh my, and here I'd thought you were a real blood drinker…oh well. I guess the hero gets a little queasy from some blood." He teased.

"Shut up! Who are you anyway?" I shouted.

He tilted his head. "I'm your guide to salvation. I'm your curse, Insanity." He then bowed down and laughed.

"Did you do that!? Did you kill those innocent Pokémon!?" I shouted, but he only looked at me and smiled.

"No, you did. I just gave you a slight push." He replied, motioning that he pushed something. "But I must now retreat back into that pretty eye of yours. Oh yeah, make sure to go visit your cat friend, your daddy also!" He called, before he faded into nothing.

I stood there, clenching my fists in pure rage. I felt light headed, either from being sick, tired, or the sun was getting to me.

I finally snapped as I screamed out at the top of my lungs, before I fell back into the water.

I heard some splashing come towards me, but I was already blacking out.

xXx

I sat up in bed suddenly, panting hard as I woke up from my nightmare.

I looked around the room wildly, seeing that I was in my room. I sighed in relief and leaned back down into my bed.

"Just a dream." I muttered to myself.

The door opened and Grace walked in, followed by Becca.

Becca placed her bag down on my bed, before she crossed her arms and looked at me. "Care to tell me why I had Thomas come barging into my office shouting for help?"

I looked at her, before I looked away and stared out the window.

I felt a hand slip into mine and it gave me a slight squeeze. I looked down at my hand, seeing the=at Becca had grabbed it.

"Please tell me."

I looked out the window again. "You'll hate me if I do."

"Now why would I, hate you?" She asked.

I honestly just wanted to spill it, but I just didn't want to scare her. "Maybe some other time, but I have to go."

I hurriedly got out of bed and left my room, leaving the two befuddled Pokémon in my wake.

xXx

I went to the throne room and saw Arceus sitting in her chair, looking bored. She saw me as I made my way into the center of the room, and she somewhat brightened up.

"Send me away." I told her, standing firm.

Arceus sighed and shook her head. "I thought I had told you it will only get you killed. You don't seem to understand that it's dangerous."

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand, that I'm dangerous! Do you know what kind of hell I'm going through right now? Do you know what I did last night?" I asked, my voice raising in volume.

Arceus got a curious look in her eye. "What did you do?"

I looked her straight in the eyes. "I fed off of Xaneth, and probably just drank more blood than you would find in a blood bank! I'm seeing Insanity, hearing him, and I'm a murderer now, okay!? So you better send me to wherever my father is, so that way, they might help me get better!"

Arceus listened to my story with a serious intent. "I don't know Andrew, I hate to say this, but I don't think I want you there."

I sighed, I was angry and frustrated, and I began to leave, before Arceus stomped her hoof.

"I'm not finished. I may not want you there, but it will be beneficial to you to learn to control your…craving. Besides, your father would be glad if you cam and visited him for a while, seeing how he gave you that mark."

I looked back at her, expecting her to say that she was joking, but she still had her serious face.

She gave a small smile. "Go get your things, Palkia will send you just outside of demon territory."

I stared at her for a second, before I took off running to my room, dodging other champions in the hall, until I ran into Xaneth, who was standing outside my door.

"Oh great." I muttered, before I approached her.

Xaneth saw me coming, and made her way to me. She looked at me with a nervous gaze before she took me by the hand, and pulled me into my room.

Once we were inside and my door was shut, she pinned me to my wall.

"Listen to me Andy, I'll do you a favor, if you keep quiet about last night." She hissed, her eyes threatening and vicious.

"Last night?" I asked, trying to play the clueless card.

Xaneth rolled her eyes and let me out of her grasp. "N-Nevermind, just be quiet about my….situation, and I'll do the same for you."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What situation?"

Xaneth rolled her eyes once more. "Glad we understand each other." She said, before she departed from my room.

"Whatever…" I muttered, before I picked up my thing once more, and placed them outside.

As I was closing my door, I heard someone behind me clear their throat loudly. I turned around, and saw my little Espeon girlfriend sitting patiently, although she looked kind of upset.

"Hey Ellie, how are you?" I greeted, bending over to pick up my things.

Ellie flicked her tail. "I have something to tell you, do you have the time?" She asked, not meeting my eyes.

I was caught off guard. "Uh, sure. What is it?" I asked, curious as to what brought this change in attitude.

"Walk with me, you're leaving right?" She asked, already walking away.

I jogged to quickly catch up and I stared down at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Natalie told me that she caught you with that cat. Am I correct? I can smell her stench." She sneered, coughing slightly at the end of her sentence.

I don't know why, but I felt a little angry that she said those things about Avril. "She was in my bed when I woke up, why?"

Ellie looked up at me. "Are you leaving to see her?"

I looked at her with a confused stare. "What do you mean?"

Ellie's plain look turned into one of a pissed off Espeon. "I mean are you leaving to go marry her, you are fiancées after all. Besides, we normally leave in teams of three, but there is nobody on the roster."

I looked straight ahead. "I guess she is a factor in this, but she's not the main reason."

Ellie finally snapped. "Then why are you leaving!?" She shouted.

I was shocked that she had suddenly gone wild on me. "So-Something's come up, it's stuff do with my dad-"

Ellie walked up to my leg and jumped up to my shoulder. "Your dad is a monster, a _beast_! If you go see him, you'll become an evil killing machine!"

I glared at Ellie. "I don't appreciate that talk, even if I never met him. But if that's all, I'm going."

Ellie jumped off my shoulder and sat firmly. "I'm breaking up with you."

That sentence almost made me trip, and I stopped dead in my tracks. A deep silence filled the hallway between us as we both stared at each other.

"I-I'm breaking up with y-you, because…I can't love a child of a demon, even if they are the son of Arceus! Besides, we rushed things right off the bat, and I just can't…" Ellie told me, before she broke down, sobbing in the middle of the hallway.

To say I was stunned was a lie. Here I was thinking that I'd go get my problem solved and come back just fine, meet my dad, and talk with Avril, but there's always something that doesn't want to go my way.

I knelt next to Ellie and looked at her eyes. "Is… this what you want?"

Ellie nodded sadly. "I…I think I need to…find real love…" She sobbed.

I nodded, and put a hand on her head, gently petting her. "Then good luck, Ellie."

And with a heavy heart, I turned around and left one of the people most important to me, and went to pursue a potential cure for my problem.

xXx

_2 days later…_

I had landed somewhere in Hoenn, in a town known as Oldale town. I had no idea where I was supposed to go, so I thought I would go take a rest at a café down the road.

As I walked by a mirror, I saw my old self staring back at me. I had my black hair again, my green eyes, and my hoodie on. I was carrying my duffel bag full of supplies and gear that I would need if I encountered any difficulty.

I pushed open the door to the café, and a waitress greeted me warmly.

"Welcome, will it just be you today?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied, uncomfortable in being in a restaurant.

She grabbed a menu and led me to a table, and handed the menu to me.

"Another waitress will come take your order shortly." She informed me, walking off to take care of some other customers.

I opened the menu and began to look for something to drink. 'Maybe a Coke…'

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a cup pad placed in front of me.

"Good afternoon sir! May I take your orde-" The waitress began to say, but suddenly stopped.

I set down my menu and looked at her, and I almost leapt out of my seat.

There was Avril, dressed in a waitress outfit, standing there holding a tray across her chest, a shocked expression on her face.

"Umm…hi?" I greeted nervously.

Avril stared at me for maybe three seconds before she blushed. "KYAAHH!" She yelled, before she covered herself up even more. "Andy, what are you doing here!?"

Everyone in the café sweatdropped at the poor waitress. Her face became bright red as she felt the eyes of all the employees and customers on her.

I looked at her tomato red face and smiled warmly. "Having a rest, how about you?"

She made an upset face and stamped her foot. "G-Get out!"

I made a pouty face. "Why?"

She grew a tick mark on her head. "Just come back later…"

I stood up and began to walk out the door. "Alright then."

xXx

_After hours…_

I was walking back to the café a couple of hours later. I was still confused to why Avril would be working at the café as a waitress.

I stopped, deep in thought. "Maybe she needs money?" I asked, to no one in particular.

I resumed my walk, seeing the café about a block away. The light was left on, even though the sign said the store was closed.

I made my way to the front door and knocked politely, standing patiently outside.

The door opened and revealed a beautiful older women, who looked almost exactly like Avril, except her hair is a bit shorter, and she was well, _bigger_ than Avril, in more ways than one.

"Umm, hi I'm he-" I began, before the lady pulled me into a hug.

"Oh I know who you are, it's been so long Andy! I was wondering why my daughter was so happy!" she cooed as she tightened the hug around me, practically suffocating me in her breasts. "I was wondering when you would see your mother-in-law!"

'Mother-in-law!?' I thought beginning to sweat as I realized what kind of predicament. 'Oh my Arceus, she's one of _those_ moms!'

"Mother, what do you think you're doing!?" Avril's voice shouted, but it was a bit muffled due to the fact that I was slowly dying in between two enormous breasts. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and yank me out of the glorious death trap, and I took large gulps of the life giving air.

At least I was trying to, before I was sandwiched between a different set.

"Are you trying to kill him or something!?" Avril yelled, hugging my head to her chest.

"No, I was just giving him a friendly hug dear." Avril's mom said, her voice fading out as I was starting to black out from lack of oxygen.

I tried to say something, but it was muffled in Avril's chest.

I felt her look down at me. "What is it sweetie? Did my mean scary mommy almost suffocate you? You poor thing…" Avril said, using that baby talk that honestly, made me feel relaxed.

But, I was really struggling here, so I weakly flailed my arms around, until Avril finally seemed to realize that I was slowly wasting away in her grasp.

"Sorry!" She apologized, fanning me as I was limp in her arms.

"D-Don't be…" I said weakly, before I fully closed my eyes.

xXx

**6/5/13 Alright guys! I'm happy to say that I am officially done with finals! So, I hope you all look forward to me writing this summer, and I look forward to updating and writing more!**

**So, in this chapter, Andy seems to get in a small fight with Arceus, goes on a killing spree with a thirst for blood! Then he also goes out to search for Avril and found her and her mother in a café at Oldale town! What does this mean? :O**

**Please review, favorite, and all that jazz, SL says it's summer, he's going to spazz!**

**Natalie: I'm also back…**


	27. Chapter 27 Morning and Night Romance!

**And so after passing all of my finals, it is time to break out of my one story one chapter deal, so be ready to read some of my other stories like What a Life! And Save Me! Other than that, have any of you seen the Battlefield 4 gameplay? It's time to officially get Prepare 4 Battle! (Gets Airsoft gear on and launches Battlefield 3)**

**Natalie: Story first, game time and practice later!**

**Me: Fine! :C**

**Anyways, I have over 300 reviews for this story, and I can't wait to put out more content for that. So in celebration of passing my finals and getting over 300 reviews, here is a Special SpartanLemons lovey-dovey chapter!**

**REVIEWS:**

**thegamer97: Why thank you!**

**Anon: Yes, yes you should've.**

**Josh: Not in this story she's not! :D**

**Redanato: Yeah, I know it was.**

**Poketurn88: Get what?**

**UEG nastykiller: It was planned…**

**Theanonreview: R1: (This is going to be long…)I appreciate that you have been reading all of this time, it really makes me happy! I'm sorry that you think I am running out of ideas, but all of this was actually planned, or at least a large majority. I wanted a hero that would unite two very different creatures, and bring them back to their previously serene way of life. I agree that I may have put a few too many plot twists, but I did say there was going to be a lot of them! I honestly don't understand what you meant by the character traits, and if you have an issue with Latias in this story, talk to Mega-Gamer 18. I think "desperate" is a bit too strong of a word, but re-reading is a really good technique that writers use to make sure their later chapters match with their original storyline. But I'm not going to change any of my story, apart from grammatical errors. Very interesting storyline there, I am totally going to use that, as long as you agree with it. I can see where it ties in to my story perfectly. R2: Lol! R3: I'm glad that you appreciated the last chapter! Glad I could surprise you!**

**blastburnman: LOLZ!**

**Scarredskull5: You said it best bro! **

**PassingPokeReader: Thanks!**

**nE0nbLaCk13: Maybe not vampirism… but he does have a problem. Who knows, maybe there might be a little competition between Avril and Ellie for Andy… A real man's death has guns, boobs, explosions, alcohol, and their favorite music involved!**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Glad you're back, and I'm sure you'll be an excellent father! I think she would take you, seeing how you two are mates. Maybe you can get a pokeball and smuggle one on?**

**The Constitutionalist: I'm glad that you guys enjoyed that little mixture of themes! Oh yes, Immolata, how have you become so mature? And is it possible for Nat's to be like that?**

**Natalie: (Comes in Drunk) I'm gernna havve sex wihth yooouuuu!~**

**Me: Crap.**

**FAYAZ666: I'm glad that you opened my eyes, and reminded me about all of these great people who like my content! To you sir, I salute!**

**war god: Lol, it's not weird at all, to be honest, it's my favorite too.**

**issac clarke: :O**

**Spartan 31337: Oh yes, yes he does.**

**harry copperfield Dresden: Sure thing!**

**Legends rock: Like I said, maybe they haven't really broken up…**

**DragonGirlXx: Natalie: (Still drunk being half naked) Osh shtahp its! Yooouuurrrr making me blush….(passes out)**

**Me: How much have you had to drink!**

**ArcticViper: I come up with them, I get suggestions, and ideas from other people/stories.**

**taylor: R1: First, my story, my plot, my characters/OC's, my rules, so f*** off. Second, her name is Ellie. R2: *Sigh* It's people like you who I can't understand. You read stories, see something you don't like, and instead of asking the author why he or she did that, you just instantly write a review of your displeasure. I would've preferred it if you would've done something like that, or not even reviewed at all. Here's another thing, if you didn't like the story at chapter 16, but you continue to read to chapter 23, there is something called ****stopping. ****But, seeing how I am obviously more mature than you, I will still thank you for your review, but I would appreciate it if you would stop forcing yourself to read my story, and be a total dick because of some plot twists. Besides, lots of my readers seemed to enjoy that part, (Sorry to the people who didn't understand at first! I'm referring to chapter 16), or understood why I did it.**

**Artyom38: Don't worry about Ellie! I've had two ideas on how to bring her back into Andy's love life…:D Thanks for the review!**

**Fudhepop01:R1: First, LOL! Second, I wish it was animated too…:C Don't worry about reviewing a little late, I usually read all the reviews, and then respond to them, and I have always checked the day of uploading to make sure I didn't forget anyone! I appreciate your enjoyment of my story, and the rating, that you just made my day! Thanks again, and enjoy! R2: **

**!WARNING! HAS ADULT SCENES AND SEX! 18+ PLEASE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**xXx**

_I felt her look down at me. "What is it sweetie? Did my mean, scary mommy almost suffocate you? You poor thing…" Avril said, using that baby talk that honestly made me feel relaxed._

_But, I was really struggling here, so I weakly flailed my arms around, until Avril seemed to realize that I was slowly wasting away in her grasp._

"_Sorry!" She apologized, fanning me as I was limp in her arms._

"_D-Don't be…" I said weakly, before I fully closed my eyes._

**xXx**

I saw myself, younger, sitting in a field surrounded by hills and flowers, next to a girl in a white dress and white sun hat.

I saw how nervous I was, as I kept on shifting around in place. Finally, I looked at the girl and I kneeled to her.

She seemed caught off guard as I began to mutter some words to her, before I presented and opened up a jewelry box.

She put a hand over her chest, before she cried out in joy and hugged me, happiness just seemed to be in the air.

It was absolutely perfect, so perfect that I wanted to watch it over and over.

"Ngh…" A moan cried out, very far away.

I frowned. That wasn't supposed to be in here.

I tried to ignore it, but it kept on coming back in, gaining volume everytime.

But before I knew it, I was slowly gaining consciousness.

I grunted as I opened my eyes slowly, my left hand touching something very wet, while my right hand was touching something very familiar.

My eyes widened as I fully woke up and saw that I was touching a panting and moaning Avril, who had her eyes tightly closed in pleasure, her hand covering her mouth.

I quickly retracted my hands and sat up right, my heartbeat rising dramatically.

Avril also sat up, catching her breath, and starting to cover up her slightly sweaty body, seeing how I apparently began to undress her in my sleep.

"A-Avril! W-W-What're you doing in here!" I stuttered, crawling away from her a little bit.

She looked over her shoulder and gave me a plain look.

I met her stare dead on, and instantly wished I hadn't. "D-Did I…?"

"Yes." She replied, no anger or any emotion in her voice, as she continued to stare at me.

I rubbed the back of my head as an uncomfortable silence filled the air between us.

"So….sorry." I apologized, thinking that was the right thing to say.

Avril instantly grew a tick mark, and pulled some sort of maneuver that allowed her to roundhouse kick me straight in the face.

I flew out of the window of the room I was staying in, and plummeted two stories to the road below, scaring a lot of pedestrians who were doing their early morning routines.

I twitched on the ground, blood spurting out of my nose where Avril had kicked directly.

I looked up to see Avril with an annoyed glare pointed directly at me.

"If you're going to do something to me, then do it you idiot!" She yelled, slamming the remainder of the window closed.

"Yo-You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered, slowly getting up and dusting myself off, a lot of the civilians sweat dropping at the fact that I stood up after falling from such a height.

xXx

Sitting at breakfast where someone is overly friendly with you, and another one who's angry at you from not continuing to molest them is not fun at all.

I had to deal with being ignored by Avril, who would keep on humphing at me when I tried to talk to her, and then her mother, who I had learned to call Elaine, who kept on trying to hug me, or seduce me, as I was trying to eat the pancakes she made me.

"Oh Andy, would you like some more syrup for you pancakes?" Elaine cooed, pressing her giant bust against the back of my head, almost causing me to choke on the fluffy breakfast in my mouth. She had a small pitcher of syrup in her right hand, and continued to try and get my head in between her breasts.

"N-No thank you…" I replied, trying desperately to ignore the clouds touching my neck, my face feeling like it was on fire, my ears trying to melt off my head.

Elaine began to purr as she put her mouth next to my ear. "Then maybe you would like some of me~?" She asked sweetly, licking her lips deliriously. I blushed really hard, and dropped my fork on my plate, landing with a loud clink.

Avril got a huge tick mark and picked up the salt shaker. "What the hell do you think you're doing to him!?" She yelled throwing the shaker hard.

Time seemed to slow down as the glass holding the tiny white crystals of sodium chloride flew right into my face, which was still throbbing from its earlier beating. Time began to fast forward as I fell out of my chair, Elaine dodging me as I tumbled backwards.

"Ha, missed me!" Elaine teased, before she was hit by the black twin projectile that I was pegged with.

Elaine fell to the floor next to me, and sat up, the pepper particles flying in front of her face. She began to sneeze violently, her ears and tail coming out, except they were orange and had black stripes on them.

I stared at them for a few seconds. 'Is she a cat like Avril? I've never really heard of an orange and black cat…wait, what about big cats?' I thought, before realization hit me like Avril did earlier this morning.

Elaine was a Tiger.

Avril got out of her seat and walked by the both of us to her room, Elaine still sneezing.

"No fair! Pepper is my weakness!" Elaine complained, trying to swat the particles out of her airspace. "ACHOO!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you tried to seduce my fiancée!" Avril scolded, walking back in to the room with a backpack and my belongings.

She set them by the door that led downstairs to the café portion of the building. She began to put on her orange sandals that went well with her orange sundress.

"Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving!" Avril ordered, and I quickly got on my feet and put on my jacket and tennis shoes.

Elaine put on a slightly sad smile. "Is it already time to go sweetheart?"

Avril nodded, seeming to calm down a little. "Yeah, but my next break will be in two months, so I'll be sure to visit then. But for now, I'm going to work for Jade."

Elaine's smile grew a little. "Give him my regards, as well as to Arthur."

Avril nodded, and motioned for me to get my things and go downstairs.

I picked up my things, and turned to the tiger demon. "Thank you for having me Elaine. I hope I wasn't too much troub-ACK!" I began, only to have Avril drag me by my hood down the stairs and out of the café doors.

She let go of me, and I dropped my belongings as I grabbed my neck and coughed.

"What's up with you today!?" I yelled, frowning at the cat. Avril turned away from me and humphed once more before she kept walking down the road.

"Come on, we are going to HQ." Avril called, turning the corner, disappearing from my sight.

I sat there on the ground for a few seconds before I raced to catch up with her.

'This is going to be a long day…'

xXx

_3 hours of walking later…_

We had been walking for a while and were currently approaching what appeared to be a small town or village.

Avril, who still hasn't said anything to me, slowed down her pace with every step we took towards the town, until finally, she stopped.

She turned and looked at me and unfortunately for me, I looked her straight in the eyes.

Avril glared at me, and began to advance towards me, so as I thought I was going to be killed, I put my hands up in front and backed up. Or at least I would've if a tree didn't block my retreat. "W-Wait a mi-minute!"

Avril was soon in front of me, her angered face scaring the shit out of me. She raised both of her arms slowly, and as I thought about where demons go when they die, I closed my eyes in preparation of being hit.

I waited. And waited. And waited some more before I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Avril standing there, her arms outstretched, and her face having tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A-Avril?" I asked gently, and as soon as I finished that sentence, Avril had me in a hug and clung onto me for dear life. "I-Is there something wrong?"

She looked up from my chest and put on her angry face again, the tears gone, but it seemed more pouty than before. "You won't touch me."

"Eh?"

She sighed and pushed me further into the tree. "You won't say anything loving to me either." She slowly inched herself up my body until her arms were around my neck. "Do you….hate me?"

I quickly shook my head. "No! But… I'm not the kind of guy who touches girls unless they want to be, so I thought I was molesting you, so I wanted to get rid of any bad notions quickly, and I was asleep when I was, and- huh!?" I replied, trying to explain why I didn't continue, until Avril pressed her body all the way against mine, her long, soft black hair tickling my nose. 'It smells like strawberries…'

She pulled back a little, and gently moved her face to my neck, and began to lick it tenderly, my face going blood red as her saliva was slathered on me.

"You're such an idiot." Avril muttered, pulling back and wearing a small smile. "I will always let you do whatever you want with me. I'm yours and yours alone." She cooed, snuggling her head in my chest.

"Avril…" I whispered, before I awkwardly returned the hug.

Avril let me go and began to walk towards the town. She turned to look at me, wearing her beautiful smile. "Let's go home together. I have a few surprises to show you!"

I stared at her and tilted my head to the side slightly. "Home? Surprises?"

Avril ran to me and grabbed my hand, and began to pull me towards the town. "Yeah, this was where you were born after all."

I was stunned when she said that, but she quickly shook me out of my trance as she dragged me down the hill to what appeared to be the gate to enter.

As we approached it, I saw what appeared to be four people around my age sitting by the gate, but what caught my eye was that one of them had turntables.

Avril's face visibly brightened, and she let go of my hand and ran towards the group of people, who saw her and went to meet her.

The group consisted of a blonde haired girl with a ponytail, and was wearing what appeared to be a ninja outfit, with a katana on her back. Another one was a huge black individual who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and green cargo shirts, he had the turntables, and was wearing a red baseball cap. There was a grey haired guy with some nasty scars, and he was wearing a biker outfit, complete with sunglasses. The last one was another black individual, lighter colored, who was shorter than the others, had a chubby face, and was wearing a red and gray sports jersey as well as some basketball shorts.

Avril and the group met up and they all hugged each other and greeted each other, while I stood back at the entrance of the trail.

"Hey Avril, looks like you brought back a tail." The Short one said, looking directly at me, him and the others forming what appeared to be a defensive circle around Avril.

"Huh? Oh that's not a ta-" Avril began, but the blonde girl interrupted her by pushing her closer to the town.

"Don't worry cat, we'll take care of him. You just sit down and watch us do the dirty work." She said with a smile, drawing out her blade.

"Uhmm, I don't what's going on, but I can assure you that I mean you all no har-" I began, but I had to dodge Shorty as he moved with amazing speed towards me. I barely had time to move as the blonde girl did a side swipe, which I managed to jump above.

I leapt away from the group, who had regrouped. "Man you guys are fast…"

The largest of the group stepped forward slightly. "You're not so bad yourself… what's your name?"

I met his curious gaze with one of my own. "Andy, yours?"

He smiled and nodded his approval. "I'll tell you if you can defeat us."

I smirked a little. "That seems like a fair trade."

I moved over to my bag and pulled out Truth and began to twirl the blindingly white sword in my hand a few times, trying to get used to the movements.

Blondie came over and used her katana to remove Truth from my grasp. "No blades of any kind, but abilities are allowed. We don't want any blood spilt today. Only victory." She explained, setting our blades against a tree.

I nodded, and I took off my jacket, revealing my white shirt with golden patterns. I noticed that I was still wearing my necklace that the elementals gave me when I graduated my training.

I focused myself to access my consciousness and I found myself sitting at the table where the elementals and I first met.

Everyone that was there was surprised when I came out randomly. You see, Arceus didn't want me to leave without taking a few with me, so I took four elementals and left the rest back at the hall.

"So, who's ready for a four vs. one?" I asked, the elementals staring at me in shock.

"H-H-How did you?" Lola asked, bewildered at my sudden entry.

"I'll tell you later, but I think I'm going to need two of you. Anyone want to fight?" I asked again.

Lola raised her hand, Delia stared at me thinking, Skyeler shook her head no, as did Silver.

"So Lola and Delia it is then." I muttered. They didn't seem so willing, except for Lola, ever since they came back into my body.

I slowly left my consciousness, and saw the group staring at me from afar with confused faces.

"Sorry, just had to get something situated." I apologized, my shirt changing to a deep purple with the gold patterns changing to a extremely bright yellow. (A/N: He can have two types equipped at maximum! So in this case, he's electric/dragon) "Who wants to have some fun?"

Blondie stepped back and the short one stepped forward and took an offensive stance.

"I'll take you out before you see me coming!" He gloated, throwing punches in the air.

"Bragging doesn't win fights." I replied, standing perfectly still as I anticipated him to come at me.

He glared at me and ran at me head on, but I could tell that he wasn't going to attack me, so I didn't move. He jumped up and over me, trying to get me in the back, but I side stepped and caught him and sent an electric shock through his body, knocking him out.

I gently set him on the ground, as he was groaning in pain.

"Hmm, maybe I should've toned it down a bit… oh well. Who's next?" I asked.

The biker one stepped forward and began to crack his knuckles, a huge grin on his face. "Let's see what you got."

I could easily tell that he was going to be much more of a challenge than Shorty, who was still twitching from the remaining electricity coursing through his body. I took a defensive posture as he circled around me, licking his lips hungrily.

He smirked as he grew gray dog ears and a big bushy tail, his blue eye piercing with intensity. "I see you can tell the difference in skill Troy and I have. That's good." He said, chuckling slightly at the end.

"He rushed in without assessing, which is what I am guessing you are doing right now." I replied.

His smile grew wider as he suddenly rushed me. He threw a left hook, and I blocked it, kneeing him in the gut.

He leapt away from me, his smile growing by the second. "Nice…"

I decided to go on the offensive, so I took a powerful lunge at him, slamming him into a tree with my leg. I then threw a few punches, before he grabbed me by the shoulder and slammed me into the tree.

His face was bruised slightly, and he began to punch me repeatedly in the stomach. I grunted as I took each hit, before I finally broke his hold, and kicked him in the gut. At least I thought I did, before he howled out in pain and grabbed his groin.

All of us sweatdropped as he rolled on the ground holding his sac in pain, his tail wagging hard, a huge grimace on his face.

"Did I win?" I asked, but Blondie threw what looked like a mantis strike at me, narrowly missing me.

"Against him you did. But against me," She said, grabbing me and flipping me on my back. "You'll lose."

I grunted in pain as she put me in a mercy hold, and put pressure on my arm.

She sat down on my back and leaned over me. "Why don't you just give up? I'm surprised you even got past those two amateurs, so if you be a good boy, we can just go our separate ways and forget all about thi-" She began, before I began to resist her.

I couldn't explain it, but I felt a huge burst of energy go through my body. I slowly began to get up with her still on my back, resisting her all the way as she struggled to get me back in her control, but I eventually broke her hold on me, but before I could grab her, she had flipped over to my front and wrapped her legs around my neck, trying to suffocate me.

I began to struggle, but not because I was suffocating, but because my face was literally shoved into her panties. I began to try and tell her to get off, but all I managed to do was make things awkward for everybody here.

She began to moan loudly as I mumbled into her crotch, and I lost my balance and we both fell down.

She rolled off of me, panting hard and blushing. I was blushing too as I had practically kissed her lower lips. "H-He dd-ddiscovered my weakness!~" She moaned, some drool hanging off her lip.

I quickly stood up as she laid there on the ground, both of us breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen back into both of our lungs.

"Andy…" Avril's voice called, slow and menacing from behind me.

I slowly turned my head to face Avril, and was instantly kicked in the face, which sent me flying into the wall that surrounded the town.

She came over and picked me up by the collar of my shirt, and began to shake me back in forth. "What the hell do you think you're doing, fighting people when you first meet them?! And just as I was about to forgive you for not touching me earlier, you go and touch another woman! My best friend even! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She shouted, beginning to punch me as I just sat there and took the intense beating.

After fifteen minutes straight of being punched, kicked, and stomped by Avril, she finally stopped beating me.

"T-That's unfair…they picked a fight…with me.." I gasped, sitting still while the pain faded, surprisingly fast.

"A-Avril?" The big one called out. Avril quickly turned to face him and stared him down.

"What is it?"

"Why did you get so upset over that? It was an accident I believe." He said, cowering behind Biker boy who had ice on his crotch.

Avril sighed and shook her head. "He's just being a neglectful fiancée." She replied, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Eh!?" The group shouted, as Avril began to fix her hair as it got messed up during the beating I received.

"Yo-You mean the kind you m-marry?" Shorty asked, who suddenly recovered from his shock.

Avril grew another tick mark and stamped her foot on the ground. "Yes! This man right here!" She shouted, pointing at me as I sat up right rubbing my head. "Promised to marry me!"

The big guy just turned and stared at me, and I gave him a nervous smile. "Do I… still have to fight?" I breathed, getting up to my feet.

He chuckled and walked over and outstretched his hand. "I've seen enough. My name's Tyrone, pleasure."

I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Same here."

Biker guy came over and pat me on the back. "That was some show there! Name's Lyle by the way."

Shorty walked over and gave me a small punch in the arm. "I'm Troy, you just got lucky." He said, but there was no trace of hostility in his voice.

I felt someone poke me in the back, and I turned to face them, but instantly got slapped, and saw that Blondie had slapped me. She gave me a playful glare and then a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm Piper. A pleasure to meet you." She said, while pulling me into a hug.

"What is with everyone today messing with me and my Andy!" Avril shouted, yanking me out Piper's grasp, and shoving my face into her bosom.

'They are honestly trying to get her to kill me!' I thought, but the fabric of Avril's dress and the softness of her skin felt too good on my hurt face.

"But he's so bold!~" Piper said, putting a hand to her blushing cheeks.

I sighed as I broke free of Avril's hold and put on my jacket. I turned and faced the group, picking up my things. "Listen, it's nice to meet you all, but I have some urgent catching up to do with someone here, so do you think I can pass?"

Tyrone nodded, and tossed me my sword back, which I carefully concealed in my bag. "Come on, we'll take you to the Guardian's first."

That word caught my attention as well as Avril's who got a concerned look. "Are you sure he'll be okay? I mean look at him, closely."

Tyrone seemed confused at first, and began to study me seriously. "Oh Shit!" He shouted, stumbling backwards.

"Huh?" I asked, completely confused, as was Piper, Lyle and Troy, who looked at Tyrone strangely.

Tyrone coughed as he regained his composure, before looking at each of us in turn. "It seems that Andy here is going to be a special case, so if things get too hairy for you, feel free to run." He said, until is eyes rested on me. "Except for you."

"What do you mean by hairy?" I asked, slightly angry that I was still in the dark.

"Let's just say that when the Guardians see something, they fight over it a bit." He replied, before giving me a quick thumbs up. "I'm sure you'll be fine, let's go!"

And with that, everyone, except for me went to the front of the gate, while I simply shrugged off all my pain, and took my bags with me.

xXx

From a far distance, the town seemed pretty quiet, even outside it does, but on the inside, it was a whole different story.

Vendors were open everywhere, selling jewelry, food, herbs, and other communities. People were everywhere, whether they were shopping, talking, eating, you could tell that the whole town thing was just a ruse. This place was a city!

As our group was walking within the crowd, I couldn't help but be in awe of the architecture and structure that this civilization has.

I was constantly stared at with curious glances, but a few had some respectful nods towards my direction.

Everyone in front of me would wave to the crowd and the crowd would smile and wave back, and even some would offer them some goods or give them a pat on the back.

We continued walking until we reached what appeared to be the center of town. In front of me was a giant fountain with four beings supporting a larger being on top of a sphere.

I stared at it for a few seconds, and shut my eyes for two seconds, but once I opened them, I saw my younger self sitting on the wall holding the water back in the fountain.

Soon the girl I saw from my dream walked by with what looked like her two parents, smiling happily and holding both of their hands as she skipped between them.

My younger self stared after them for a few seconds, and then hugged his knees and brought them to his chest. His shoulders began to shake, tears splashing on the brick below.

I didn't understand why he was crying, and I was tempted to go closer, but instinct told me to hold back.

The girl from before came back by herself, and looked down at me curiously.

She sat down next to me and took one of my hands into hers, my younger self looking up at her.

The girl smiled and mouthed some words, but I couldn't hear what it was she said.

But whatever it was, it made my younger self smile a little and wipe his eyes.

The image faded as Avril shook me as I just stood there staring at the fountain. "Earth to Andy, you there?" She asked, poking my arm.

I looked over at her and rubbed the back of my head. "Eh? Sorry, I blanked out for a second. Hehe…" I replied.

Avril looked at me sternly. "Come on, everyone's waiting at the Cornucopia." She said, taking my arm and pulling me to a building that looked a lot like the Hall, except smaller.

xXx

As we entered, two guards instantly stopped me and ordered me to allow them to hold my items for me during the meeting with the Guardians.

"It's for everyone's safety." He said, holding his hand out for my bag.

I reluctantly gave it to him, and they pushed me through two large doors which opened up to a huge room where the ceiling shone with bright silver, and on the far side of the room, there were four thrones in a row, and I saw the rest of the group waiting outside of the thrones.

"Yo, you ready to see them?" Troy asked, giving me a slight snicker. I nodded, ignoring the fact that he is really rude.

"Alright then, I can't guarantee your safety if they get in an argument, but whatever you do, don't move once they start talking to you. Don't talk until they're finished. Okay?" Tyrone said, holding his arm out in front of me, blocking passage.

"Sure thing." I responded, and he gave me a grin and dropped his arm.

"Good luck!" He whispered as I walked by him.

As I walked into the thrones, figures walked in from a door to my right, and shuffled into what appeared to be their specific seats.

As they all sat down, I felt all eyes on me intensely as I stood there patiently waiting for them to speak.

The throne in front of me had what appeared to be a man with black hair, a yellow eye and a blue eye with the yellow eye having four black squares in them. He was wearing a black business suit as well as black shoes.

He cleared his throat and his deep and rumbling voice seemed to shake the room. "State your business here."

I was caught off guard as I thought about the reasons I came. I came to get help with my blood craving thing, right? I looked him in the eyes as I took a quick breath. "I'm here to learn a few things. I was hoping that you would be able to help me." I replied smoothly.

"Can you be specific about what it is you wish to learn?" A woman to his left asked. She had really long blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress and sandals.

I kept my attention on her as I responded. "I wish to learn how to control a recent craving of mine, as well as learn some things about my family."

She went into deep thought as she tapped her arm on the chair she sat in. "Can you be specific as to what kind of craving?"

"Blood." I responded calmly meeting her gaze.

"Blood? A common demon such as yourself shouldn't have a hunger for blood…unless you meant that as you like to kill?" Another suggested, sitting to the right of the one in front of me. He was also wearing a black suit and had nice clean brown hair that matched his blue eyes.

"But then again, he hasn't told us what kind of demon he is, has he?" The last one said, wearing a formal outfit of a white dress with a golden necklace. She also had emerald green hair that went down to her waist, her eyes a deep brown. 'Almost like Avril's hair style…' I thought, before I ended the thought there.

"Indeed he hasn't. May you please tell us what you are?" The blue-eyed one asked, gesturing towards me.

"I…don't know to be honest…" I replied, feeling embarrassed that I didn't know what I was.

The blonde one sighed. "We'll have to use the fire won't we Arthur?" She asked, staring at the one in front of me.

"I object! He should have known at birth what he was." The green haired countered.

"I believe it is worth knowing what he is so we can decide how to handle this more accurately, don't you agree, Sven?" 'Arthur' asked, looking over at his right.

'Sven' looked deep in thought as he rubbed his chin while staring at me. He took his hand of his chin as he readjusted himself in his seat. "I have no objections."

The one in front of me clapped his hands together. "The movement passes!" He declared, before he stared deeply at me. "Are you ready…er…your name please?"

"Andy." I replied, never taking my eyes off him. 'His eye is like mine…'

"Well then, Andy, be prepared and place your hand in the flames when they appear in front of you."

I nodded, and a guard walked in with a bronze brazier , and placed it in front of me and the four "Guardians".

They waved him off, and they all rose out of the thrones and walked down towards me.

They each took a stick out of the open bowl and blew flames out of their mouths onto their personal sticks.

Arthur's had a red flame, while Sven's had a ghostly teal-blue color, The emerald haired woman's was a dark green, and the purple dressed woman's was a deep violet.

I stared in wonder and awe at them when they each placed their stick back in the bowl, the flames coiling with each other to form a pure white flame.

I stared at it for a few seconds before I placed my hand inside the flame, letting it crawl over my skin. The flames didn't hurt or burn, in fact, it felt warm and comforting to me.

The fire grew in size, but I kept my hand inside, as the four stared at me intently. The flame suddenly launched into the air, and expanded into a blob, that formed four limbs….two wings….a tail with a triangle tip…and a head with razor sharp teeth…

The guardians frowned at the flame, and looked amongst each other, before moving back to their seats.

"Well, that explains the craving, but what's more interesting is how did we never know?" Sven muttered, staring at Arthur, who was deep in thought.

He looked me directly in the eyes suddenly, and I was slightly intimidated by him. "Stand up boy." He ordered, and I quickly stood up.

He walked straight towards me, only being about two inches taller than me. "Let me see your eye."

The other three frowned slightly and stood up.

Arthur grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look him in the eyes. His yellow eye began to spin, and I felt my right eye beginning to hurt, so I quickly covered it.

The Emerald haired woman stood up and moved towards Arthur. "That's enough, you'll kill him with that!" She warned.

Arthur's eye kept spinning as he waved her off. "He'll be fine! Watch how he's covering only one eye!" He exclaimed excitedly, trying to move my arm off my face.

The pain was really starting to hurt, but I was determined not to cry out in pain, so I grit my teeth and pushed him off me.

We both panted as he stood there, his eye slowly spinning to a stop, his stare unwavering.

He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I guessed that you were someone else."

I panted, suddenly pissed off that he tried to apologize after causing me pain. I clenched my left hand into a fist. "You want to see my eye?"

Arthur stood there, still breathing hard, and nodded slowly.

I removed my hand and showed it to him, all of them. "Here you go! Satisfied!?" I shouted.

The four just stood there and stared at me with a large amount of fear.

Sven stumbled forward next to Arthur. "I-It's him…" He stuttered.

Arthur cracked a smile at me. "So my son finally appears… it's been a long time Andrew."

I glared at him, and I heard the voice of Insanity laughing in my head. 'Isn't this a nice father son reunion?'

"Shut it." I whispered harshly, when I heard stumbling behind me. We all looked behind me and saw that Troy and Lyle were both on the ground, Tyrone, Avril, and Piper shaking their heads.

"Well if it isn't squad three, what brings you here?" The Blonde woman asked, seemingly amused at the group.

"We were the people who brought him here, so we wanted to figure out what he was doing here, so we decided to stick around." Troy said, trying to explain, but only ended up confusing the four in front of me.

"Avril, dear, would you mind explaining the situation." The emerald haired woman ordered.

Avril stepped forward and politely bowed. "Of course. My fiancée, Andy, came here to meet his father and help us by joining our squad. He also came here to make our marriage official." She stated, with a completely straight face.

"I never said any of that." I said plainly, but the Emerald haired woman nodded her head.

"Interesting, I guess we will have to allow this request." She replied.

"You believed her!?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"Is she wrong?"

"I think she's just pulling your leg, I really came here just to learn about this," I said gesturing to my right eye, which was now back to its former green color, "And learn how to deal with my blood craving. Which reminds me, why did you say 'that explains it.'?" I asked.

Sven gave me a friendly look. "Well, it seems that you take after your father, and us I guess…"

"I'm not following." I replied, crossing my arms.

They all smiled at me, the guardians each surrounding me. I got a little tense and took a small step back, uncrossing my arms in case I needed to defend myself.

"You see child, you are not the only one who has a taste for blood." The blonde one said, her eyes squinting slightly.

"Our demon type is one of the few that can get a power boost from some life essences. Raw meat, blood, plants, demonic energy, but the best is pure, raw life force." The green haired woman said, her brown eyes getting slightly brighter, as were the other fours.

"You should feel proud of being what you are, it truly is hard for a demon to have child be an exact match in species." Sven said, his pupil changing into one that represents something like a dragon's.

"Could you just get to the point already?" I asked, getting really impatient. The Guardians smiles grew more, their pupils changing to match Sven's.

"Andrew," Arthur said, walking up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "My son, you are of my own blood, you are of our kind, you are a dragon."

The room went completely silent, the flame slowly dying in the brazier. I took a deep and shaky breath, feeling an intense pressure being lifted off my shoulders.

"Well if that's it, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, everyone sweatdropping, except for the Guardians who stared at me in disbelief.

"Ho-How can you brush off this honor like it's no big deal!?" The blonde woman nearly shouted, her dragon like eyes wide in confusion.

I looked her dead in the eyes. "Because I really don't care. I'll choose what I want to be, but for now, I guess this is a start." I replied, before looking at each of them in turn. "If it's alright with you all, I'm going to go explore a little." I began to turn and walk out, passing everyone,

"Just a minute young man, we still have to discuss what to do with you! Now, I think he should be put in with a squad in order to grow properly." The green haired woman argued, the other three nodding their heads in agreement.

I sighed and pointed to Avril. "I'll just stick with her if that's what you mean." I replied, too bored to care, also a bit too anxious to get outside.

All eyes instantly went to Avril who stood there with mock surprise on her face. "Um…if that's what he wants, I don't mind it at all…"

Arthur, who was leaning forward slightly in his throne, eased back and put on a smile. "I see…very well, I vote that Andrew joins squad three's captain until he sees it fit to leave. That is, if you plan on leaving of course." He stated, raising his hand.

Slowly, the other three raised their hands, but Sven seemed a little eager.

"Then it's decided. Andrew, your right arm please." Arthur said, gesturing for me to pull up my sleeve.

I pulled it up, revealing my tattoo to everyone, and it began to literally move on its own as it rearranged itself so it had a three inside of the scythe.

"I look forward to working with you young man." The emerald haired woman said, dipping her head in respect, as did the others.

"Same here…" I responded, staring at my tattoo intently.

Little did I know what was going to go on later that night.

xXx

"You want what?" I asked, walking out by the fountain with Avril and co in tow.

"To move in with us at our quarters. Is there something wrong with that?" Avril replied, waving at a small group of children running by us.

"I don't know…maybe I can find a place to stay for a couple of nights…" I muttered, before Avril wrapped both of her arms around my right arm.

"Oh come on! Please?" She whined, putting on a puppy face, her lip trembling slightly.

'Don't look, don't look…' I thought, desperately trying hard to not look at her, but she reached up and put a hand on my cheek, my body flinching slightly.

"Pretty please?" She asked, her ears and tail coming out, slightly wagging.

My wall broke down as I slowly looked down at her, and she pulled my face closer to hers.

"I…I…fine…" I replied, my head dropping in defeat, our lips only two inches apart. Avril instantly brightened up and pat my head a few times.

"Okay! Follow me, and we'll get you set up!" She cheered, smiling victoriously. The rest of the group snickered at me, but Avril quickly stopped them with a cold glare.

Tyrone came over and nudged me in the arm. "What was that, huh?" He pressed.

"I don't know…" I replied, dragging a hand down my face. I stared ahead at Avril, who was now happily skipping with us following behind her.

Lyle came over and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, but let's go get you a drink, kay?"

I nodded, and I slowly dragged my feet and items behind me as I followed the group of demons.

It was strange to me, I just met these guys today, but I was already so comfortable in letting them guide me and make decisions for me. I looked between all of them individually, before I cracked a small smile.

'This wasn't the worst day I've had…'

xXx

After about five minutes of walking, Avril lead us into what looked like a small mansion, it's front yard filled with flowers and a great oak tree.

She turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Welcome to squad three's living quarters! Welcome home." She finished, a big smile plastered on her face.

Avril opened the door, and Troy and Piper went in first, followed by Lyle and Tyrone. Avril motioned for me to come inside, going in before me. I shrugged and walked in, and my jaw dropped instantly.

The inside was absolutely stunning, a bright chandelier, a dining room, kitchen, living room, all in an open concept floor.

Tyrone and Troy both plopped themselves down on the couch, and flipped on the TV, while Lyle and Piper went into the kitchen and grabbed a few things.

Avril spun around and faced me, putting her hands behind her back. "Well, what do you think? It may be a little dusty from us being on break, but it still looks nice, right?" Avril asked, Piper coming over and handing us both a drink.

"It's amazing! You guys really live here?" I complimented, opening the lid to my soda, and taking a small sip. It tasted a lot like a vanilla root beer mixed with a cherry coke. It was a weird combination at first, but it tasted delicious.

"Well, the cat actually lives here by herself a majority of the time, but sometimes we'll stay the night. Rarely for fun though." Piper responded, before she let out a small yawn. "It's getting late, I think I'm going to leave. See you all tomorrow!" She curtsied, but on her way out the door, she leaned into my ear and whispered. "Good luck."

I stared at her confused, before she giggled and went out the door, waving goodbye as she walked outside and down the path.

'Good luck? For what…' I wondered, before Avril pulled me into the living room and sat down on a love seat, patting the seat next to her.

I nervously sat down next to her, and she grabbed my hand with her own and intertwined our fingers.

"So, where do you plan on sleeping Andy?" Lyle asked, a small smirk on his face. Tyrone and Troy both chuckled slightly at something, which I presumed would be about me.

"I-I guess I'd be sleeping her-" I began, before Avril quickly interrupted by hugging my head to her chest.

"In my room. With me. Alone…" She answered, her voice going soft as she began to run her fingers through my hair.

"I-I see…well, I guess we'll leave you to lovebirds alone. Let's go hit Nale's, my treat!" Lyle replied, walking out the door with Troy and Tyrone, who were both slightly drooling.

"Alright…Goodnight."

"Later!"

I was twitching nervously, as I noticed that it was just Avril and I alone under one roof. I couldn't explain it, but my heartbeat began to rise when I realized the situation, but it felt surprisingly good.

"I'm going to go shower, help yourself to anything if you're hungry." Avril told me, getting up and walking towards the back of the home.

"S-Sure." I replied, sweating bullets as I stared after her. She turned a corner into what I assumed was her room, and I sighed in relief.

"This has been one weird day…" I muttered to myself, staring at pictures of squad three on the walls. There were a few where they were all in smiles in vacation photos. But there were also some single shots of them next to a gigantic carcass, each one different per person.

Some of these things were huge, at least I assumed they were, because in a picture of Tyrone, the arm of the creature behind him was at least twice his size.

While I was looking at the pictures, my thoughts drifted back to my last talk with Arceus before she sent me here.

xXx

_Three Days Ago…_

"_Listen Andy, you don't have to go, so if you're forcing yourself, tell me now." Arceus demanded, walking me towards Palkia's chamber._

"_I'm not doing anything of the sort, but I'm a little worried if I do it again there." I replied, before a thought crossed my mind. "Hey, can I ask you something?"_

_Arceus looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Yes."_

_I gulped as I noticed how serious and annoyed she was today. "What are Hell Scythes?"_

_Arceus looked a little surprised by the question, but continued to look straight ahead. "They are ,what I guess you could call, your father's version of the champions. Since there are only four 'Guardians', they have a different structure, consisting of four squads, each ran by a Guardian. Each squad is made of up of about five or six demons, one captain, a scout, a heavy, a lieutenant, a main, and rarely, a stealth recon. They have excellent teamwork, hardly fail at their jobs, and are most certainly deadly."_

_I nodded, and I noticed that we were walking through another corridor, one that I have not seen before since I had arrived a few months before. They looked almost identical to the other hallways, except this one had more doors and a starlight ceiling._

"_So, do they do the same work as us? I mean like helping?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling._

_Arceus raised an eyebrow. "You seem a bit interested." She replied, turning left down a shorter hallway._

"_I'm just curious about what I should expect." I countered, shrugging slightly._

"_You always were eager to learn about anything…but, I guess Champions and Hell scythes are quite similar. They take care of demons, and we take care of Pokémon and human relations. It was just some sort of unspoken agreement." Arceus answered, before she stopped outside of a door that seemed to be made of a blanket of stars, planets spinning in the background. "You will probably learn more when you arrive there, but make sure to not make any promises. Demons have a way of holding onto those promises for a long time."_

_I nodded my head. "Anything else I should know?"_

"_Not really, but we are only letting you go for about two weeks, but if something comes up, use this to contact us." Arceus replied, handing me what looked like a slip of paper with a golden star on it."Good luck Andrew." Arceus whispered, before she turned around and walked away._

"_Thanks…mom." I replied under my breath, before I shook my head. 'She's not mom, mom's dead.' I thought, just before the door opened and Palkia appeared._

"_Are you ready, young champion?" She asked, her eyes full of what looked like over excitement._

"_I-I guess so…" I replied, nervous as Palkia began to chuckle darkly._

"_Goodie!" She yelled, before she chucked me through a portal in her room behind her._

xXx

I shook my head of those thoughts, and I sat back down and grabbed my drink. I took another sip, and found myself already hooked on the stuff.

I chugged down the rest in a heartbeat, suddenly thirsty, and I sighed in content. "This is going to become a habit…" I mused, setting the empty can on the table next to me.

"Andy!" Avril's voice called from down the hall. She scared me with the intensity of her voice, that I leapt out of my seat.

"Y-Yes!?" I called back, a faint thudding echoing through the hall, gradually gaining volume.

About three seconds later, Avril ran around the corner, wearing her blue pajamas, her hair still wet slightly. As she skidded to a stop in front of me, I couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they jiggled to a halt.

"We are going to engage in the act of love making!" She claimed, looking at me with a determined stare. "Prepare yourself!"

XXX LEMON BEGINNING XXX DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ XXX

"What!? Lo-Love making!?" I asked, but Avril had already grabbed me by my collar and dragged me back to what I assumed was her room. "D-Do you mean Se-Sex!?"

She tossed me on the bed with such force, that I'm sure I broke a rib or something of the sort. She pounced and pinned me down, her hair tickling my cheeks as they brushed them. Her pajamas were starting to slide off, revealing a bit of her shoulder as she leaned in to my face.

"I-I know what I'm asking is a bit much…but!" Avril began before she looked away shyly, a large blush on her face.

"But?" I pressed, wondering why she was suddenly so embarrassed. 'Oh wait, she just asked me to have sex with her.'

"I-if you d-don't take responsibility…I…I might never get rid of this pounding in my heart!" She replied, her face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Pounding?" I wondered, staring at this beautiful woman holding me down.

Avril sighed frustrated. "Here!" She said, thrusting my head in between her cleavage. "D-Do you hear it?"

My eyes widened as I heard a strong thumping, but it was out of sync, it had no pattern. I then realized that my own heart was pounding intensely, so much that it almost hurt, but yet…it felt nice.

"Avril…" I whispered, retracting my head from her chest. "Are you…lonely?"

"…Yes…" Avril whispered, before she suddenly latched onto me, rubbing her head into my chest affectionately. "But you're here now! You and I are back together after all of these years, and I'm so happ-Mph!" Avril began, before I silenced her with a kiss.

I pulled away gently and looked into her shocked eyes. "I promise, I won't let you be lonely anymore." I vowed, her eyes starting to water slightly.

"Oh…Andy.." Avril sobbed slightly, before she smiled and wiped away her tears.

Her expression changed into one of fierce determination and confidence, it was almost blinding. "Alright! Let's proceed." She whispered seductively, before she leaned in and kissed me quickly, her rough tongue providing a new sensation that was incredibly stimulating as her tongue quickly asserted its dominance with mine.

She pulled back, some saliva on her lip, which she greedily licked up. She slowly slithered down my body slightly, lying down on top of me as she licked at my neck once more.

I closed my eyes in pleasure as I gasped at the sensation of her tongue dancing on my skin.

I hissed as Avril slowly trailed one of her soft hands into my pants, chuckling softly at my helpless expression.

"You're just as cute as you were back then…Always getting into these types of situations…" Avril muttered, her hand wrapping around my semi-erect member.

I couldn't respond as the pleasure from being licked and stroked stole my voice. It wasn't just the physical stimulations that got to me, but the sounds as well.

The purr from her throat, the wet and lip smacking noises from her tongue and my neck…it was all too much!

"A-…Avril…" I whispered, before I flipped us, me pinning her down by her wrists.

"Take me, my sweet prince…" Avril trailed off, giving me a loving gaze. I slowly slipped us out of our clothes, my member standing at full attention, as I took in the amazing figure of the girl before me.

"D-Don't stare so much…it's embarrassing…" Avril complained, before I slowly kissed her from her cheek, and trailed them down her body, right above her crotch.

I stared at her moist love tunnel for a few seconds, slowly sliding my hand around the edges.

"HHHaahhnnn…" Avril moaned out, her legs slightly twitching as I slowly inserted a finger inside her.

"To think…you got this wet from a little bit of foreplay…you're quite honest with your body aren't you, Avril?" I teased, slowly pumping my finger in and out.

"Th-That's because, hah, I ma-may be in heattttt!" Avril replied, panting and gripping at the bed sheets.

'Heat, huh? Isn't that when cats need to mate and have children?' I thought, before I shook my head. 'I'll think about it later, but for now, I will have sex with this wonderful goddess bestowed upon me…'

I slowly pulled out my finger, Avril whining slightly as she gazed a me with a look of pure lust.

I lined myself up to her entrance and gave her one last look for reassurance. She nodded slightly and braced herself for the pain as I slowly inserted my member into her.

"A-Andy's dick is going inside mmmmeeee~!" Avril moaned, her breath erotically in my face. I finally hit her barrier, and I once again looked up at her, just to make sure.

She glared at me, and forced me to thrust into her with her legs. She hissed in pain, sinking her nails into my shoulder from pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned that che pushed herself too far. She gave me a small smirk.

"O-Of course I am! Who do you think I am?" She boasted, her body obviously still in tremendous pain.

"Then I won't hold back then~!" I replied, beginning to thrust violently into her.

Her eyes widened as she was thrust into so roughly for the first time. "Ah! I-I take it back! Go a lit-little bit slower!" She yelled, her eyes shutting and getting slight tears on the side of her eyelids.

I chuckled slightly and slowed down instantly, Avril's eyes opening slightly. "Of course." I whispered, before I once again kissed her.

I began to pump into her slightly faster, Avril's mouth open as she was constantly moaning and gasping as my member hit her in all the right places.

I began to slam into her with as much force as I could muster as her walls began to tighten, signaling how close she was to orgasm.

"I-I'm going to cummm~!" Avril breathed, biting lightly on one of her fingers. "Andy's dick is going to make me cum~!"

I began to grunt as I felt my own release approaching fast, and I slammed one final time into Avril, both of us moaning loudly as we came together.

XXX LEMON END XXX

We both panted as I pulled out of her, and rolled over next to her, Avril holding onto her chest.

I looked over to her and smiled, as did she.

"Andy…" She whispered, her face still bright from embarrassment.

"Yeah…"

"Promise me we will stay together, forever…"

I looked at her in surprise as the words she said caught me off guard. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Those happy, bright eyes that shone with the brilliant light of pure joy.

"Yeah." I replied, grabbing her hand with mine and giving it a firm squeeze. "I promise."

xXx

**So, hope you guys enjoy my 10,000 word special! It was a lot of work to do! Anyway, it has come to my intention that a few of my newer readers, (Sorry if you are an older reader), like the story as it was between chapters 1-10. I just want to let you all know that I planned on having demons in the beginning since day one, it was NOT a spur of the moment decision! I will agree however, I shouldn't be writing any dark themes, it is definitely not my forte, yet, and I also agree with the fact that there are way too many plot twists in the beginning. I tend to think of bigger points in the story, and basically skip all of the small filling parts, and basically produce one large cluster f*** of major plot points in a short amount of time.**

**So a quick question to you all. Would you mind if I wrote maybe five to seven more chapters with demons, and then have him go back and do quests for a bit? Please review, any constructive and polite reviews would be very appreciated! Please be sure to respond to my question so I know how good, or bad, I am doing!**

**SL is going to bed!**

**Natalie: How come I don't get to say anything dirty? :C**

**7/5/13 I just want to make it known that I have a new poll on my page regarding Andy. I would appreciate it if you would all go check it out and vote on your favorite element Andy should represent as a dragon! -SL**


End file.
